A King of Ash
by RoboticDragon
Summary: A sequel to "A Prince of Vos," Starscream now reveals his harrowing life in the Decepticon army. How he came to join, the horrors of what he witnessed, losing all those he cared for, and trying to lead his people out of it. Contains rape, slash, extreme graphic violence, foul language, and intense cruelty
1. Joining the Decepticons

**Author's Note: **_A King of Ash _ is the sequel to _A Prince of Vos_. If you have not read _A Prince of Vos_ yet than do so immediately or else you will be _very_ confused.

_A King of Ash _ is filled with violent rapes, brothels, prostitution, suspense, gruesome/graphic torture and fighting, drinking, robot drugs, addiction, interfacing, BDSM, extreme gore, extreme torture, pedophilia, necrophilia, horrors of war, horrendous war crimes, gas attacks, intense deaths, horrifying scenes, intense scenes, and slash. You have been warned.

Have some tissues at the ready as you read for this story will be an emotional roller coaster and not an easy read at all. And please fav, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

**Disclaimer**: The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

Silence saved for the loud clacking of his thruster heels sounded in the throne room. They watched, hundreds of them, red, yellow, and orange optics never looking away from this young turk, this small warrior, this sign of a new era for their kind.

He kept his helm high, wings raised, a red cape trailing behind him, the jingling of the jewels that adorned his now decorated body, clean and blemish free for this moment. His body was strong, but his optics were nervous, scared of what he was about to be doing.

The young Seeker scaled the steps of the dais, stopping on the final step before bowing down, his helm inclined, seeing only the floor, as his arms spread out with palms open and pointing upward. Displaying he was unarmed, and his wings lowered to show he was humble.

The elder stood on the top of the dais, before the throne, looking down at this mere sparkling, this youngling who got lucky, this mechling who he would now answer to.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos," The elder Seeker spoke, his voice reverberating so all could hear in the great hall. "You have defeated Seeker Skycutter of Vos in combat and won the honor of Alpha. We bear witness to your victory." He paused. "Seeker Starscream of Vos, do you swear to protect and lead the Seekers with honor, integrity, grace, valor, kindness, selflessness, and mercy until your spark gives out?"

"I swear to protect and lead the Seekers with honor, integrity, grace, valor, kindness, selflessness, and mercy until my spark gives out." He repeated firmly, swallowing, trying to keep from trembling as he kept his gaze on the ground before him.

"Do you swear to fight for the Seekers, kill for the Seekers, and do everything in your power to ensure the wellbeing of the Seekers even if it deactivates you?"

"I swear to fight for the Seekers, kill for the Seekers, and do everything in my power to ensure the wellbeing of the Seekers even if it deactivates me."

"And do you swear to never bow down to the threat of outsiders, to never give in to the demands of our enemies, and to tear apart those who would threaten, harm, and kill us? And to keep our kind strong, fierce, and alive?"

"I swear to never bow down to the threat of outsiders, to never give in to the demands of our enemies, and to tear apart those who would threaten, harm, and kill us. And to keep our kind strong, fierce, and alive. I will never submit, never prostrate before, never give in to the demands, the lust, the will of the outsiders. The Seekers come first, the Seekers are not their slaves, and death to those who would treat us as such."

The elder took the crown that had once been Skycutter's and held it up. "Seeker Starscream of Vos, you are worthy." He then placed the crown on Starscream's helm, it slipping some for his helm was smaller than his sire's. "Rise and rule your Seekers."

* * *

**A King of Ash**

**A Note From the Author:**

Hello, and welcome back.

I am not sure to be joyous that you would return to reading my autobiography after the hell of what that previous mess was. My life before the Great War was suck-ish, but during it… Well, that's what this "sequel" is. The continuation of my life's story written by me because only I know truly all that transpired. And since the war is now over as I write this, it means I will be free to be open about everything. No more secrets, no more hiding what happened behind closed doors, within the Decepticon bases, or the secrets Megatron and I had.

There's so much that happened to me leading up to the war, during it, and now where I am writing this. So many horrible tales, so many atrocities that took place in that forsaken war, and… Losses that will forever hurt and even now I still cry over.

And that is why I will write this. To tell all what happened, to relieve some pressure off my chestplates, to try and be at peace with what I participated in, and ensure that what you read will help you in your own journey through life. Hopefully, my previous tale has helped many of you with domestic violence and escaping your abusers. And while I pray none of you will ever be caught up in a war, this story itself still should help in times of hardship, of significant loss, of spark break, of more abuse, and saving others.

I hope some forgiveness could be offered from you as you read the crimes I committed. At the time… Things were so different. Look at it from where I was then, not where I am now. I wish I could go back and change a million things. But I can't, and I couldn't foresee what my actions, the actions of those I followed, would conceive. The consequences of this war, of the Senate, of… everything… Things have change, but I often wonder if they were truly for the better. Not just for myself, but the galaxy entirely.

I beg of you to prepare yourself. Everything I will write is the truth, of how these events actually transpired, of what I witnessed, of what I committed, of the actions and decisions I made. The evils of this war will be made bare to you, the things that were inflicted to me and my family also given graphic details. I will not hold back, no matter how hard it is for me to write it.

Before I begin, I just want to thank my beautiful, perfect trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Thank you my loves for holding me through this, helping me recall details, and this time telling me to write exactly your emotions and thoughts so the readers can have your input. You two are the best and I am so thankful beyond comprehensible words for you. Without you two I would not be here, I would not be the person I am this orbital cycle. I wouldn't have a reason to live without you two idiots here stubbornly by my side through everything we have been through. Thank you.

I also want to thank Soundwave, again, for being fabulously awesome and helping me edit this monstrosity. You and my trinemates helped me so much writing this, deciding which scenes to keep, which to leave out, and planning this whole story out so it wasn't too long nor boring. And he did it without payment! A true friend. Round of applause to Soundwave, everyone! XOXO

And a thank you to those who I love who are still with me and those who have already gone to the afterlife. You guys are my everything. I love you, I miss you, I will cherish our time together, and be with those still around more. Thank you for all you have done in my life.

I'll leave the official thanks at the end to not spoil anything. With that all being said, I shall begin the hardest part of my life, of Cybertron's life, of our species, of this universe.

The Great Civil War of the Cybertronians as told by the Decepticon Air Command, first lieutenant to his lordship, Megatron of Tarn, lead strategist of the Decepticon Armed Forces, Alpha of the Seekers of Vos, the primary of the Decepticon Air Force, and the right servo to the Slagmaker himself, Megatron of Tarn, founder of the Decepticons, tyrant of the galaxy, destroyer of monarchs, liberator of slaves, planter of ideologies, and my former idol - Seeker Starscream of Vos.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My time as Alpha before the war was difficult. I was still making changes to what trineleaders could do to their submissives, as well as trying to end traditionalism, all while handling the political state of Vos. Being rich in energy resources and containing the largest space port on Cybertron, Vos was independent from the other city states. The Senate hated this and were desperate for full control of Vos and her people.

While the Clampdown (military control ordered by the Senate due to the attempted assassination of Nomus Prime) didn't effect Vos as much, the pressure from the Senate to enforce their martial law was tiresome. I would not force my Seekers to have a curfew or to work jobs they didn't want for fear of being sent off to the Institute or whatever the Senate did to people at that time. And that same rule applied to the non-Seekers of Vos. Vos was my city, and just as every Alpha before me ruled her and kept the Senate out, I would do the same.

But, times were changing… And so were the Seekers.

My hardest battle was ending the killing of unborn sparklings by trineleaders and also preventing newly emerged Seekerlets from being killed or left to die simply due to how they looked. It was so hard because as a carrier it pained me seeing other carriers holding their dead creations, screaming and wailing their misery, all while having to also suffer from a beating for not making a "proper" Seekerlet.

I made it illegal to kill these sparklings, but even then it would still occur and punishment to the trineleaders was swift and harsh. I hated using physical punishment, wanting to end it, but I often found myself needing to beat these trineleaders to follow my reign.

But ending the beatings of submissives and killing of sparklings was my biggest goal at this time, I had to also see to the other needs of my people. I held open court, allowing Seekers to come to me and speak to me about their problems, and I helped to resolve them. They could be dealing with abusive trineleaders, I even had someone come in with their dead sparkling begging for help to get away from their trineleader. Sometimes, there were just young Seekers looking to get help to go to an academy, or Seekers in a financial crisis, or someone needing a loan to help pay for medical bills. I had some come to me over feuds with neighbors, some to ask for help with a struggling relationship, and even grounders came to me for help.

The one thing that hurt me the most were the hospital visits. Seekers would ask for me to be there when a loved one was dying, and I give them a blessing before their spark faded. One of these involved a young sparkling, only 4 stellar cycles old, infected with sparkling cybercrosis. Rare disease, and no cure. He was paralyzed, going blind, and while I was there to try and support him I cried holding his servo, and watched him die in his carrier's arms. I had cried all that night in Thundercracker's comforting embrace.

But such was the way of the Alpha. My people came first, my own comfort secondary.

The one thing that was nice, but got old after a while was the constant courting. Who wouldn't want to be the willing breeding mate to an Alpha as awesome as me?

"Send them away, Asperitas." I grunted, stomping by him in my royal garb, my crown requiring me to adjust it as it was a little too big for my helm.

Asperitas raised an optical ridge from beneath his visor, his spear grasped tightly in one servo. "You sure you don't want to consider even one of them, my liege?"

I glared at him from over a shoulder, my wings flicking. "I don't want a breeding mate." I ground out with a snarl.

"The red one looks like she would give you beautiful creations. Her frame suggests she is well built for carrying and birth."

The mentioned red Seeker nodded her helm furiously with a huge smile on her attractive visage. She held her bouquet of crystal flowers firmly before her, trying not to be shoved away by the seven other Seekers there attempting to woo me.

I turned around to face my guard. "I told you a million times, I don't have time for breeding when I have Vos and her people to care for. Get the Senate out of my city and then maybe I will consider taking some breeding mates."

"You don't have to do anything but the mere act of implantation, my liege." That big idiot was smiling under his battle mask.

I flicked my wings. "Out, Asperitas. Don't let them back in. If I ever do choose to take another mate I'll make the announcement well known." I then pivoted on a thruster heel and stormed off.

"As you command." Asperitas turned to the single Seekers. "You heard them. Next time maybe you'll get him. I'll leave the door unlocked."

I entered my office and sunk onto my chair, rubbing my faceplates tiredly. This was so exasperating.

"You seem well rested."

I looked up, wings flicking. "Who the hell let you in?"

"I let myself in." Gearshift smiled as he sat in the corner of the office messing with a tablet. "I wanted to speak to my little brother."

"About?" I narrowed my optics, not wanting anymore work to do.

"Megatron of Tarn."

"Ugh…" I rolled my optics, leaning back in my chair. "Don't."

"Things are changing Starscream. I'm scared that what's happening out there will soon be happening in Vos. They say he is making some army."

"The Decepticons are not an army. They are a political movement. They will even be recognized as such if they petition for it."

"Yeah, I heard that same report." He paused, studying me a moment before continuing, his vocalizer softer now. "I also heard about the… upgrade."

I didn't speak immediately. "It's natural."

"Seekers only adapt in times of need. Why did you order for the adaption to be rushed?"

"I'm not rushing anything. Cybertron is changing, like you said, and we must be prepared for anything. Seekers naturally evolve, and it's been a time since we last had a drastic transformation. I think… Now is the time to make the changes."

"My forcing the changes?"

"It's been done throughout our species."

"You are preparing for war, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then why adapt for war if there is no war?"

"Because I have no idea what may happen."

He paused. "If there is a war… What will you do?"

I vented a sigh. "Join the winning side. What else can I do? Vos can't stay independent forever when we have no where else to go."

* * *

"The Senate is ordering that everyone is to be at their place of residence by 21:00. Anyone caught outside past that time will be arrested. This new curfew is being enforced due to the growing influence of the Decepticon terrorist group. Anyone with information on these Decepticons is asked to make a repor-"

Thundercracker changed the channel when I entered the room, his glare never changing as he leaned back on the couch, unmoving, emotionless. I noticed his look, knowing he was thinking hard about something upsetting.

"What is it?" I asked softly, wings lowering.

He slowly shook his helm, eyed me for a moment, then faintly smiled. "You're gorgeous."

I raised an optical ridge, suspicious. "Obviously." I grunted before walking to the closet. "What were you watching?"

"Nothing." Was the guttural reply.

"Uh huh. I know you, and I know you only act like a grump when you're upset. What was on the TV?" I removed my crown and set it aside.

"Just the news. Senate being… The Senate."

"Anything different?"

"No, just… More stuff about the Decepticons."

I looked back at him, wings perking. "Such as?"

"They are saying the Decepticons are a terrorist group."

I flicked my wings, optics narrowing. "Not true."

He shrugged. "Trust no one."

I removed my royal garb and placed it on the mannequin before approaching my mate. I sat on his lap and curled into his protective chassis, listening to the soft growling of his engine and shifting of pistons from within. He wrapped an arm around me, kissing me on the brow.

"Doing alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What's bothering you?"

"Just… Not knowing."

"What do you not know?"

"What's going to happen with all this political unrest."

"I doubt much will happen. The Senate is in too much control. The Decepticons will be crushed in no time and everything will return to how it was." Thundercracker grunted.

I looked up at him. "But I don't want it to go back to where it was. Things need to change, and I want to help make it change."

* * *

I walked down the street at night, my trinemates following me in formation. We were alone, no one on the street, only a streetlamp there to guide us. I stopped before the alleyway, wings lowering.

"Stay." I softly ordered before stepping into the darkness.

My spark was racing, but he had said to meet at these coordinates, and here I was.

"On time."

I turned to him, his face illuminated by the red, glowing visor that hid his optics. I sensed the others around me, but didn't look, not wanting to show I was scared of being here alone with him at night.

"I'm a warrior. We are well disciplined." I calmly replied, wings raised, my optics steely watching him.

"Megatron will be pleased."

"When can I meet him?"

"Not yet. I must be careful of my own comings and goings. Senator Ratbat watches me closely. It is difficult enough for me to speak to Megatron, let alone the recruits." He held out his servo, holding a dataslug. "Destroy this afterwards."

I took it and subspaced it. "I can assure you that the Senate has no spies in my palace."

"You'd be surprised." He paused as one of his birds perched itself on his shoulder. "When will you upgrade?"

"Within the orn."

"Afterwards."

"I meet Megatron?"

"Affirmative."

I eyed him. "Don't play with me, Soundwave. Seekers are not the ones you want to be your enemies."

"I know. This is why I have come to you. We want you with us. You can turn the tide if war were to break out."

"Only seeing us for our built?"

"Seeing you for what you are: Skilled warriors who hate the Senate and Functionists."

"We are more than just warriors, Soundwave."

"Cogs in the machine."

I didn't respond immediately. "I'm sure your senator master misses his little pet." I glanced at the two birds and cat. "The Alpha has a palace to return to and people to lead. I mustn't be gone too long."

"Understood. Your donation to the cause is appreciated."

"Just tell me when I can do more than lend Shanix and hand out pamphlets."

"Soon."

I inclined my helm before pivoting on a heel and returning to my mates. I led them away, leaving Soundwave in the shadows.

* * *

I plugged the dataslug into my computer in my office later that night. I was warm from interface with my trine, having left them recharging to be in private. Asperitas was still on shift and stood outside the office, but otherwise I was alone. The dataslug contained images from Megatron's newest battle, something I had already viewed a hundred times, but amongst the images was a code. It took some time, but I soon deciphered it.

Weapons.

I raised an optical ridge, then bit on my glossa. They wanted more weapons.

Further deciphering revealed Megatron was asking for more recruits, but not for Seekers. Not yet. Why I was being held back I was not sure at the time, but I imagine it was due to my status.

I would need to collect weapons, give more Shanix, and keep this secret. Illegal arms trade was not something I ever thought I would commit, but I couldn't let this become common knowledge that the Alpha was handing weapons and Shanix to a gang of criminals. I had a city to run.

Due to this, I couldn't trust Seekers. They would question my reign as Alpha and challengers was the last thing I needed at this time. So, I went to the streets, I went to the low life grounders living off Syk, the homeless, the degenerates, the ones without a family or identity. And I employed them. They smuggled weapons for me to Kaon. They procured the weapons with my Shanix from the arms dealers at the space port and transported the cargo to its final destination. All the while I could stay in my palace playing the good mech routine.

The only ones who knew were my trinemates since they followed me into those slums for protection. And I ensured they remain secretive about it.

* * *

**Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

I giggled as Skyfire picked me up and set me on the desk. He passionately kissed my lip plates, his wings fluttering. I wrapped my arms around his helm, my own wings fluttering as my engine purred.

"Better take a bite out of me, now, big boy, because the upgrade is coming. And who knows how I'll look then." I smirked.

"I wish you wouldn't." He grunted, pushing me down.

"Seekers upgrade every so many vorns. Quit your glitching."

"Yes, but… I like this body." He held my waist, his optics roving over my plates.

"Then do something with it before I bite off your face!"

"So violent."

"I am."

He leaned over and kissed me on the lip plates. "You ready to be loved on?" He smiled in the truly loving, genuine way he always did to me.

I quickly nodded as I grinned, and soon he was reminding me of his intense love for me.

* * *

"The CNA sequence has been singled out. It… Looks like the adaptation will be more than just bigger denta." Firefight informed as he looked at the sequencing holograms being displayed over the table.

"Let's just get it over with." I grunted. "I'll go first."

"You sure?" Thundercracker perked his wings, looking at me.

"If I watch everyone else go before me I'll get freaked out and run. I'm that kind of wimp." I sighed.

"If you're ready just sit down and I'll pop the code in." Astral spoke.

I grumbled under my breath before sitting on one of the chairs around the table and folding away my chestplates. Astral used this tool that's like… Well, think of a syringe that has the ability to release a program. Like a USB port syringe. And what you do with this tool is you insert it (stab) the spark and the spark will react to the coding.

Now, I've spoken about Seeker culture and our history before in _A Prince of Vos_, but let me explain it again with more info. So, Seekers were once always hunted down and we were more of a bestial race. Due to our structure and being killed for trophies our ancestors sought to make changes to help them be able to fight back and be more… Less beastie. Thus Seekers began to change, to adapt, and each new generation evolved. Most of these adaptations were forced, then encrypted and permanently fused into our CNA so that it would become our natural coding and therefore passed down to the next generation. Selective breeding, you might call it.

Well, when new strands are discovered or even constructed to better ourselves we can then go into and force these changes, to take already born Seekers and change their CNA to be this new form, this new adaptation, and force their bodies to make those changes. For example, a new type of wing design in CNA is discovered, so that coding is them programmed and fused into all Seekers' CNA and therefore our wings then make those changes. Sometimes changes may be that small, or maybe it's a huge adaptation. Usually small changes are not forced upon, but when a big improvement for our survival arises, as it has now, we all take it.

While the adaptation upgrades us to be better, it's not the most comfortable experience…

I bit my glossa as Astral injected the new sequence, then watched him remove the tool. I folded my chestplates back over, feeling my spark begin to burn slightly as it adjusted, accepting the changes, fusing with them, and soon had it fully installed into my CNA. I waited, my protoform will be the first to begin change, then my outer body.

I hissed, a burning sensation filling my chest, then moving down my limbs, staying within my protoform, but soon it expanded out. I stood up, suddenly feeling nauseous, then dizzy, then weak. I fell, landing on all fours, no one even bothering to help me or ask how I felt. This was normal. Then, I felt my body contorting. Not like transforming, more like… This painful twisting, and molding, and shifting of plates I had no control over. It was mostly in my arms and legs at first, them moved to my wings.

I soon found myself screaming in agony as my body shifted, moved, distorted, and changed. I felt my wings folding over, then growing, feeling heavier. I felt my lower legs enlarging, my frame thinning, my shoulder vents narrowing, and my cockpit flattening. I curled into myself, jerking and contorting as if I was spazzing. Then, it all stopped.

I felt exhausted, I felt strange, I felt… stronger.

I stood up, losing my balance some, the weight on my back so different. More concentrated on my shoulders, now. I panted as I looked to my trinemates and advisors.

"Well?" I panted out.

"I must say, our evolutionary path might need some fashion changes." Thundercracker grunted.

"Is it bad?"

"See for yourself." Silverstorm pointed to the mirror.

I did, and when I stood before the mirror I saw for the first time what would strike terror in the early parts of the war. My wings, almost like the folded, pointed wings of bats, more hanging from my shoulders than back. My shoulder vents sharp and pointed, my waist thinner, my legs thicker, and my body less… blocky. More defined.

"Heh." I smirked. "I wonder what the alt mode looks like.

* * *

"Oh! Yes! More!" I fluttered my wings, Skywarp having at me as I leaned over the back of the couch, wings fluttering.

Skywarp cackled in that way he always did when he was so into a frag, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his exhales beating down on my nape which he occasionally bit, his denta so much sharper now.

Thundercracker watched, a small grin on those handsome faceplates of his, not rushing to get into us. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he was claiming his glitches.

"Apologies, my lord, but you have a guest." Asperitas apprised as he entered, in his royal guard armor as usual. He paused before continuing. "Would you like me to inform him it may be a while?"

"Oh, hah, ow… Negative, Asperitas. Sky is almost, hah, done with me. I'll be right over." I replied, not looking back, unable to anyway with how Skywarp kept biting me.

"He said he couldn't wait too long due to his birds and cybercat being hungry."

My optics widened. "Get out! Skywarp, dammit, you can stick it in Thundercracker! Out-out-out!" I shoved back at him until he finally did pull out, giving me a perturbed look.

"What is it, Scree?" He anxiously asked, stepping back as I hastily grabbed a towel and cleaned between my legs.

"I need to speak to my guest!" I threw the towel at my mates, closed my codpiece, and bolted out of the room.

I ran down the hallway, flew up the tunnel, and rushed into the throne room. My wings perked when I saw him, just standing near my throne, studying the massive hall. I slowed my pace, gathered myself, and approached, trying to at least look like a king in my own palace.

"Soundwave, odd seeing you within my palace. You usually prefer a more… discreet tryst." I commented, stepping up the dais until I was beside him.

He didn't speak immediately, and when he did his vocalizer was hushed. "Tomorrow, Kaon, the Rusted Tank Bar, behind it at 11:30. Bring your trinemates and weapons."

My optics widened. "Kaon? You mean… I'm meeting him?"

"Affirmative." He then turned and began to walk off.

I dumbly watched him for a nanosecond before regaining my dignity. "W-what should I say?"

He stopped, looking back at me over a shoulder. "Nothing stupid." He so sagely advised before continuing on.

I nearly collapsed, feeling my knees buckling. I quickly caught myself on my throne and sat down. I was trembling with excitement and anxiety. Finally, after all these stellar cycles, after over a vorn of reading his works… I would finally get to meet Megatron of Tarn, my idol, my hero.

* * *

The night was black, save for the light from the dismal city. A flash of bright magenta temporarily lit the nearby sky before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Left behind were three jets, tetra jets, who flew deep into the bowels of the scum infested metropolis. I loved this new alt mode, it helped hide how hard my wings were rattling. I aileron rolled, leading my trine towards the streets, avoiding the venue signs and few night traffic.

I transformed, my trinemates doing the same behind me, landing before the requested meeting location. My winged twitched, not liking this place. It smelled. I remember that stench profoundly. Frizz rats scuttled into the shadows when we got too close, their handiwork visible on all the surrounding pipes, chewed completely through. Some low tech mech was passed out in the corner, either homeless or overdosed. Garbage was littered everywhere, and rust was thick upon it all.

I heard Thundercracker's engine growling in disapproval. I didn't like it either, but this was where Soundwave told us to meet up.

I looked up when I heard the frizz rats screeching, followed by the black cybercat giving chase. He was here. The feline ceased his pursuit when noticing us. His audio receptors flattened, tail flicking, then he calmly turned and walked towards where he had come. I followed, my trinemates staying in formation behind me.

"Did anyone follow you?" He spoke from the shadows, cloaked in their protection.

"We teleported here. No one knows where we are. I didn't even tell my guards." I answered, keeping my wings raised.

He inclined his helm. "Follow me."

We did, going deeper into the pits of this wretched city, passing more overdosed, more homeless, even some that I think were dead and simply left there to rust. Rats, glitch mice, all pests scurrying around whenever the light touched them, and the insects… The stronger the stench the more of them there were.

Eventually, we crossed over a bridge and stopped before a large building. I felt my spark skip a pulse when I saw the Decepticon insignia scratched roughly over the door. Soundwave rapped his index digit's knuckle against it twice before it slid open. He entered, revealing the badge he wore on his chest to the yellow mech sitting inside the well lit hall.

This yellow mech, who I will later to learn is Swindle, gave Soundwave a look with his large, violet optics before speaking. "Word to the wise, the big guy is in a bad mood. He had a run-in tonight. Lost an arm."

"Dismemberment… Is he… Functional?" Soundwave inquired as we stood behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, he's good. Heh… Good as you can be with one arm, I guess. Scrap… was he _mad_. Anyway… Ech… You should see the other guy."

Soundwave led us deeper into the building, soon the smell of energon, oil, and bodily fluids reached my olfactory sensors. It was unpleasant, but I would soon get use to it. We entered a brightly lit medical bay, medberths all around in almost a circle. On each medberth was a mech, more damaged than the last. Some were obviously dead, being recycled for parts. A large, green grounder was seeing to the giant grounder seated at the center, the most care being given to him. Cabled, wired, medibots… Everything attached and attending to his needs. And I felt the neck cables in my throat tightening, my wings trembling.

I watched as the green mech removed an arm from a dead gladiator and brought it over to the one I had waited so long to meet.

"Hnnn…" He grunted, optics offline, having heard us entered. "What to you want?" He grunted.

"Your request for a flight-capable combatant?"

Megatron growled as the new arm was roughly shoved on and the green grounder began to weld it in place. "Hrm. You have one?"

"Negative. I present three." Soundwave gestured to us as he stepped aside. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream."

I felt… I felt like… I was about to die from just the excitement, the anxiety, the… disbelief that I was finally here, finally before my idol, finally before the one I wanted to work with, to serve to make a better Cybertron, to fight for and even die for. He was my biggest idol, my hero. I spent joors an orbital cycle watching his fights on the illegal discs, memorizing every last one and every move he made. How I read his writings a thousand times over, until I could quote entire pages from memory. This, before me, was the most amazing mech I thought I would never meet. And yet, here we were.

"Mmm… Uhhh… Meg…." I blabbered like an idiot, suddenly finding it impossible to speak, then feeling this wave of submission cast over me from how he looked down at me, how those red optics bored into my spark, how he, despite being wounded, was so powerful, intimidating, and clearly a more fierce warrior than I. And in Seeker culture, it is those who lead.

I fell to my knees, bowing in submission to him when I finally managed to get my vocalizer to work. "Megatron, I pledge my allegiance undying!"

He smirked. "Heh… You can fly?"

I quickly stood, wings perked, smiling proudly. "Beyond three times the speed of sound. All three of us. Can I just say I am-_we_ are honored by the opportunity to join you in the arena, to fight by-"

He grunted an interjection. "The arena? No, no. I have something much _better_ in mind for you and yours."

I felt my spark dropping, dejected by my idol already. Skywarp watched me, Thundercracker raised an optical ridge.

"Don't look so disappointed." Megatron spoke up, studying his now fully attached arm. "You _will_ wear my badge, and you _will_ kill for me. In this time of change… We must all be flexible, hmmm?" He smiled as an energy mace folded out of his new limb, violet electricity surging all around it.

I perked my wings, getting a little excited. "Yes… My lord." I blurted it out, feeling Thundercracker's glare land on me.

"Excellent! Hook, those three, I give you the steel. Give me back the weapon." He smiled.

The green grounder turned to us, his red optics scrutinizing us from behind his visor. He grunted, then gestured us over. I signaled for my trinemates to follow, and soon Hook took us to another room filled with more medical equipment, and less dead and dying gladiators.

"Lie on the medberth." Hook instructed as he grabbed some tools.

I glanced at my brothers before hopping on, then lying down. The construction class mech returned to me, and hesitated as he stood beside me, studying my frame.

I perked my wings. "You ever worked on a Seeker before?" I inquired.

"No, I've only ever have cared for non-aerial builds." He replied.

I smirked. "Is that what you grounders call yourselves?"

"We call ourselves many things." He thought for a moment before continuing. "Seekers are combat built already. And I assume you have weapons?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, I'm going to make a few changes to you." He turned on a small buzzsaw, and I felt nervous.

* * *

"Megatron, they're ready." Hook apprised the gladiator, leading us back to where he was now recovering.

"Hmm," Megatron grunted, most of his injuries patched over now, but still connected to wires pumping energon into him. Larger mechs, such as his size, do better when they have fuel pumped directly into them after severe energon loss. "Good. Starscream, was it?"

I swallowed, feeling my spark fluttering and also clutching that he actually said my designation! I can still hear how he said it that first time…

"Y-yes, sir?" I stuttered, stepping before him so he didn't need to turn in his seat.

"Soundwave informed me that you are a Seeker. I've heard of your kind before. Warriors, correct?"

"Yes, we are a race of warriors. Since birth we are taught how to battle and kill our opponents." I stated proudly, smiling as my wings perked. "We learn to not fear death, but to inflict it."

He grinned, pleased. "And you're a king? Why would someone of wealth wish to help those who come from nothing?"

I clenched my jaw for a moment. "Because… I maybe of been born into wealth, I may have never been homeless, but I have suffered from the corruption of the Senate and ratioism. I have seen my people murdered for committing no crime, and the law overlooking them. I have struggled with finances due to inability to secure a stable job as I raised daughters. While I might of managed to find locations to work, who looked the other way, and lied about me being a mere janitor so I wouldn't be taken away by the Senate, there are many, Seeker and non-Seeker, who are not so lucky.

"Because, as a leader I serve my people, and I serve Vos and all those who call her home. That includes the grounders and other non-Seekers who dwell within her spirals. And… I went to school with grounders, I am best friends with a grounder. I know this planet is messed up, and I know you are our best bet at repairing everything the Functionists, the Senate, have destroyed."

Megatron didn't speak immediately. "Would you kill to help Cybertron."

"I will kill to help my people, to help my creations, to help my mates and friends. And helping them means ending Functionism." I answered firmly, standing resolutely, letting my strict War Academy training show.

"Have you killed to help those you care for?"

"I stabbed my own sire in the helm with a sword to procure my position as Alpha in order to help my people and protect my mates. My mate has killed to save one of our daughters from someone who had assaulted her."

"And will you do it again?"

"Without hesitation."

He only smirked for a moment before speaking. "You will be abducting a senator during a city wide assault."

My optics widened some as my wings flared. Thundercracker's engine growled, Skywarp giggled.

"Abducting which senator?"

"Decimus."

"Ah." My wings flicked. "What precisely is the plan, my lord?"

"You three will interrupt Decimus' tribute unveiling in Upper Kaon. There, you are to abduct him and bring him back here, alive. The moment you extract him, you are to comm Soundwave who will give the word to the other Decepticons. As one we will strike, taking down the security forces, the industrial sector, transport centers, all of it."

"And the goal of destroying Kaon?"

"To make change."

* * *

"I don't like this."

"You never like anything, Thundercracker." I sardonically replied, leading my trine down the streets of Kaon.

"I like your aft and fragging both of you. I don't like this Megatron creep, nor his idea of destroying an entire city."

"It's to stop the senate, my dear mate."

"All the works you showed me that he had written painted him as a very different person. One wanting peace, not war." He flicked his wings.

"Times are changing. Of how much I'd prefer no war there doesn't seem to be any other way of getting the Senate to cooperate. In all honesty, I doubt an actual war will blossom. Some dissent, some skirmishes, maybe a few senators killed, but no war. Those senators have caused millions to be murdered. I think the only way we can get rid of them is to fatally relocate them."

"You are not a war commander, Starscream. You need to be keeping Seekers at peace, not leading us into potential danger."

"I am trying to lead us _out_ of danger!" I exclaimed, spinning around to face him, wings flared.

He flicked his wings, then lowered them. Tentatively, he took me and hugged me. I lowered my wings, hugging my mate back, resting my cheekplates on his chestplates.

He finally lifted my chin, forcing me to look him in the optics. "I will follow you into the sun. There is nowhere you will go that I will not follow you. There is no command you will give that I will not obey. You are my everything. The carrier to my beautiful daughters that you raised to be absolute perfection. The reason my spark continues to still pulse. My light in the darkness, and the wind on my wings." He kissed me on the lip plates. "But I still question your decision for trusting this… Gladiator and why you think his plan is beneficial to us or to stopping the Senate. I do not desire to upset you, my love. I only merely ask you to rethink and consider more options before finalizing your decision."

I bit my glossa, debating, then spoke. "And regardless of that final decision, will you still follow me?"

"Until my spark gives out."

I smirked. "I'll think about it, Thunder."

"Thank you, my love." He pecked a kiss to my lip plates.

"Stop being perfect. I hate you for it." I glared at him.

He only chuckled, kissing me again. "Sillyhelm."

"I think we should keep moving." Skywarp interrupted us. "Getting some unsavory looks from unsavory characters." He grunted.

"I wonder how Kaonians would react if we had a threesome in public." I snuggled into Thundercracker's chassis.

"Honestly, I bet orgies play a pivotal role in their society, here. The streets look like they have been jizzed all over…"

Skywarp giggled. "Jizz streets." He snorted.

"Let's find somewhere to refuel, then bond. It helps me think." I then took both their servos in mine and we walked servo-in-servo down the newly dubbed "jizz street."

* * *

Thundercracker panted as he thrust into me, concentrating on getting a final overload in. I lied beneath him, looking off to the side, feeling his warm exhales on my faceplates. He smiled at me, and I turned to him, offering a small smile back. He kissed me on the lip plates, wings fluttering, then pulled away as he finally climaxed. He panted over me, allowing his systems to cool as I felt his fluids gushing into my body. Finally, he kissed me one last time, pulled out, and lied beside me. Skywarp snuggled against my front as Thundercracker lied behind me, both of them wrapping their arms around me.

I listened to them both fall into recharge, but my optics remained dimply online, thinking, musing, debating on what to do. I had to help my people, my creations, my trinemates, friends. I had to do something to make Cybertron a more bearable place. I had to stop the Senate, their corruption, the callous actions of the Functionists and The Institution that was rumored to exist. I had to be part of the change.

And Megatron… He represented that change. Him and the Decepticons. No one else had been able to rally and provoke as many people as he had. He touched me unlike anyone else had. And unlike everyone else who had spoken up against the Senate, he was still around. That had to be a sign of some kind, right?

Of how much I disliked the idea of putting myself and my amazing mates at risk of being killed in order to abduct some heavily guarded senator as Decimus, I needed to do my part.

Maybe I was a cog in the machine. But not the machine of the Functionists or Senate. No, the machine Megatron was building. The one that would repair our screwed over planet and society, and instill something better. Something that would ensure the peace, welfare, and happiness to all Cybertronians.

Maybe… This was what I was meant to do. If not for me, for those I was in charge of. Those who I loved.

I swallowed, deciding my fate for the next 48,193 vorns that very night, in the arms of my lovers, my best friends, the only ones who would be with me throughout it, for I will lose so many I care for in that time. So many that should still be here. So many… And some… No carrier should have to bury.

I decided I would do it.

* * *

I transformed and perched myself on the satellite array, the long, metal antenna of it perfect for my peds to hook onto. I crouched, wings perked, wrists rested on my knees, the typical perch for a resting Seeker in wait. Thundercracker was perched on another building across the courtyard. And Skywarp was in hiding nearby. Within the courtyard was a large gathering of the wealthy and their guards, servants carrying platters of engex and high grade energon, and much palaver about their wealth and superiority to those born in more humble families.

I saw him. Senator Decimus was on a stage nearby the statue being revealed. A statue to glorify him, despite all the wrongdoings he had committed. Despite him literally being a pile of scrap.

I hated him.

Everyone was cheering, clearly pleased with the unveiled sculpture. I perked my wings, then opened my commlink.

"Proceed."

Thundercracker leaped off his perch, transformed, and flew downward. He pulled up and passed over the crowd, barely hitting guards and noblemechs, causing drinks to spill and people ducking for cover.

As he flew off all optics were on him, stunned and confused. Skywarp teleported, materializing behind Senator Decimus and immediately opening fire on his guards.

"Ahhhh!" Decimus screamed as Skywarp grasped him then teleported before the other guards could fire back.

I transformed and dove, seeing them as targets, not as lives with families. Thundercracker flew back from the opposite direction, and we both opened fire. Our strafing tore through the ranks of guards and even noblemechs who didn't get out of the way quick enough. They were screaming. I remember them so clearly as they fell, their every shot missing us, but I almost felt everyone of my lasers striking them. And soon, only smoke remained.

Skywarp rematerialized, throwing Decimus on the ground just as Thundercracker and I transformed, landing beside him.

"We're clear." Thundercracker grunted, not pleased, but he obeyed.

I approached the senator as he sat on his aft, anxiously watching us. And I felt.. Powerful. The fear emanating from his being just… Fueled me. My trinemates stood behind me, glaring, wings flared, silent.

I smirked. "Not bad, hmm, Senator?" I leered over him. "Punch a hole in the sky and the masses are transfixed, optics wide, mouth agape, like a pack of startled primitives…" I then crouched before him, my face in his, ensuring my sharp denta were visible to him. "Including your security detail." I turned to Skywarp. "Secondary objective: Mark it."

Skywarp smiled, giggling as he turned and began to fire at the large sigil of the Senate, which would later become the insignia of the Autobots.

"Wwwwuhh…" Decimus groaned, trying to get his bearings. "Why?"

"I placed my servos on my hips as my smile grew. "Oh, Senator, if I told you," I then reached down to grasp his neck. "I'd have to kill you."

As we flew away with our prisoner, the Decepticon symbol now burnt over the Senate sigil, I opened my commlink to Soundwave. "We're out, clean and smiling."

"Confirmed. All secondary operations, you are clear to proceed. Time to make our mark."

We flew, flying over as the city was brought down. The industry sector destroyed, security forces killed, poisoning of corrupt industry owners and noblemechs, resources flow disrupted, transport centers compromised, and police officers assaulted all erupted throughout the metropolis. Soon, smoke was billowing from every quadrant, and the citizens were in a panic.

I took my trine to the secret gladiator arena, and we waited with the Senator until Soundwave came for me. I left my trinemates with Decimus and followed him to find Megatron in a back room, yelling at the minibots Rumble and Frenzy. He had forcibly reformatted them and they weren't too pleased. But his anger and punching the wall changed their processors.

"So… Soundwave it is!" One of them quickly replied, turning to the blue mech.

Megatron noticed me, his optics glowing brightly. "_Almost_ late." He grunted. "On task?"

He began walking and I followed. "The… Ah.. _Task_ is complete." I replied feeling a little nervous. Perhaps due to his anger, or perhaps an instinctual warning of my future life with him. "I just don't understand the _'why'_ of it all."

"Just remember what we _agreed_. You could say we're sending a message."

I bit my lip plate, recalling what the entire plan was. He had said more to me than most, which made me uncertain why he seemed to trust me so much right off. But, he had told me the main goal was to get captured. To lure in the police with Decimus' abduction, and we all be caught. Then, I would make a plea as he pretended to claim I had betrayed them and I would be taken to the Senate for an emergency hearing to tell them everything.

I guess he knew we were meant to be stuck together forever, for everything he told me so early on… It was a lot.

While I had been collecting the Senator, Megatron had summoned all the gladiators and those wanting to join the Decepticons. Hundreds came, so many I would end up being stuck with for vorns. Motormaster, Razorclaw, Runabout, Runamuck, even Grimlock. They all gathered in the arena, all watching the vid screens that displayed Megatron as he spoke.

"I want to ask each of you a question." He began, his vocalizer firm, commanding. "Why are you here? You come from Tarn, you come from Vos, Altihex, Uraya, and Kalis. We gather in Kaon, and so we bring out misery _together_! And we _fight_!" He held up an energy sword for emphasize. "We are the forgotten, trying to forget. Forgotten, until you stand with a blade in one hand, a throat in the other. Then you remember. You _feel it_. You are _alive_! We can wear badges, join teams, fight and kill… Then the badge comes off and you crawl home. Assembled here I see _strength. Power. The most dangerous Cybertronians alive_. So… What if the badge never came off? What if our new arena was the entire face of the planet? What if there was one badge for all of us? And instead of fighting each other we attack those that put us here… And we take what is ours!"

He paused, overlooking the crowd as they cheered and roared in approval. I glanced over at Soundwave, him sharing a cold look back.

"Would _you_ have the _bearing_ for that!?" Megatron continue. "Would _they_?!" He then gestured as Thundercracker and Skywarp dragged out Decimus, bringing him over to Megatron. Megatron snatched the Senator my the arm and roughly shoved him down. "Look at the _fear_. The self-interest, the loathing for us… Loathing for what they have created. Fear for what will happen. We are without fear. And we will make our mark upon this world." He then grasped Decimus' helm and yanked him up so he was on his knees, back looking up at the ceiling. "Why don't you all get started making an impression?"

And that's when hell broke loose.

"YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

My optics widened as thick, pinkish smoke exploded from all directions, soon choking us in zero visibility. I heard shouts, screams, several pushed me around, then someone yell at me.

"Get out of here!"

"Get out where?! I can't see-" I started to shout back, suddenly terrified, and suddenly thinking about my carrier and creations.

An eruption of blasters over the roar of the panicked crowd filled my audio receptors. I bolted in the direction I had last seen my trinemates, but I was knocked down. I struggled, I fought, and I was punched a few times before being held down on my front. Manacles were fashioned to my wrists, and I knew it was over. I ceased struggling, allowing myself to be dragged out by my captures. I heard Megatron shouting. I was shoved against the wall, the smoke dissipating enough I could see. Megatron was dog piled by several Kaon police officers, struggling to put an inhibitor claw on him.

Then, I saw him. Sentinel Prime. I swallowed, looking away. The Prime new me. After all, as a politician for Vos, a representative of Seekers, I had to deal with him a few times as well as other senators. I wouldn't be able to hide what I had done. I would be shredded by the other Seekers.

"So, this is Megatron, huh?" I heard the Prime mockingly greet as he stood before the gladiator. "The big bad himself." He then crouched, his faceplates in Megatron's. "I don't see it."

Megatron snarled, his optics glowing brightly. "Keep… Looking." He growled, still trying to fight himself free.

Sentinel stood back up as the inhibitor claw was placed on Megatron by the cop who would later become the Autobot Prowl. "I thought he'd be bigger. Process him."

I swallowed as I was grabbed and forced to stand. We were all led away into transport vehicles, crammed tightly together. My claustrophobia started to creep in, my optics wide, desperately looking for my brothers. I first spotted Skywarp, forcing my way over to him. I pressed my brow against his, hearing his denta chattering as he trembled in fear.

"It's okay. We're going to be fine." I spoke softly to him. "I have Shanix. We'll pay our bails. We'll be fine."

Thundercracker forced his way over to us, wings flaring, engine growling, making it clear he would murder anyone who tried to hurt his trinemates. Skywarp and I both curled into Thundercracker's protective chassis, scared, but feeling safe so long as he was there.

I looked over, seeing Megatron… And his smirk.

As we neared the security headquarters of Kaon I heard arguing from one of the officers on the communicator.

"Look, prisoner overflow doesn't mean that we lay down tools. It means get _creative_! Priority ones are secured, priority two needs anything with a lock and a door. _Clear_ it, _secure_ it, and _fill_ it!"

I was more nervous, not wanting to be tightly crammed into a cell all because they ran out of room for us. Over 300% capacity to be exact.

The transport ships landed and we were forced out. My trinemates stayed glued to me, and I stayed close to Megatron. We were stopped one at a time by an officer with a datapad.

"Designation?" The one officer seeing me gruffly demanded.

I swallowed. "Seeker Starscream of Vos." I didn't sound as confident as I wish I had.

He searched me, then found my file, for the Senate kept files on everyone. "Hmm, Vosian fake politician. Looks like you already have somewhat of a criminal record, here. Theft, illegal arms dealing, counterfeit…"

I felt Thundercracker's disapproving glare. I might of… possibly done more than just give the Decepticons illegal weapons… I probably should of mentioned that… I knew if we survived this Thundercracker would be beating my aft for the next eighty vorns… My carrier might join him.

He put in the info then shoved me forward.

"Designation?" He practically spat.

"S-Seeker Skywarp of Vos." Skywarp swallowed, trembling.

"Hmm… Outlier. Used to be in the outlier labs."

The face Skywarp made was… Not like any I had seen on him. His wings were so low, and he started to tremble so hard. I could hear his denta clattering, his wings rattling against his sides, and his optics almost seemed to have lost color.

"I-I-I-I-I=" He stuttered, unable to speak.

"Next!"

Skywarp was forced forward, never looking away from me as he madly blabbered.

"I-can't-go-back-I-can't-go-back-I-can't-go-back-I-can't-go-back-I-can't-go-back-I-can't-"

"You're not going back." I quickly reassured him. "I'll kill before that happens."

"Th-they hurt me…" Coolant began to pour from his optics, his entire frame quaking in absolute fear.

"Skywarp, focus on me. Sky, sweetie, calm down." I said quickly, noticing how the inhibitor claw he wore tightened on him. He was trying to either transform or active his warp generator, but the device was restricting the control he had of his body. Oddly enough, they never bothered putting one on me. I guess they ran out and since I'm so short and scrawny they assumed me the least danger. Fools.

Thundercracker was now with us, his face an enigma, being strong for us. He purred his engine, pressing his brow against Skywarp's, soothing him. Then he kissed us both on the lip plates before we were shoved away by guards with electro batons.

We were led into the building and forced into cells, much too small for all of us. They removed my manacles to place on another prisoner being unruly. I found myself seated beside Megatron, my trinemates on the other side of him. Everyone was stressed and nervous, looking towards Megatron, our leader, for guidance.

"Tell them something." I spoke up to him, but he didn't even look at me. I flicked my wings, annoyed why he wouldn't say _something_! "Dammit, we're all in here because of you! Tell them something!" I growled.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then tightly closed it. I was confused, then I understood, and smirked. He wanted the guards and senate to think they had won, but his plan was working. I smiled, feeling better now.

"Sir, this arrived. Senate directive. Says here this one walks away." An officer said as he handed a datapad to another officer.

"_This_ one?" The other officer demanded loudly as they were forcing prisoners into cells.

Soundwave silently glared, not reacting at all.

"Pffft… Fine. He can walk, roll, or slide out on a trail of grease. I don't care." The officer receiving the order finally grunted after looking at the datapad. He turned to Soundwave and jabbed a thumb. "Beat it."

Soundwave didn't react still, glaring coldly at him, then calmly walking away.

"Get out." Megatron whispered to me.

I eyed him, then inclined my helm. I made my way to the energy bars, swallowing, thinking about how best to trick the guard into letting me out. I chewed my lower lip plate before leaning forward so I could whisper in his audio receptor.

"Hey… Hey!"

"What?" The guard grunted, looking back at me, his face hidden behind a helmet.

"You need to listen…" I swallowed. "We don't have much time." I had planned maybe a little speech for how I knew another wave of Decepticons would attack, anything to panic the guard, but… Megatron knew what to do.

"You!" He suddenly roared, pointing at me. "Kill him!" He commanded the Decepticons.

My trinemates looked horrified, and for a moment I believed him, letting out a horrified squawk as Decepticons charged.

"Get me out!" I freaked out, being yanked out of the cell just before the energy bars returned. It took me a moment, then I collected myself, remembering the plan. "Take me to the senate. I have something that guarantees their future and mine." I quickly blurted out.

The guards didn't seem to believe me, but they probably assumed I must of been important if Megatron had ordered me killed. So, they led me away, and I couldn't help but smirk. So easily fooled.

"Nice friends." One of the guards grunted.

"Don't worry about them. They aren't your friends anymore." The second guard replied. "You should be more worried about what you're going to say to the council."

I glanced back before they took me away. They led me through the building, going towards where an emergency session of the senate was being held in regards to the attack on Kaon and kidnapping of Decimus.

I thought about what I would say, wanting to do what Megatron commanded, but also some of my own flair to it.

I was forced out to the podium, surrounded by the senate, a large pit surrounding me with only the bridge behind me leading back through the door I had entered through.

"Let this special hearing of the Kaon Council be marked as in commencement. Prisoner Starscream, I am required to list your charges as follows…" The head senator spoke, seated before me. I kept my faceplates an enigma, not sure what they had on me. "Assault, murder, armed robbery, destruction of state property, inciting civil disobedience, extortion, kidnapping, receiving and selling stolen goods, passing counterfeit funds, firing upon a state senator, multiple counts of attacks on state officers and state property, supplying known criminals with illegal weaponry, vehicle theft, and misrepresenting yourself as a state official."

Okay, firstly, some of those aren't true. Secondly, damn, they got everything.

And yet, I smirked. "Heh, nobody's perfect." I was proud now, but when my carrier found out…

The senator gave me a look before continuing. "Prisoner, you risk much coming to us. Why did the prisoner seek an early hearing?"

I shrugged, feeling like some sass was due. "I was eager to see how the other half lived. Nice place." Not as nice as my palace, but the wealthy grounders did have nicer stuff than even the Alpha.

"This chair holds the prisoner in contempt!" Decimus shouted furiously. "I suggest a movement to expel the prisoner and return him to confinement!"

I chuckled, loving how pissed he was. "Do your empty chairs also hold me in contempt?" I paused, noticing how they were silent, debating what to say to me, but I chose to do the talking for them. "Listen up. I am here for a reason." I began, feeling excitement, eager to deploy what Hook had done to me. "I have a message for you. For all of you. From all of those in your cells. Through your own interests you created this. You brought us here. You didn't just make it possible, you made it happen. All we did was give it a badge."

"Take. Him. Away." The head senator growled as he jabbed a digit at me.

I suddenly got excited, not scared oddly enough. But… Excited. I wasn't who I had been stellar cycles ago. I was someone else now, and I could do something I never could do before now since I had the backup of the Decepticon movement behind me.

"Oh, I don't think so." I activated the new panels Hook had installed on my upper arms and folded out my arm guns. In the same movement I raised my arms, took aim, and fired.

"SECURITY! SECURITY!" I think it was Decimus who shouted it.

Soundwave was suddenly beside me, Ravage and his birds leaping out of his chest compartment, him firing his own weapon as his pets attacked.

"I don't think that's going to help." I smiled as the guards fell before me, my lasers striking them in the faceplates and chests.

I massacred them. And I felt… Turned on, proud… Pumped.

As ordered, I carved the Decepticon insignia onto the wall of the senate room, then turned to the deceased Decimus, smoke billowing from his mouth as energon oozed from his now broken body.

"Destruction of the old way starts with the self, eh senator?"

"Continue with the plan, Starscream." Soundwave snapped, recalling his pets, Rumble and Frenzy to him.

I gave a single nod before transforming, firing at the ceiling, then flying through the hole. I circled around the building, aimed my missiles, and released them. The most satisfying explosion reached my audio receptors as I dove into the newly created door to the prison cells. I transformed, walking over the corpses of the guards I had killed with the explosion.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted at me from his cell. "Don't waste time! All levels. All crimes. Open all cells, free everyone! Not just those that came in with us. All of them walk out with us to thank for it."

I snorted out heavily from my intakes, then palmed the control panel, unleashing the prisoners. Megatron and everyone else stormed out, manacles being ripped off, inhibitor claws removed, guards slaughtered… Soundwave emerged with his minions and crates of weapons. Rumble and Frenzy gave each prisoner one weapon and one badge to wear.

I watched for a moment before noticing it. I lifted it out of the crate, feeling it, realizing what it was for I had trained with them before at the War Academy. And I knew this was perfect for him. Oh, the mistake I made…

"Megatron," I spoke, him not looking directly at me, but clearly listening. "I watched your fights and I always noticed you leading with your right. It got you into trouble on number 37 when the-"

"Starscream, your _point_?!" He barked, turning sharply to me.

I then gestured to it. "With _this_ you can make that work for you."

"Hmm," He took it, feeling it, then attached it to his right arm. "Yes, there's something about this."

"Heh, something to make sure that a fair fight is the other guy's problem." I smiled.

Megatron aimed the fusion cannon and fired, blasting a hole through the outer wall of the cell. Little did I knew that I would know what it would be like to be hit by that thing…

"Megatron, we await your command." Someone spoke.

"Fall on them as predators do prey. Show no mercy." He callously ordered. Everything." He gestured towards the city we overlooked. "All of this… Burns."

I signalled my trinemates over, and we transformed and flew off. I led them through the city as chaos erupted, firefights, explosions, hell soon breaking out beneath us. I took them towards a transport ship that obviously carried the most elite, and just felt hatred for these people. Because of them… we suffered. These grounders who thought themselves better than us Seekers. Who forced us to become warriors to survive and subsequently creating traditionalism that had caused me to almost commit suicide. Because of these nobles, these wealthy grounders, these corrupt politicians, my people and so many others suffered, were tortured, unable to work the jobs we wanted, made slaves, and murdered without justice.

I hated them. All my hatred for them just… Unleashed itself. I finally could. I finally could exact revenge.

"Bring it down." I ordered my trinemates.

Thundercracker twitched, suddenly uneasy.

"You heard him." Skywarp snapped, but almost gleefully. After all, they had sent him to the lab.

"I… Uh… I'm thinking that…"

"Don't _think_. Just _do_." Skywarp then fired.

It didn't take too many missiles before the transport vessel began its final descent, crashing into the middle of the city, exploding and setting everything around it on fire. Buildings it struck toppled over, entire towers falling creating massive dust clouds, visibility now almost non-existent with the smoke, fire, ash, and dust from the destruction.

I flew my trine down and we attacked anyone who shot at us. Kaon police swarming the Decepticons, no discernable front line, just chaos. Absolute, intense, unimaginable chaos. I had never been in war before, and this… Exhilarated me.

The smell of burning metal and energon, the burn of the fires as I flew through them, the embers singeing my delicate wings. The screams of the dying and injured, the energy boost as I dodged laser shots and shrapnel. My intakes choking with the dust, the smoke, the stench of death. I never realized how… Calming a battlefield was.

I… Loved it. I never imagined I ever would. Here I am a carrier of five femmes and sire to two mechs, and grandcreator to sixteen grandcreations. A little, scrawny Seeker who cries a lot and for most of my life at this point was scared of my own shadow. And yet here I was. The Alpha, leading my trine into a warzone, and it excited me. Thrilled me. Pleasured me.

I thirsted for this. I craved the sweet fruit of this forsaken tree and never even knew it was the very thing I had always desired. I wanted more.

I don't know how long we had been battling, maybe a joor at this point. It was impossible to keep track. But, after some time there was a huge explosion coming from near the center of the city. I turned my trine around and flew in that direction, curious what was happening.

It was Sentinel Prime in Apex Armor, and he was battling Megatron. I hadn't witnessed the beginning of this fight, but I saw Megatron tearing at the armor, shooting and punching the Prime, and Sentinel ruthlessly fighting back. I had no way of getting a clear shot with Megatron so close, so I focused on just keeping other officers away. Keep them from being able to help the Prime.

During the midst of their battle, Megatron managed to yank Sentinel over the edge of the bridge they were on, and the both of them plummeted. I felt my spark stopping, terrified of Megatron's death. I circled around, transformed, and landed, my trinemates and other Decepticons gathering around. We watched as Megatron beat the Prime, punching, tearing, ripping him apart. We watched in silence, witnessing the death of a Prime and an era.

When he was finally done, Megatron turned to face his Decepticons, covered in energon, it dripping from every part of his frame. And his faceplates… The first time I saw such evil.

"One of you," He jabbed a digit at my trinemates and I. "Return Sentinel to his soldiers."

"I'll do it." Skywarp nodded at me, knowing Thundercracker would be uncomfortable, and I not the strongest.

Skywarp picked up, the body, transformed, and flew off. He found the police, where they were gathered, and released the Prime, never ceasing in his flight. He soon returned to us, and we waited.

The Kaon police pulled out. They left Kaon. We had won. The Decepticons had won their first major victory in what would soon become a true war. And we celebrated.

I couldn't stay, though. I took my trinemates and we flew back towards Vos. Skywarp opened a warp gate and we passed through it, rematerializing over Vos. Only then did I realize how absolutely exhausted I was. We had been gone all orbital cycle. I hope no one noticed…

We transformed and landed on the balcony outside my quarters. I nodded to the guards, then palmed the door open. Thundercracker pulled us both to the berth, and the moment we lied down our processors shut down. We were out, deep in recharge, covered in energon, oil, ash, dirt, the filth of the battle, and smelling awful. But, we had done it, we were home, and we were alive.

I didn't realize how much would change for me from here on out. This was only the beginning when I officially joined the cause. All this happened in only two orbital cycles since first speaking to Megatron. I couldn't even begin to fathom what would happen for the next several thousand vorns.

* * *

**And I'm back. Missed me? :)**

**Woo! A LOT to go over in this! Okay, firstly, after you read the notes or whatever, look at this because this will help you understand a LOT in this fic and other things I've had in previous fics: w w w. watchdominion . com**

**Remove spaced and type that into search bar and watch it. Very informative! It'll make you understand like everything about my fics and important shit.**

**Okay, quick update on my life as it pertains to this: Remember the cyberbullies I complained a lot in previous fics? If you've read my stuff before you might recall. Sadly, still are active, causing crimes, police won't do shit, and making it difficult for me to find work. It's really bad for me financially right now due to them. I haven't even been able to get my Masters because of them. So, if you see anything about me, especially saying my fics "glorify rape" or are "rape kink" or something just generally negative about me, it's those sociopaths. Hopefully, I can get help soon and have them answer to the law or at least get websites to step up and remove all the hate speech/polemics they have posted about me and their other victims. So, be careful everyone. Avoid these dangerous people and be cautious of others out there online. I don't want you suffering as I and others have. :(**

_**Now, onto the fic!**_

**The intro of Starscream being crowned is a scene in _Legitimus Heres._ But pay attention to the oath he took. It's going to play a crucial role throughout the entire war. His promises shall reflect what he'll do for the Seekers throughout the war and this story.**

**That's why it was saved for this fic rather than shown in the previous fic. The previous one had an epilogue that would fit in this fic, and this one a prologue that would fit in the previous. See what I did?! :D I so clever. :P**

**My fics follow the IDW G1 Transformers (2005) comics heavily since they are the best, most thought out, and have the most material. So, because of that, and these comics making me a TF fan and literally helping me keep from shooting myself in late 2014, I am making this fic VERY heavily influenced by them. Most of this chapter was the events of _Megatron Origins_ chapters 3-4. Like, page-by-page and word-for-word influenced. Most things Starscream and Megatron said were copied exactly from the comic, especially when they first met.**

**Go back and read those issues to see. That's why some things may not be as clear since Starscream wasn't with Megatron through all of those events, but in the comic we follow Megatron through it so you can get the full story.**

**Now, there were multiple writers for these comics over the 13 years it ran. Because of that there are continuity errors. One of which making Starscream having committed so many crimes after only being with Megatron and the Decepticons for like 2 days. Another one was that Starscream recruited Shockwave before even meeting Megatron which makes no sense. Starscream would of recruited him after meeting Megatron so that time was put down wrong.**

**I'm going to fix the mistakes I find since the writers who tried to fix them, like John Barber, simply couldn't rewrite the entire comics. But I can write my fic!**

**So, for the crimes Starscream commits before meeting Megatron, let's go through those:**

**In the comics Starscream does pretend to be a senator for Vos. He had tried to become one through votes and all of that, but due to being a Seeker no one cared about him. So, he faked his way in in order to help. We see this spoken about in the _Optimus Prime_ issues near the end of the series, and during the _Autocracy Trilogy_. Obviously in my fic he doesn't do that, but the Alpha does act as a politician, basically a senator for Vos since they own most of the city. So, the racist Senate would see that as faking being a state official.**

**The guns, theft, exertion, inciting civil disobedience, counterfeiting, and selling stolen goods easily could of been done when he was trying to help the Decepticons but hadn't met Megatron yet. Megatron is about a million years old by the time the events of _Megatron Origins_ begins. And he started writing polemics and questioning the Senate thousands of years prior. So, Starscream is only about like 2 or less vorns old by the time he meets Megatron, meaning less than 150 years old. Basically, he's like 25 years old during this. Very much a baby in comparison to Megatron and most around him influencing him. He's probably more like 100 years old since the events of _A Prince of Vos_ only span a little over a vorn (83 years) and this sequel begins not too long afterwards. Some years, but not another vorn.**

**That means, Starscream has been reading about Megatron's writings and ideas for a long time. Then Megatron was in the gladiator fights for decades. A long time. It wasn't overnight stuff. And Starscream has watched all his fights and came to obsess over him from the writings, the fights, etc. Starscream has had decades to become the number one fangirl. And being the biggest fan, as he was in the comics having literally memorized entire fights, almost every page of Megatron's writings, etc., he would want to help. And that means handing out Megatron's writings, spreading the info on it, and even supplying the Decepticons goods. **

**He helped them get weapons, illegally, obviously, and stole things, maybe weapons, and even a vehicle or more to help transport, and got other people to help him. In my fic, he mostly paid people to do his work since being Alpha he's watched by many, but how many of those guys kept their mouths shut about it?**

**And the assault, murder, kidnapping, etc. charges came about from him kidnapping Senator Decimus. So, entirely possible he got those charges in, just most when not having met Megatron.**

**Why would he not have been arrested before? In the comics it's most likely they just had trouble catching him because he's too smart. But in my fic where his location is obvious, it's his power. He's surrounded by Seekers who are feared, he controls most of a huge city, and canonly, Vos IS independent. It has the space port and is rich in natural energon reserves and energy resources. My headcannon being because it's on a mountain/mountain range and the mountains are able to provide with rivers, mines of energon, better solar energy being closer to the atmosphere, etc. In order to keep some semblance of control over Vos the senate has to play it safe. Because Vos could cut off at any moment and the entire Seeker population and their space port filled with military vessels could keep the rest of Cybertron out. And being situated on/within mountains, that's impossible to conquer and take away.**

**So, the Senate has to play it safe and not barge in the arrest the ruler of that powerhouse. Until at least he exposes himself when he's outside of it in Kaon. Then they could arrest him.**

**Now, about the adaptation:**

**So, in the Transformers universe evolution is a fact. Macro evolution, that is. So, that means the universe is billions of years old and allows species to change into new species over time. I don't believe in macro evolution (yes, you still can be a scientist and know all about science and facts without believing rats became whales over a ridiculous amount of time), but in order for some fictional stories, such as Transformers, to work it has to be true. So, this means they had a long ass time to adapt and change.**

**Now, in the comics it confirms that Cybertronians were more "bestial." They were more on four legs, more like your typical non-human animals. This is why Onyx Prime is the Prime of the beasts because he saw the Cybertronians who weren't as physically evolved still as beings, not mere objects. He actually cared for them. Of course... Fake Onyx was different, but read the comics for that. True Onyx was all for the beasts.**

**Cybertronians evolved over time, often through forced adaptations, as I have my Seekers do. So, original Seekers most likely were a bird-like species. In the comics we have seen them with sharp canine-like denta and even claws. Possibly kept from their primal forms. **

**We also know some ancient tribes of Cybertronians never evolved as much as the "typical" Cybertronian. In Spotlight: Orion Pax we see Orion and others battle "slicers," which were an ancient tribe that just stopped evolving and stayed as they were for millions of years. And they were quite "bestial." **

**So, very possible why Seekers still have certain quirks to them that don't align to other Cybertronians. Not just due to culture, but choosing not to adapt on those bestial traits because it game them the edge in fighting. Hissing, sharp denta, claws, horrible battle shrieks, etc. actually helps you in a fight than being a boring human-like battle. If someone had claws and spat in your face, that gives you more reason to stay away from them. Giving them the edge because they now are less likely to be hurt by you and can use that to escape or make a lunge.**

**So, Seekers can force themselves to adapt when enough CNA has been detected for improvement. Like, a baby Seeker is born and their CNA is for better wings, and another baby has CNA for better eye sight. They collect it all from all these adapted babies, mass together, force it into other CNA, it changes, and they make the change. Like a mixture of selective breeding and cloning.**

**Why did I have this happen? Because in the comics that showed Starscream before meeting Megatron he had a frame very similar to G1 cartoon Starscream. But in _Megatron Origin_, the _Autocracy_ trilogy, and other flashback comics the Seekers had that very thin, bat-wing, more bestial body. So, they changed bodies before officially joining the Decepticons. **

**In the comics Starscream did gift Megatron the fusion canon.**

**Also, note how much Starscream is changing. He's been influenced by power from watching Megatron's fights, and now knowing he'll get away with killing. He's becoming free, allowing him to commit more heinous crimes.**

**That's a long ass author's note... I probably should stop it.**

**ANYWAY! Go to that first link and watch it. Also, you can go to my home page to find my other pages to talk, learn more about veganism, etc.**

**Remember, GO VEGAN if you are against abuse, rape, murder, exploitation, and dying of cancer!**

**Read my Educational Journals posted on my profile page!**

**Also, you can find me here:**

**Ga-Maleven on DeviantART (Currently down until I get rid of cyberbullies)**

**The Vegan Dragon on Facebook**

**The Vegan Dragon - Ga_Maleven on Twitter**

**Let me know your thoughts and SHARE, FAVE, COMMENT, GO VEGAN, GIVE ME MONEY, WORSHIP STARSCREAM, and be FABULOUS!**

**_Please see my headcanons BELOW! (Full list with character bios under last "chapter" of "An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling.)_**

* * *

** Cybertronian Reproduction: **

(Explanation if this is also given in chapter 5 of _Illicitus_. Explains more of how interface feels.)

Cybertronian reproduce similar to mammals. Mechs possess a spike (penis) and a valve (vagina). Femmes only possess a valve. The spike and valve are protected under fold away "lids" that move at either the command of the owner or when turned on. Over them is the codpiece, which can fold away at command or when turned on.

Depending on how a mech is turned on, their spike may harden or valve lubricate. Transfluid (cum) is energon and oil based, being leaked out from the valve to make it easier for the spike to move in and out of it. The spike also produces it's own transfluid (semen) to be released out of it when ejaculating.

Similar to organics, the valve has many sensory nodes inside of it to feel everything, and a "G-spot." This creates pleasure and a wonderful sensation to the Cybertronian being spiked (penetrated). The spike also contains sensory nodes on it to feel pleasure when being stroked or moving inside of a valve. Sending electrical currents into transformation seams and sensitive body parts can also turn on a Cybertronian.

The spike enters the valve, and the mech humps the other until they ejaculate, releasing nanites (sperm) into the valve's line (cervix). The nanites travel into the gestation tank (uterus) where they interact with the gestation nanites (eggs). They connect to each other and begin to form a protoform (fetus) which grows inside of the gestation tank for a stellar cycle (7.5 months).

The protoform floats inside of the gestation tank in an energon based fluid keeping it from slamming around while inside and keeping it warm. There are wires connected to the protoform acting as umbilical cords, giving it all the energon it requires to grow.

The carrier (mother) ingests carrier additives which is simply a special kind of metal ground up into a powder. Usually taken in energon, this powder is pumped from the carrier's fuel tank and into the gestation tank. It then fuses to the protoform to begin to grow, developing the inside and outside of the frame (body). If the carrier does not take the additives, then their systems will take metal from their body to make the protoform, which harms the carrier.

A protoform can only form if there is a spark bond between the two mating Cybertronians. A spark bond happens when two mating Cybertronians remove their chest plates and allow their sparks to exchange CNA (DNA) and coding between each other. Spark bonds usually happen during a shared overload (orgasm), but sometimes can be achieved without even interfacing. In order to be successful, the spark bonding and connecting of nanites must happen simultaneously in order for a protoform to begin to form. It is this reason why Cybertronians who wish to reproduce must interface quite a bit to ensure that the delicate timing of spark bonding and nanite connecting happens at the exact time. Even a few astroseconds off can lead to the carrier's spark rejecting a newly formed spark and thus ending the carrying before it even has a chance to begin.

It is possible for the nanites of one mech to form a fetus and the spark bond from another mech to form the sparkling's spark. This is very rare and can only happen under double penetration with spark bonding.

A carrying Cybertronian experiences many of the same complications as an organic. Sore backstrut (spine), peds (feet), weariness, depression, morning sickness, heat waves, helmaches (headaches), odd cravings, mood swings, and programming getting "out of wrack." Postpartum depression and other mental issues are also possible for them to develop during and after the carrying.

While carrying, the sparkling's spark grows inside of the carrier's spark chamber, feeding off the carrier's spark. It is sustained by the carrier's spark, and has a special bond with the carrier. While still inside the carrier, the sparkling will begin to recognize their carrier's vocalizer, some words, and begins the bonding process. In the first orn, the spark may split once or more times. This creates twins or however many sparklings that the spark splits into. The gestation tank with them force the protoform to split to create more so that each spark will have a body.

Just before labor begins, the spark of the protoform travels through a tube to enter the gestation tank. From there, it goes inside of the sparkling and labor begins. When giving birth, the protoform exits out of the gestation tank helm first. The wires disconnect from it as it is pushed out by the gestation tank moving the individual plates to push it along. It emerges helm first out of the valve, silver and the optics offline. Optics online three to five orbital cycles (days) after being born. The gestation tank empties itself of the fluids through the valve, during labor. The time period of labor differs, sometimes being only a breem to joors.

Once the sparkling is born, they begin to nurse and develop a bond with their carrier. A tube from the inside of the carrier's chest is given to the sparkling to nurse from. This small tube is located near the spark chamber and is connected to a small tank that produces weakened energon. Each Cybertronian possesses two of these tubes. The carrier continues to take the carrier additives, which are pumped into the tank for the weakened energon. This allows the sparkling to take in the metal to grow, while also refueling on energon that won't over energize their weak engines. They nurse multiple times an orbital cycle for the first few orns, gradually decreasing. When they are about five decacycles old they may begin to try regular energon, but will continue to nurse for almost two stellar cycles before being completely weaned.

Once weaned, they continue to retrieve their carrier addictives by adding it to their regular energon, while the carrier can cease taking it. The sparklings keep taking the additives until they stop growing at about seventeen to twenty stellar cycles.

Between one orbital cycle old to two stellar cycles old, creations are referred to as sparklings. Three stellar cycles to four they are toddlers. Five to twelve stellar cycles they are younglings. Thirteen to twenty-five stellar cycles they are adolescent. Older they are adults.

Overloads are the release of built up energy from interface. They can sometimes hurt, but usually if the Cybertronian is being forced to interface or not enjoying it. Overloads always occur. Unlike with organics who reach organism if they are turned on, overloads are simply from the surge of energy that always builds up. Some may take longer to build up enough excess energy to overload, such as larger Cybertronians. Some Cybertronians can't overload too many times in a single interface session due to the risk of overheating.

Cybertronians use protection by either disconnecting nanite wires from under a panel just above a mech's codpiece, or using a grounding. Disconnecting the nanite wires prevents an electrical surge from "onlining" the nanites, thus making them infertile. When activated with the electrical surge, they are active and can connect to gestation nanites. If self repairs activates around the nanite wires, they may reconnect, so constant checking of them before interface is necessary.

A grounding is a small device placed inside of a Cybertronian that pinches close the tube connecting the valve to the gestation tank, thus keeping nanites from going through it. They are easy to put in and remove.

Another method is simply not to sparkbond, but it is safer to use the above methods just in case.

Cybertronians can pass on ITVs (Interface Transmitted Virus) to each other through interface or energon mixing. Some ITVs may be minor, but many are deadly and can cause the spark to cease pulsating.

Sparklings can sometimes be born with mental or physical defects or mutations. Most physical mutations can be repaired. Sparks can die when inside of the carrier's spark chamber, thus killing the sparkling. Miscarriages and other complications can also occur. Cybertronians do have abortion methods, and can also perform C-sections.

* * *

** Mates and Culture About Interface: **

(Examples of Cybertronians joining can be found in chapter 17 of _Ancillam_, and chapters 13 and 15 of _Invictus_.)

Cybertronians will get mech-friends or femme-friends, dating them and getting to know them. When Cybertronians are betrothed, they are referred to as "mates." Mates usually have regular interface and may even begin to reproduce. When they join (marry) they become Conjunx Endura for life, unless they divorce.

The ceremony for joining usually has family members and friends of those joining gathered to watch. Someone that is an official or in some type of office tends to proceed the ceremony, but it can be anyone. They will address the crowd, then ask for the two joining to recite their vows to each other. After doing so, the two joining will use laser scalpels to write their designations on each other's sparkcasings, sealing that they belong to each other. They kiss and then there is partying afterwards to celebrate.

To grounders and most Cybertronians, interface is something to be kept behind closed doors. To Seekers, it can be done anywhere at anytime because it's a natural act. Schools have classes on interface to educate younglings regarding interface, protection, and sparkling development.

Brothels, prostitutes, porn, and other uses of interface is common with Cybertronians. Even rape. Cybertronians also make use of interface toys from dildos, string balls, vibrators, and other such items. Fetishes of all sorts are common in Cybertronian culture, from bondage, BDSM, gagging, blindfolding, pain play, energon play, emetophilia, rape play, and many others.

* * *

** Seeker Culture **

Seekers originally lived in trines that were used for the purpose of breeding. Over time, Seekers had to alter their CNA to adapt in the changing world. Seekers were seen as "low life" creatures and were often attacked. They changed their bodies to be more aerodynamic, altering their CNA to naturally pass the traits along. They become built for combat, speed, and the trine evolved to be a fighting unit.

Originally, the trine would be composed of one dominant mech and either two femmes, or a submissive mech and femme, or two submissive mechs. The submissive would be sparked by the dominant mech, and they would raise families like this. There was always the Alpha Seeker who ruled all Seekers, and in later years would be the one to lead them into battle.

Despite Seekers changing their frames and becoming centered around battle, there are many things that never changed for their culture. It is referred to as "traditionalism," and there are still many traditional Seekers and those who practice the old ways.

** Trining: **

_(More information regarding trining in Spurius. Starscream explains in detail in chapter 2 and courting happens throughout story with trining in chapter 4.)_

Seekers will trine other Seekers, first by courting. Courting is done when one Seeker approaches another and offers the second Seeker gifts, such as crystal flowers, energon treats, or other items. The courting Seeker will also touch the wings and frame of the Seeker being courted, even kissing them on the lip plates or offering themselves for interface, which is a more desperate approach. pinching wings, slapping afts, and groping codpieces is all natural. Courting Seekers will also stalk their potential trinemates, following them everywhere. They keep their wings spread, showing them off, and will often show off their skills in the sky or strength by flying around or doing difficult activities.

The Seeker being courted often rejects the other Seeker by punching them, chasing them off, or ignoring them. Tolerating and accepting gifts is a sign of interest, and allowing the courting Seeker to get bolder means they are heavily leaning on accepting them as a trinemate. Courting can take stellar cycles before a seeker accepts the other, and almost nothing can be said during it, just using body language to communicate, and maybe say a few things as to why they would make for a perfect trinemate.

A Seeker accepts a trinemate based on their looks, strength, flying skills , and if they are dominant or submissive. A trine should always have one dominant Seeker as trineleader and two submissives. This keeps the trine at peace when triinemates are not fighting their leader for dominance. If the Seekers are compatible flyers and meet all other requirements, they will trine.

Trining is often done by first dancing in the skies. They do this by flying wingtip to wingtip, making a triangle between them, if there are three. If two are trining to make a half trine, then they fly undercarriage to undercarriage, pressed against each other. The Seekers then spiral around, flying vertically, then diving down, then horizontally, never breaking formation of the spiral.

Once the dance is completed, the Seekers then interface with each other. After bonding, they recite their trine vows to each other. Then, they fight for dominance. The Seeker who defeats and dominates the other two is the trineleader, and remains unless challenged and defeated by a trinemate. The two trinemates then fight to see who will be second in command of the trine, the victor dominating the other.

A trine vow contains promises of staying faithful, true, kind, caring, courageous, loyal, and other endearing sentiments about how they will treat their trinemates. Every vow ends with the same closing words, "This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother/sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Seekers refer to trinemates as "brothers" or "sisters," since a trinemate is sort of like a sibling, as well as a best friend, lover, and Conjunx Endura. It is the strongest relationship a Seeker can have with anyone, and is rarely ever broken. There are rare cases that a trine has broken up for being incompatible, often due to trining too quickly, or from unfaithful trinemates. When such instances happen, the trinemates who cannot fit in the trine leave to find new trinemates that they work better with.

Trines will stay in a set formation that shows their rank, and makes them a stronger fighting force on the battlefield. The trineleader walks/flies in front while the trinemate who is in second command of the trine follows just behind and to the right of the trineleader. The third trinemate is just behind and to the left of the trineleader. And other mates that may have been accepted into the trine follow behind and to the right of the second trinemate, and one to the left and behind of the third trinemate, if there is more than one. The pattern continues, looking much like birds flying in the V formation.

** Trineleader: **

The trineleader is in charge of protecting the trine, making all the decisions for the trine, and discipline the trine. Only the Alpha can discipline the trineleader. Discipline is usually physical and done in public to humiliate the troublemaker. Physical punishment could include beating trinemates on the aft with a metal cable, flogging with an energon whip, or tearing wings. Dominating is used often. After any physical punishment, the punished Seeker is then kissed and bonded with to remind them that they are loved, they just made a mistake and had to be punished for it. The trineleader also tells them that their punishment is over and they are forgiven, and that they won't be punished for the crime again, unless they commit the same offense and have to be punished for that time.

Trineleaders will assert dominance often if needed. They flare their wings, dominate disobedient trinemates, bite trinemates on neck during interface, bend their wings, or pin them down until they submit.

Trineleaders will protect their trinemates and any creations or mates that are in their trine. They guard them from any outside threat, keep the peace in the trine, and see to that the sparklings are raised right. Trineleaders are the ones to ensure that the trine is always fueled, has a safe place to live, kept away from danger, and see to their every need. They are the primary role models of their creations, and are looked up to by the entire trine for protection, leadership, and advice.

** Breeding: **

Traditional trineleaders never are spiked, only doing that to their trinemates. Trineleaders spark their trinemates, sometimes without even telling them that they are trying to spark them. They choose when they want to have a sparkling, and if the trineleader is a femme she decides when her mech trinemate(s) can spark her. Femme trineleaders will either choose a trinemate to spark her, or make them fight and the victor is the one to breed with her.

Traditional trineleaders often have six or more sparklings with their trinemates, the more sparklings showing that they are strong and capable of breeding the next generation. A sparkling is never to be struck, physical punishment reserved only for adults. Learning how to fight starts young, including how to use weapons, servo-to-servo combat, and how to battle in the skies. Traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings that are born with defects, mutations, or are bastards from the trinemate cheating. Sometimes they might even tear the sparkling out of the gestation tank if they find out it is not theirs.

Traditional trineleaders will select one trinemate as a preferred breeding partner based on that they are a better frag, make creations who are healthier and stronger, less still-borns or miscarriages, or none at all, able to give birth easier with no complications, and are better at raising and caring for their creations. Usually, a trineleader will interface with only the trinemate they wish to procreate with for an orn straight. If the one to be sparked still isn't afterwards, the other trinemate will then be interfaced for an orn, and the patterned continued until someone is sparked. If no one is sparked within a stellar cycle's time, then it is concluded on you is infertile and they are simply never used for breeding.

If a carrier rejects their offspring, they will be raised by another trinemate as theirs and the trineleader simply will not breed with that trinemate.

Seekers carrying more than one sparklings are better for breeding. If the Alpha doesn't have multiple sparklings at once from their trinemates, but another Seeker does, they can be challenged and possibly lose their position for not being a good leader. Or, the Alpha can go and kill the sparklings before they are even born.

** Outside Mating: **

Trined Seekers are not to interface or take a mate outside of the trine unless the entire trine approves. If a trinemate does not get the trine's permission they can be brutally punished and the one they cheated with killed by the trineleader, and any sparklings murdered as well.

The outsider must prove to the trine that they are worthy to be accepted into the trine and to be with the Seeker. If the trine accepts them, they will be made a new member of the trine and allowed to live with them, breed with them, and bond with all trinemates.

If a Seeker is proposed to by an outsider who has been accepted into the trine, then the Seeker cannot interface with their mate until after they have become Conjuges Endurae. Once they are officially joined, they consummate that night and may continue to interface as they so desire.

** Raising Seekerlets: **

Seekerlets are never to be struck or physically disciplined. They are taught how to fight in the air and on the ground at a young age, and to be wary of grounders. Seekerlets are to stay in the trine until age of twenty-five stellar cycles. While in the trine, they are under the protection and guidance of the trineleader. They are part of his/her trine, and are raised by everyone in the trine.

Once they are old enough, they are kicked out of the trine to find their own trinemates. Kicking the youngling out is done by the trineleader, who either chases them out or may grab them and throw them out the door.

Seekerlets learn about interface when ten stellar cycles old, their thrusters activating when they are twelve to fourteen stellar cycles of age, and able to transform at about seventeen to eighteen stellar cycles. When they are very young, they copy the wing movements of their creators and other Seekers as they learn how to use their wings.

Traditional trines often have many sparklings, sometimes up to fourteen or even twenty. They are spaced out, often four to five stellar cycles between each one, and each trinemate bearing the same number. Unless one trinemate is the better breeder.

Seekerlets are allowed to watch the trineleader punish the trinemates, even if it is with whips or some other physical discipline. Once the Seekerlets are ten stellar cycles, they may also watch the trineleader dominating the trinemates, or the trine bonding in general, since interface is not considered something to hide in Seeker culture.

** Trine Bonding: **

A Seeker is to stay virgin until they find a trinemate. They lose their virginity when they trine. Trines bond in public to claim each other and show that they are together. Bonding can be done anywhere at anytime, regardless of audience. Bonding is done to strengthen the relationship of the trine, since it puts them in a vulnerable position. Trust is key for a trine to last.

Seekers are very possessive of each other, and will often bond to simply claim each other, or dry hump a trinemate or kiss them when they feel like someone may want them.

If a trinemate had been raped, they are reclaimed by bonding them excessively in public. New trines also bond a lot in public to make it clear that they are a new trine and for everyone to stop courting them. Seekers will also reclaim/claim a trinemate by painting on their wings and/or aft that they are the "property" of their trinemates.

If a trinemate has cheated, then after they are punished they are reclaimed as well, only being allowed to interface with trinemates and any mates who have been accepted into the trine.

If a Seeker is raped or dominated by the Alpha before losing their virginity to their trinemates, then they are labeled as "Impure Virgins." They are considered virgins for their trining and are not frowned upon for having been forced into fragging prior to

trining, since they did not consent to it or had been punished.

Seekers who purposefully have intercourse prior to trining are frowned upon and often have a harder time finding a trine because of it. They are to stay "pure" and "clean" to their future trine, showing that they belong to each other since only trinemates can take virginities away.

** Dominance, Submission, and Discipline: **

As mentioned above, Seekers fight for dominance. Alpha Seekers, who lead all Seekers, will sometimes kill for the position. Trines fight for it when trining, and the battles can be brutal with torn off limbs and badly battered frames. Signs of being dominant are flared wings, flicking wings, narrowed/glowing optics, and a growling engine.

Seekers show submission by lowering their wings, looking away, stepping back, and not fighting back.

Discipline can be physical punishment with whips, cables, switches, and other items for causing pain, or it could be getting locked away, forced to clean something, completing boring tasks, public humiliation, or losing privileges, such as items or not allowed to interface for a time.

Dominating is the most common punishment for Seekers. Dominating is when a trineleader or Alpha penetrates a misbehaving trinemate or Seeker and thrust painfully into them, almost as if they are raping them. The act is not to bring pleasure, but only pain and humiliation. It is usually done in public, and as the trineleader dominates, they often tear and bend the other Seeker's wings, bite their neck cables until they leak, and sometimes hit them.

Femmes dominate by either making a mech penetrate them and then thrust so it hurt the mech's spike, or they force as many digits as they can into a mech's or femme's valve and pump so it brought only pain.

Dominating usually lasts for half a breem to a breem (4-8 minutes). There are no overloads or pleasure during the act. After it, the Seeker is told they are forgiven and allowed to go on. Usually they are kissed, and bonded with at a later time if they are in too much pain. Many trineleaders do the bonding the immediate next morning.

Seekers show dominance when flying in their alt. mode by flying just above a trinemate and pressing their undercarriage down on the other Seeker. They pull away and then press down, repeating the pattern almost as if they were humping them. The trinemates shows submission by descending slightly and allowing the dominant Seeker to continue.

Seekers, being very prideful, are hurt most when humiliated. Public humiliation is used as often as dominating. Dominating, whipping, or punishing in front of a crowd happens more often then punishing a trinemate behind closed doors.

Sometimes if a trinemate is unfaithful, they are made to touch themselves in public, or the trine bonds in public and leaves the cheater out of it. If a Seeker cheated or did something else bad, the trine may bond in public, but the naughty Seeker is dominated while the other trinemate is loved on.

** Alpha: **

Alpha Seekers can be mech or femme. They are the ones who lead all of the Seekers, the one who can dominate anyone, trineleader or not, and are the ones to ensure the Seekers are safe.

Alphas can take anyone as a mate, even if they are already trined, without question. They are the ones who can punish a trineleader if they are being cruel to their trinemates or disrespectful to them. Sometimes, they may take more than one breeding mate.

If a Seeker has a problem about their trineleader or their trineleader can't help them, they go to the Alpha. The Alpha will only get involved in other trine's business if a Seeker from that trine asks the Alpha to, or it affects the Alpha and/or other Seekers.

Alphas often kill for leadership, ending the life of the previous Alpha and taking their place. Alphas are the strongest and smartest of all Seekers, and are expected to breed the most sparklings, take on mates for the sole purpose of breeding, and handle all non-Seeker matters.

If an Alpha dies unexpectedly, a new one is claimed by Seekers fighting for the position. The fighting is furious, sometimes death being involved, until there is a victor. Those fighting are usually trineleaders from various trines.

** Fighting and Body Language: **

When Seekers fight it's all about speed. they are not heavily armored, so when they attack, they fly as fast as they can at their enemy, transform, and grab an arm or some limb and tear it off. They may even land at speed on their target, crushing them.

Seekers will grab their prey, carry it up into the sky, and as a group, all grab the limbs and pull until they tear off. Then tearing the torso and helm off their victim.

They are ruthless in their attacks, moving too fast for their enemies to fight back. they fly and strike by shooting or tearing something off before flying off, circling around,a nd coming back.

When fighting in a large group, bombers fly over the battlefield first, dropping their load. Then, the other seekers come in just as the bombs finish exploding, landing and attacking those who didn't get hit by the bombs. Shooting, tearing off limbs, and flying away before the enemy has time to react.

Seekers mostly communicate via body language, their wings showing off their moods, the sounds their engines make, and optic-contact. Flared wings often a sign of aggression or to make the Seeker look larger to intimidate a threat. Flicking wings is done to show dominance, growing anger, aggression, warning about them potentially attacking, and annoyance. Perked wings show curiosity, eagerness, and excitement. Fluttering wings are a sign of happiness, joy, excitement, love, and contentment. Lowered wings are for when the Seeker is nervous, scared, being submissive, or trying to not seem threatening. Wings in a resting position are for when the Seeker is calm and comfortable. Folded back wings are for annoyance or to move them away from someone. Twitching wings are usually for when the Seeker is thinking, stimulated during interface, or slightly bothered. Growling engines are for when the Seeker is annoyed, pissed off, or warning about potentially attacking. Narrowed and glowing optics are another sign of aggression. Breaking optic-contact to look away is done when being submissive.

Seekers also lick each others faceplates as a sign of playful affection. They cuddle often, always needing physical contact for comfort, support, and love. Seekers are extremely physical, whether with bonding, snuggling, or even punishment. Everything involves some form of physical contact.

* * *

**What Seekers Find as Attractive and "Turns Them On."**

Seekers are a warrior culture, so what they find as attractive and pleasing in a mate or trinemate is unique. Giving the helms of enemies to a lover, efficient combat skills, exceptional skill at killing, tearing off limbs and killing quickly are all smiled upon and make a watching Seeker feel turned on. Fast fliers, impressive aerial combat, ruthless in battle, and strength are favorable.

Seekers also like it when a trinemate has great "berth skills," is stubborn, brutal, has large wings, and no fear when killing or facing death. Killing many quickly and tearing them apart savagely is a bonus as well. Simply watching others be killed by another Seeker can put a Seeker in the mood for interface.

A trineleader is even more attractive when they keep their trinemates in strict formation, and the trinemates follow orders perfectly without flaw or hesitation. Even able to take numerous commands without the trineleader needing to speak, simply snapping digits or making certain gestures with their body. Trinemates who can take punishment with little to no screaming or crying are viewed as better and stronger Seekers than others. And trineleaders who have many creations are seen as stronger, better at interface, and superior.

* * *

** Seeker Genetics and More Facts: **

Seeker coding is very dominant due to the fact that their coding has been altered purposely for many vorns. Seekers once mated in groups of three, with a dominant and two submissives. But, as Seekers were continuously killed and mistreated by other Cybertronians, the once humble fliers had to begin to change themselves in order to survive. They had to adapt.

It took vorns, but the Seekers modified their very CNA and coding to make their current frametype be natural. To be what they are now. They augmented their bodies to be faster, more aerial dynamic, stronger, tougher armor, and able to kill proficiently as well as quickly. The mating of three became trines for combat. To not only fight off outsiders, but to better safeguard their young. Many of the old traditions stayed the same, just with new bodies.

As their bodies changed so did their culture in certain ways. Seekers became a warrior culture, growing up to learn how to fight from a young age, and accepting violence and death as natural. It is so embedded into their coding and who they are that it is natural for a Seeker to even feel sexually attracted to someone based solely on that person's efficiency at killing. They are exceptional aerial warriors, able to rip off the limbs of their enemies fluently. Their optics are capable of seeing distant enemies far below them, they can reach speeds of over Mach 3, and reach top speed in astroseconds. Their maneuverability in the skies is unmatched, and so is their ferocity in battle. They are so brutal in combat that the Functionists labeled them as only being capable of being soldiers and deny them any other kind of work. Seekers were only allowed in the War Academy to hone their natural ability, and viewed as interface crazed murderers by most. Seekers are so hated that they can be often times murdered, raped, or beaten in public and no one, not even police, bother to help them.

Seeker coding is so dominant from the manipulation that it is rare for one to have anything but a Seeker even if they breed with a non-Seeker. Every Seeker has about a 94% chance of having another Seeker. A Seeker who is half Seeker and half non-Seeker still has a 70.5% chance of having a Seeker with another Seeker. If both Seeker creators are half Seeker, then the chance of having a Seeker is about 47%.

It is best that Seeker coding is so dominant for traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings who are anything but a Seekerlet.

With the structure of a Seeker's frame, their _very_ powerful jet engine, strong limbs, resilient, but light armor, and fast fuel processing, they can often times overheat. It is this reason that Seekers cannot interface for too long or have too many overloads in a short period of time. And why after flying for joors, Seekers will find themselves sitting down panting, cooling fans overworking, trying to get back to safe temperature levels.

Their engines are very efficient when it comes to fuel. They take in a fair amount of energon, but their fuel tank can quickly process it and get it into their engine so that they can return to combat. A Seeker running at 10% energy level can consume a single cube of energon, and be back into the battle at nearly 30% in just a couple of kliks.

Seekers are quite prone to claustrophobia. They grow up in towers, far from the ground or anywhere enclosed. Being inside for too long or locked away quickly gets to them. They can begin to have hallucinations in only an orbital cycle or too. Sometimes they may tear at their own plates, scream, or show other signs of insanity.

Seekers usually write their trine vows when adolescent, but not always. Some may wait until after they leave the trine.

With the resilience of Seekers' armor, they tend to have a higher pain tolerance, thus making them even superior for combat and being warriors. It is also frowned upon in their culture to be too sensitive regarding physical pain. Their stronger frames also allow them to handle great falls and landing on their peds at speed. Their leg hydraulics are designed to take the brutal landings, and crashes that they may have to endure.

Seekers are very physical, requiring the touch of their trinemates or creators often. They are always cuddling, hugging, and being near to each other. Interface is a regular activity to build these bonds, especially since it is very touch oriented. When a trinemate is injured, the other two trinemates will lie on either side of the injured one and try to cover as much of the injured Seeker's frame as they can. They will then keep everyone else away, guarding the hurt trinemate until they are better.

Seeker wings are very sensitive, allowing them to better navigate and respond to changes in the air around them. They also have much more going on in regards to their HUD for flying, battling, scanning for enemies, and other attributes for aerial combat.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Two**

I onlined to Thundercracker stretching and sitting up, making the berth move. I snuggled into Skywarp's chassis, and he snuggled right back. Thundercracker looked around, then noticed the smell first. He looked down, seeing the dried energon, scorch marks, and filth covering us from the battle, and how the berth was now covered in it as well. His optics widened, remembering.

"Oh… My… I KILLED PEOPLE!"

Skywarp and I both startled, quickly sitting up, wings hiking. We noticed the filth, the wounds on our bodies, and the stench of death, smoke, and burnt metal. The memories raced through our processors, and we too had to take a moment. We had killed. The Senate was dead. The Decepticons had taken over Kaon. And we were in the middle of all of that.

"We…" I swallowed, my throat feeling like it was coated in ash. "We should clean up." I said softly, my processor only able to concentrate on what may happen now.

"We might have been filmed. What if our creators saw?" Thundercracker said quickly. "Oh, frag, sire is going to murder me."

"Heh, TC is gonna be killed by his sire." Skywarp giggled.

"Yeah, and what will your carrier say if he sees you murdering innocents?" Thundercracker glared at him.

Skywarp was about to answer with a confident smile, but that quickly faded to a worried expression. "Carrier is too innocent to know such things."

"No one tells my carrier. She'd kill me." I piped up. "We keep this under wraps. No one ever finds out we were part of that. Understood?"

They both nodded with mutterings of agreement.

"Alright, then," I slapped my servos together, keeping the palms pressed. "First order of business is hiding the evidence. Let's take a shower and then we will-"

I wasn't able to finish that for the door was slammed open and Unicron himself, destroyer of worlds stormed in holding up a datapad and screaming with the fires of hell bursting from those furious, murderous optics.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" My carrier shrieked, the datapad she held displaying an image of me with a price on my helm. My very first wanted poster.

"Good luck." Skywarp blurted before immediately teleporting.

"You can't just-!" I turned to my carrier giving up on finishing my sentence to my trinemate. "Carrier, dearest," I smiled so innocently. "You seem a bit riled this morning. May I take you for a morning flight with a cup of-"

"STARSCREAM, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" She rammed the datapad into my visage, her wings flaring. "Stay put, Thundercracker." She snapped when he tried to sneak off the berth. He quickly sat back down.

"Ahem," I pushed the datapad down, wings perked, smiling, noticing Asperitas and my advisors in the doorway. "Clearly this isn't me, carrier. Look at that. The olfactory sensor is all off."

"I created that olfactory sensor. I know this is you, _son_." Her denta grinded together as she said the last word with venom.

"What do you want me to say? I could be wanted for anything, simply crossing the street at the wrong intersection." I grunted, glaring at her now.

"Read it." She shoved the tablet into my chest.

I took it and read it. "Wanted: Seeker Starscream of Vos. Extremely dangerous, armed, deadly. Wanted for murder, theft, illegal arms sales, kidnapping, blah blah blah… Reward is one million Shanix… Oh my goddess! I could turn myself in and be rich!"

Carrier slapped me across the faceplates. "This is _serious_, Starscream."

"Clearly, if you are assaulting your favorite creation." I rubbed where she had struck me.

"Starscream, you are all over the news right now." Rainfall spoke as she and my other advisors approached. "There was a-a war in Kaon last night and three Seekers were caught on security footage, and you were identified as being there."

"This is… Big, sir." Silverstorm spoke up. "The Alpha, the leader of the Seekers and ruler of Vos just… Killed people in Kaon. And part of a terrorist group."

"The Decepticons aren't a terrorist group." I stated firmly.

"What is this then?" Carrier held up the datapad now showing the news, which displayed the footage of an all out war. People dying, explosions, slaughtering of police and innocents.

"A riot." I said it not entirely sure myself.

"Starscream, this is going to effect Vos and Seekers big time." Astral added. "Trade could be cut off from Vos, it could be attacked, Seekers in other cities thrown in prison-"

"You might get arrested." Silverstorm said.

"Forgive me, sir, but your carrier told me to be honest with you. You're an idiot." Asperitas said it so nonchalantly.

I only spared him an angry glare before turning back to the lynch mob of advisors and carrier.

"You're a fragging fool, is what you are!" Noctilucent exclaimed, waving his cane. "The dumbest Alpha I ever had the dishonor of serving!" He then struck me on the helm with his cane.

"Hey! Ow! Can't we just calm the hell down?!" I held up a servo to defend myself from anymore blows from the ancient Seeker.

"We can't, Starscream!" Carrier shouted. "You are wanted across Cybertron, and as our leader this puts all Seekers at risk!"

"Are my trinemates wanted?"

"Yes!"

"What the frag?!" Thundercracker snatched the datapad, searched on it, then gasped. "Nononononono! Oh, frag, no… No, carrier can't see this. Sire will murder me, carrier will cry, a-and-"

"What the hell!?" I yanked it from him. "Why is his picture better than mine?! What does Skywarp's look like?"

"Can you not realize the severity of the situation?!" Fireflight exclaimed furiously.

"I recognize the severity of the situation just _fine_! They got a bad photo of me! This is a crime within itself! Ow!" I yelped when carrier slapped me again.

"You need to stop making jokes, Starscream, and take this seriously." Carrier growled at me. "What if Vos is attacked because of what you did? What if we are hunted down? What if-"

"Carrier, Vos is safe."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm sure." I flicked my wings at her, optics narrowed.

"Vos is awakening with the news of what you have done, my liege." Asperitas spoke. "I advise speaking to them."

"I second that." Fireflight inclined his helm in agreement.

"Be wary, not all the Senators were slain." Silverstorm spoke. "Senator Dai Atlas was found alive, but wounded in his home. His legs shot. And Senator Shockwave also has confirmed he is still alive. If they choose to take action against you…"

I narrowed my optics as I thought, then I smirked. "No one will take action against me. Look at all this footage. It's grainy, and we barely appear on it. These could be any Seekers. You can barely make out the colors."

"But you were identified by the prison. They put you on record."

"No, they made a mistake." I then leaped up off the berth. "I have some calls to make." I then ran out the door, onto the balcony, and transformed.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Look at what the cybercat coughed up. Little runt with his face plastered all over the news."

I spared him only a glare. "Bitstream, I need you to hack for me. I have someone I wish you to meet."

"Oh?" Bitstream leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. "Hack what and who am I meeting? And how am I being paid? Do I get to frag the Alpha?"

"Stop that. No, you're coming with me."

"Oh? A little hide-away to have our forbidden affair?" He smirked so… disgustingly. "Better have lube on you, I am curious how tight both your holes are."

I slapped him across the faceplates, ensuring my sharpened digits cut him. He didn't make a sound, his face turning with the blow, optics offlining. They slowly onlined narrowed, just as droplets of energon bubbled out from the four clean cuts I left across his cheekplates. He slowly shook his helm, as if I had greatly disappointed him, before looking at me.

"Watch how you speak to your Alpha." I growled, flicking my wings. "Come with me Bitstream, and I won't tear off your arm."

"As my Alpha commands." Bitstream sardonically grunted, closing the door as he stepped out.

I leaped off the balcony, transformed, and flew off, the disrespectful Seeker following me. I led him into a nearby alley where we were suddenly joined by my trinemates. Skywarp opened a warp portal, and we all flew through it. As we exited, Bitstream tumbled some, not use to the sensation of instant teleportation. It can make you queasy when you're not use to it. I vomited on Skywarp my first time.

My trinemates stayed in perfect formation behind me, as Bitstream took his position to the right and just behind Thundercracker, so we were making a V shape. We were flying over the still smoking remains of Kaon, it was quiet below despite the fires still burning. I took them to a large, rectangular building, nearby the courtyard of the central city. I had been here before.

I transformed as I landed, the others doing the same behind me. I walked over to the far end where others were gathered, my wings held high.

"There was a flaw in your master plan, Megatron. But, perhaps this is what happens when you get ideas from someone who spends his time speaking to birds."

Soundwave's visors brightened, his birds perched on his shoulders, Ravage and the twins who I would learn to despise standing beside him. The others who were there, as I would get to know them better, were Grimlock, Turmoil, Tailwhip, Jetblade, Razorclaw, Horri-bull, Fangry, Needlenose, Dreadwing, Blackjack, Bombshock, Skyhopper, Sledge, Grit, Motormaster, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Hook, Wildrider, Straxis, Crucible, Scissorsaw, and others.

"Was there, Starscream?" Megatron sarcastically grunted, already revealing how our relationship would be for the rest of the war. He sat upon his throne, which had been created using Sentinel Prime's apex armor.

"When the officers took our designations, their systems were not destroyed fully. I onlined to find wanted ads of myself, my mates, and a few others you might recognize besides yourself." I continued, standing before him, wings raised, no fear of him.

"Yes, Soundwave has been working on removing the files. He has succeeded in suppressing footage, but the computers have proven to be difficult to access."

I smirked. "I suspected. So, I bring you a gift, my lord. One of my beloved Seekers, Bitstream." I gestured to him, the rude aft standing there, optics a little wide, not sure what was happening. "Bitstream is a hacker of sorts. He was employed by my sire before I killed him and took the throne. Bitstream is highly trained in the art of data retrieval, hacking, and all manners of technological access. He has more knowledge and skill than just what the Vosian War Academy trains for. I offer him to assist Soundwave in removing all our designations and info from the files, and cover up the broadcasts. The only footage of my trine and I is a blur, and they only have our designations to go by on the file. It will be covered that it was Seekers who testified wrongly due to being traditionalists seeking to harm my reign. I was never present during this out of control riot. I have a city to run. I cannot have a warrant out for my arrest."

"Is there anything else he can do?"

"Fight and run his mouth." I curtly replied.

"What other skills do your Seekers possess?"

"Oh, anything you need. We all can fight and have our own special abilities. Some of my Seekers are outliers, like my two mates, some hackers, some weapon experts, some medics, and I myself am a scientist with sixteen masters from the Iaconian Science Academy. And I have a good friend who also is a brilliant scientist. Oh, and there's a Seeker who literally turns into a fiery ball of electrical furry and can blow up everything and everyone around him. We are valuable assets."

"Indeed." Megatron leaned forward in his throne, digit tips pressed together to form a steeple as his elbows rested on his knees. "We should talk more, Starscream."

"At my place or yours?" I smirked.

He smirked back.

* * *

"Iaconian Newsfeed Service. Why were you present in Kaon during the riot?"

"I was not present, nor have I been in Kaon for some time." I spoke as I stood in my royal garb, a crown on my helm, and my trinemates in formation behind me. We were all blemish free, clean, and buffed, not looking like we had been in a war just the previous orbital cycle. I was now surrounded by reporters shoving cameras and microphones in my face, shouting endless questions. "The wanted posters do not even depict me from there. They are old images from my coronation."

"What about the Seekers caught on camera at the fight?" Another reporter demanded.

"Clearly not my trine and I. It's grainy, colors blurred, could be any Seeker."

"Your designations were recorded at the police station in Kaon."

"Clearly, whoever these Seekers are, the three of them since only they were witnessed, are traditionals trying to ruin me. It's rather clear how many enemies I have within the Seekers. This is an attempt to get me arrested and subvert me." I calmly replied, not a single sign of lying on my visage or body.

"You are a Decepticon sympathizer. Why would this not be you?" Yet another reporter asked.

"I am. And this belief puts me at much risk from the Senate and Functionist Council. But, I am a peacekeeper, not someone involved in ruffian riots. I became Alpha to change the Seekers into a modern era of peace, the end of domestic violence, and no more traditionalism. Going off to fight is against my views. I follow Megatron's beliefs as he wrote in _After the Ark_. Peace brings about change, not violence. I have spoken about this hundreds of times before in interviews, on camera, my own personal writings. Why would I suddenly cease this belief?"

"If this was not you there, what will you do about the Seekers who were?"

"I will find them and punish them accordingly."

"What are you thoughts about the situation in Kaon and the death of Sentinel Prime?"

"Devastating. It's absolutely unbelievable that this callous act was carried out. That the situation turned to such violence and so many lost their lives. Brave officers, innocent bystanders, those who believed they had no other choice but to fight, and of course the Prime himself. I am not a fan of Sentinel Prime, nor the Senate, as I've stated numerous times before, but I do not concur that death was the appropriate action to have taken. This is what democracy is for."

"Will you be present at the funeral?"

"Unfortunately, no, I won't be able to attend. Due to what happened in Kaon I now must ensure the same does not happen in Vos. I will also be transporting energon and medical supplies to Kaon, and offer refuge to those now homeless. For anyone in Kaon watching this, Vos welcomes you with open wings. Come here and be safe from the villains who turned your city into one of chaos and depravity. Regardless of your political views, we are all Cybertronians and all require a roof over our helms, energon in our tanks, and warmth for our joints. I shall provide for you, if you so ask for it." I smiled, not lying about that, but also playing into my innocence.

"Starscream, do you believe a war is coming?" Yet another reporter asked.

I didn't speak immediately. "To be honest, I don't know. But Vos will be prepared for anything. We are protected in the mountains and have the resources to last us vorns. If need be, we can hold off any conflict until a resolution is agreed upon. But I will not be leading my people into war. Not while I have grandcreations still learning to walk. This is a time for solving political unrest and inequality, not confrontation that leads us nowhere but death and the tribal cycle."

"When the new Prime is selected, will you stand by him?"

"I stand by my people and doing what's right for them."

"Several Senators survived the attack. Will you be meeting with them?"

"Ah, yes, Senator Dair Atlas, Senator Shockwave, and Senator Crosscut. It is my understanding that Dai Atlas is in medical care so I will have to postpone any meetings with him, but Senator Shockwave and I have had communication. We will speak about what has happened, and mourn the deaths of Senator Decimus, Senator Proteus, Senator Ratbat, and everyone else. I may not have liked nor agreed with them, but a life loss is a life loss. Regardless of how we look or how we think."

"Starscream, after this do you believe that the Decepticons should become their own political party?"

"I do. Despite the actions of a few, the true belief of the Decepticons is one of peace. Unfortunately, hooligans have taken that designation and smeared it with their own vile convictions to cause this… unfortunate outcome. If we allow them to have their own say in the political front, we can avoid further detrimental anarchy from betiding."

"Do you consider yourself a Decepticon?"

"In some ways, yes. I want equality for all and to bring about it peacefully. I think that is the true Decepticon way. Not what we saw last night. I may not be religious, but I will pray for Megatron and whatever was his reasoning for what he did last night. I will also be donating for a memorial to those who fell."

* * *

"No one must know that I was present at Kaon. I didn't kill anyone, anyway." I grunted as I sat at my desk, my trinemates in formation behind me, and my advisors and carrier before me. "The records have been cleaned by Bitstream. What happened was not supposed to go the way it ended up going. If I hear any of you speaking about this I will take action. Understood?"

My advisors and Asperitas all nodded and respectfully said their "yes, sirs." Carrier spoke once they had finished.

"I won't say anything because you're my son and I want to protect you, but, please, Starscream, be more careful and don't go near those Decepticons anymore."

"I can't promise I'll stay safe, carrier, but I will promise you I'll be better about my actions." I assured her.

She didn't look convinced. "I hope so, my love."

"Trust me, carrier. I'm doing what's best for all of us. You're dismissed."

They all inclined their helms and departed, while my carrier bit her lower lip plate, uncertain. She then nodded and walked out, her wings low. I vented a sigh once they had left, rubbing over my faceplates.

"That was a close one." I muttered.

"It was." Thundercracker grunted. "We need to not commit crimes."

"I doubt anything will happen for a while, regardless. A new Prime will be elected soon, the remaining Senators are probably making plans to control the lesser forms, and the Functionist Council… No idea what move they may make next. Especially with this energy crisis upon us. Vos is safe, but I fear they may want what we have."

"Perhaps we should-"

He paused when there was a knock on the door frame, and a welcomed face greeted us with an awkward smile.

"Hey, can I come in?" Skyfire asked.

I smiled. "Of course. Leave us. I'll see you two sexies later."

"As you command." Thundercracker inclined his helm before he and Skywarp simultaneously kissed me on either cheekplate.

I watched them go, waiting until the door hissed shut before smiling up at that shuttle. "Hey, sexy."

"Hey, gorgeous." He leaned over and kissed me on the lip plates. "You are smoking hot."

I giggled, wings fluttering. "Back at you, fatty."

"So, that wasn't you?" He raised an optical ridge as he sat on a chair before my desk.

"Negative. It was someone claiming to be me. I suspect one of my traditional enemies. I'll find them."

"What happened has me worried, Starscream. Like, The Decepticons are all about peace, right? That's what I believed when you told me all about them. That's why I thought about joining them and-"

"Sky, they still are about peace. I think what happened last night was just too much heated tension and people… losing control of themselves. I think now since that has been released and the wild ones brought back under control, it will continue as peaceful protests and reform from here on out."

"You honestly believe that?"

"I do. You know I admire them and want to be involved."

"Yeah… And I want things to change as well. But peacefully."

"Same. And that's why we need to speak up because so long as us peaceful mechs show what the Decepticons are truly about, the fakes, the hooligans, the troublemakers will not be able to take over nor use this growing movement for their twisted ways. I'd like to join."

"Yeah… If it stays about peace and equality, I'll join. I'm sick of the Functionists and what they have done to all of us, especially to you."

"Yeah…" I was silent a moment before continuing. "Hear anything back about that internship?"

"Not yet, but soon. Will you miss me?" He faintly smiled.

"Immensely, my love. But Iacon is a nice city. You'll do well to return and help out."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'll be gone a while for it."

"Just be careful. Many there are not too keen on Decepticons."

"If I join by then, I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

He smiled. "I do."

"And promise no matter what you'll come back and be my Conjunx Endura?" I smiled, wings fluttering.

He leaned over and kissed me on the lip plates. "I promise, my little star. I can't wait to join you, make you all mine, and we make some sparklings."

I giggled. "I look forward to it. Just need my trinemates to agree."

"They will."

"Why do I love a big, fat, dumb shuttle so much?"

"Because I'm your everything?" He sheepishly smiled.

I stood up and walked around the table. I sat on his lap and curled into his chassis, my arms wrapping around his neck. "You are. I love you more than anything, Skyfire." I kissed him on the lip plates. "My Sky."

He kissed me back. "My Star."

"We are going to have so many sparklings." I cuddled into his frame as he hugged me.

"Hmm, maybe. But I'm fine with just two."

"So long as you frag me every night I'll be happy. I only love you for what's between your legs."

"Not for my winning personality?"

"Psshht! As if!" I gave him a dismissive wave. "Cocks are in, personality is _so_ last era. I'm a simple mech, Skyfire. I see big cock, me like." I shrugged. "Me likey big, fat, juicy spikey between your thick thighs." I giggled at the expression he made.

"You are so weird." He lifted my chin and kissed me on the lip plates. "I got so lucky with you. So, damn lucky. I never thought someone could make me be interface crazed like you do. But only for you."

I giggled, wings fluttering. "Aw! I make you hard."

He kissed me again. "You do. And I only can talk about this with you."

"So pure."

"I am."

"I love you, big guy."

"I love you, little guy."

"No, I was talking to him!" I patted his codpiece. "That big guy. Who else would I speak to?"

He rolled his optics, kissing me on the neck cables so to tickle me. I giggled, grabbing his face and pushing it away.

"You want to see him?" He asked quietly.

"Eeeee!" I squealed, jumping on his lap. "Yes, please!"

He pulled out a tablet, onlined it, took a moment, then showed me an image of his spike from one of our sexts. "There you are."

I glared at him. "I want an in-person interaction."

"Only if you make me a promise."

"Yes?"

"Promise that whatever I do to you, you won't bite me, kick me, threaten me, or otherwise act like a turbofox in heat."

"I can't make that kind of promise. You know that's how I am during sexy time."

"Then I guess no big Skyfire for you."

I flicked my wings. "How about this: You remind me you're in charge," I poked his olfactory sensor with a tip of a digit. "And I'll obey my master." I lustfully smirked.

He thought for a moment before smirking back. "Deal."

I hugged him, wings fluttering. "Love you so much, fatty."

He hugged me back. "Love you more, short stuff."

"Love you most."

"Love you mostest."

He then did take over, grabbing my helm as he firmly kissed me on the lip plates. I wrapped my arms around his helm and let him have full control of my body, never fighting him once. All our forbidden love for each other overpowering our bodies. We were madly lost over each other, and didn't even care. He was mine, and I was his, and it was always going to be this way.

If only.

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

"You worry me." Zephyr's crimson optics judgingly fell on me as I stood on the balcony, overlooking my city.

"How so?" I inquired, not even looking back at her, wearing my royal garb and crown, my red cape billowing in the wind behind me.

She leaned against the banister, arms crossed. "Your involvement with the Decepticons. I agree with their movement for equality and going about it peacefully, but what happened in Kaon has everyone scared. Some are now questioning if it is a peaceful movement, or something else."

I looked at my eldest, wings hiking. "What happened in Kaon would have happened regardless of Decepticons or not. That city was on the precipice of chaos."

"Perhaps."

"If you have something you wish to vocalize, now is the time."

"I just worry about you, carrier. You're Alpha now and have so much to deal with, let alone sire who is still an aft."

"I am _so done_ with you talking about your sire negatively." I glared at my city, wings flicking.

"I don't trust him."

"I know. I have heard you air this distrust a thousand fold. Anything else you wish to let off your wings besides the mech I chose to recharge with?"

She rolled her optics. "The energy crisis."

"Vos is safe from it for the foreseeable future. I have been discussing alternatives with Skyfire, but as for the rest of the planet, I have little faith they will make the right choice."

"That's why Skyfire is leaving for Iacon, correct?"

"He's leaving for Iacon to meet with someone who has promised to help him. Since Skyfire is a shuttle he, like us, can't get a job at a lab or any research facility. This grounder, Ratchet of Vaporex, was impressed with the research Skyfire was doing here in Vos so invited him to be his student. He'll help Skyfire into a new career, proving these damn Functionists that he can be a scientist despite his body. Skyfire does hope to look into the energy shortage, but I have been promised a meeting with Senator Shockwave who is also working on this issue. At least, he was before he was empurata-ed on." I flicked my wings.

"I worry about that happening to you…" She said slowly. "You're so vocal against the Senate and Functionists. Everyone else who is always end up dead or… Changed."

"The Functionists are scared of Seekers. So long as I stay in Vos and am well guarded when I leave I will be fine."

"I know. That's why Vos is so different from the rest of Cybertron. Us Seekers have control over this city."

"Mostly, not fully. I hope to make it absolute. I would prefer the shadow of the Functionist Council to not be cast over my people."

"Same."

I studied my daughter for a moment before speaking. "Any luck with a trinemate?"

"Carrier, I'm not trining. It's just me and Sierra."

"All your siblings have trinemates."

"Good for them. I want something else for my life."

"Alright, but I still want more grandcreations."

You're not getting them from me."

"Fine. Maybe you'll think differently once you-"

"Seriously, carrier, stop it."

"Yes, ma'am." I vented a sigh. "How is Sierra?"

"She's good. As happy as cyberdogs can be. Recharges on my berth all orbital cycle, enjoys a walk, and back to recharge. Living the good life."

"Lucky. I wish I lived that life instead of dealing with drama."

"Any plans?"

"I have a few meetings to attend out of town. Nothing big."

* * *

"Senator Shockwave, I would say 'good to see you,' but you lack the face to be pleasant on the optics." I sarcastically greeted with a smirk, my trinemates in formation behind me.

Shockwave spared me a disdained look, well, I think it was. "Your attempt at humor is wasted, Delegate Starscream." He said in that stupid monotone vocalizer of his.

I chuckled. "Ah, Senator, I would say you never change, but… You changed."

"Enough flattery." Megatron grunted, approaching us with Soundwave. "We have business to get to."

"As you command." I gave a half bow, arms outstretched to show I was unarmed, as was custom for Seekers.

Megatron smirked, liking how I was submissive towards him. Although, he probably saw it differently than us Seekers do. "The new Prime will be announced in Iacon during a Senate meeting. What's left of the Senate." He growled the last part.

"I also understand some of the Functionist Council members shall be present as well. Should I prepare for my removal for being a 'beast?'"

"Your removal would be unwise at this time." Shockwave droned. "You are a valuable asset for controlling Vos, and therefore the Space Port."

"Yes, my coveted Space Port. I wonder when they will just assassinate me and be done with their chivalry." I placed my servos on my hips.

"Starscream, I need you to find out what you can about this new Prime and his plans for the Decepticons. Find out anything you can about everything." Megatron ordered.

"Is Soundwave not your designated spy?" I raised on optical ridge.

"He is, but the more optics and audio receptors the better."

"Ah."

"The Decepticons will lay low for now, waiting for our time to strike. We must recruit more, and gain as much political momentum as we can."

"I'll set up a corner for leafleting." I replied.

"Soundwave will be in charge of recruitments. He will also join you in Iacon. While Shockwave will continue to build my combiner."

"In time." Shockwave intoned.

Megatron eyed the Senator before turning to me. "I wish to speak to you in private."

"No trinemates?"

"Private."

I snapped my digits and both my trinemates instantly transformed and flew away. Because I have them that well trained. Soundwave inclined his helm before departing, and Shockwave silently walked off. I stepped before Megatron's throne as he sat on it, wings perked, servos behind my back.

"Well?" I raised an optical ridge.

"Half of the Decepticons want to use violence to remove the Senate, the other half want to use peaceful protests." He leaned back in his throne, optics narrowed as he studied me. "You're trained in military matters. What is your educated opinion?"

"Ah," I didn't speak immediately. "Under normal circumstances I would say peace is best. But as a Seeker, and under the foreboding and dire circumstances we are faced with as a civilization on the brink of an energy crisis and a mad Functionist Council turning all our minds into goo, violence may be our only option. The calculation given to me by a dear friend, a scientist like I, and what Senator Shockwave has reported in the past before his brain was… raped irrevocably, the energy crisis is rapidly nearing. Perhaps only a few stellar cycles away. And with our actions in Kaon now having the Senate on edge… I find it difficult to believe that any change will occur without force before it's too late."

"So, you propose war?"

"I propose necessary action. An all out war is not necessary, but the removal of the Functionists, Senate, and corrupt Prime would be necessary. And any of those who would otherwise oppose and be in a position of power. But I advise against total war. There's not the energy for that, and as a grandcarrier I wish not for my grandcreations to grow up in a time of death and turmoil."

"Ah, but they already are, Starscream. The Senate and Functionists murder those who do not agree with them almost every orbital cycle, and torture the ones they don't. If a quick war were to bring about a truly equal, peaceful world for your grandcreations, would you not prefer that over what we have now?"

I was silent a moment. "So long as the war harms no innocents, I would agree."

"And we shall not harm innocents." He studied me a moment before continuing. "I want you to smuggle more weapons for the Decepticons."

I raised an optical ridge. "Where?"

"Iacon."

"I am not sure I can-"

"You will, Starscream." He snapped. "Use your business trip as an excuse to travel. Horri-bull and Needlenose have agreed to help. Soundwave is trying to persuade for peace, but I don't see any other way."

"Who else has told you that war is the logical path?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Curiosity." I replied innocently.

"Razorclaw, Scorponok, Shockwave-"

"Ah, that makes sense. Senators and their energon lust." I gave a slight flick of my wings, looking back up at him. "I shall do my part, my lord."

"See that you do, Starscream."

"Anything else I am to be apprised of?"

"Work with Soundwave. I trust you two to see to my will."

"As you command."

* * *

"They probably got some cranky truck to be the new Prime." I grunted as I walked down the halls of my palace, my trinemates in formation behind me and Soundwave to my right. "It's always the trucks or some other stupid ground vehicle. No offense."

"None taken." Soundwave replied.

"I just don't get why fliers are viewed as lesser when we can fly, you know? Something that has always puzzled me."

"I think it's because of the history of how fliers developed."

"You think?"

"Seekers stayed pretty primitive for a long time before catching up with grounders."

"Sometimes, I would say most of Cybertronians are still quite primitive…"

"Agree."

"Is that you?"

"They're wiggling." He put a servo over his chest panel. "Still getting use to all fitting inside. Ratbat has been difficult to persuade."

"Give him to a traditional trineleader and he will be listening within the orn." I grunted. "Have you tried treats? It does wonders with sparklings."

"Ratbat is not going to-"

"Grandcarrier!"

"There's my little stinker!" I reached down, catching my grandcreation just as she reached me. I lifted her up, tossed her, then hugged her. "How is my little princess doing?"

"Good!" She proclaimed before wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me.

"That's good." I kissed her on the lip plates. "Where's grampy?"

"Dere!" She pointed at Thundercracker, then giggled.

"Want to give grampy a hug?"

She quickly nodded, smiling so adorable.

"Alright, little missy, here's grampy." I handed her over to Thundercracker, who finally smiled, taking her from me.

"Hey, Nightstorm," He hugged her. "You're so cute as always."

She giggled, her tiny wing stubs twitching in an attempted flutter.

I looked over at Soundwave, wings perking. "You have any?"

"Hmm?"

"Creations?"

"Negative."

"My I prod as to why?"

"I'm not joined to anyone."

"Any candidates?"

"I'm not dating."

"Interested?"

"Negative."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Would you be interested in a blind date? My daughters have some very hot grounder friends who are still single."

"I'm not interested, Starscream."

"Fine, fine." I shrugged, continuing on, my entourage following. "Maybe one orbital cycle you'll be a sire, or carrier. I've pushed out five myself. From a different hole than where you push out your… friends."

I'm sure the look he gave me was not amused. I think this was the sign of our long relationship of disagreements was always meant to be.

"Hey, grandcarrier!" Hellscream waved at me, he was about 7 stellar cycles old at this time.

"Hey, Hellscream. Where's your carrier?"

"Over there." He pointed to the lounge.

"Thank you." I approached, entering the room, wings perking as I smiled. "Look at my beautiful daughter. What do I owe the visit?"

"Hey, carrier." Rogue hugged me, her wings fluttering. "The little ones wanted to see their grandcreators, so we came on by."

"I'm glad you did. Love seeing my beautiful, perfect creations." I kissed her on the cheekplates before releasing her. "Come here, sons."

"Hey, carrier." Hunter hugged me, he was the trineleader. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you as well." I then hugged Warhawk, who was very sparked. "What you got in there? A tank?" I put my servo over his abdomen, feeling the gentle kicks.

"No, twins. They are killing me."

"I can relate."

I looked over at my other guest. "Soundwave, meet my fourth oldest, Rogue." I gestured to my daughter. "And these are her trinemates, Hunter and Warhawk. Fantastic mechs I am proud to call my sons, now."

"Pleasure meeting you." Soundwave inclined his helm, knowing enough Seeker culture to be respectful.

"Business?" Hunter inquired, eyeing the Decepticon insignia on Soundwave's chest.

"Of sorts." I replied just as Cumulus, Rogue's eldest at 11 stellar cycles, hugged me tightly. I patted his helm as he fluttered his wings.

"Curious what 'business' he has to do with you, carrier." Rogue gave me a look.

"He's helping me with providing energon and other supplies to the homeless in Kaon after that tribulation. And he also is speaking about the true Decepticon cause of bringing about political equality through peace, if you should like to ask more about that."

"I'm not opposed to the Decepticons if that's what you're saying." Hunter replied. "I think we all know most Seekers agree, but we are not ready for any war. We're raising families, not gathering arms."

"And staying out of a war is what I intend to do." I spoke. "My Seekers comes first, always." I took Nightstorm from Thundercracker and held her to Soundwave. "Have you ever held a Seekerlet before?"

"Negative." He replied softly, gently taking her.

Nightstorm eyed him, pressing her palms over his mask, curious why he had no face, but then again so did the royal guards. She then smiled, liking how different he was. She giggled as she slapped his chestplate, thinking the hollow sound was so cool.

Soundwave listened, understanding her, then stroked her helm. "So many questions." He quietly said.

I had been informed he was an outlier, but didn't fully grasp at this time just how powerful he was. But, he was also still trying to hone in his skills with his ability, so hadn't become as powerful as he would later in the war.

"There's someone I'd like you to have the honor of meeting." I said.

Soundwave handed Nightstorm to her sire before following me. I led him through my palace until we came to the desired room. I palmed the door open and entered.

"Skyfire, I'd like you to have the honor of meeting Soundwave." I introduced them.

Skyfire stood up from his desk, politely smiling, then seeing the insignia. "Oh, I see. Um, nice meeting you, Soundwave." He held out his servo.

Soundwave inclined his helm before shaking the proffered servo.

"Soundwave will be accompanying us to Iacon." I said. "While I'll be present for a political matter, Skyfire is going to be starting a job there that will further his career despite his form. Skyfire is a dear friend of mine who attended academy with me and helped me with many of my life's problems. Even was present for the births of some of my creations. You'll never meet a more loyal, kind, and honest mech."

Skyfire sheepishly smiled. "Thanks, Star. I try."

"Since you two will be in Iacon for a while, perhaps you could have some palaver, get better acquainted, and have a few drinks. I think we all could have some drinks and discussions." I smiled.

* * *

"Every time we come back here I am flooded with bad memories." I said as I looked out the window, seeing Iacon below us from our ship.

"I'm sorry…" Thundercracker said quietly, knowing what those bad thoughts were.

"I never want to go near that apartment again." I vented a sigh, then leaned into his chassis as he sat beside me. "We're past that, but it still overwhelms me."

"I know…" He swallowed, wishing he had never done the things he had to me in that apartment, here in Iacon.

"I think about a lot of sparkling labor." Skywarp grunted. "We pushed them all out in that hospital."

"Some good memories, mixed in with a lot of bad."

Thundercracker kissed me, wanting to make me feel better. I fluttered my wings, jingling loudly from all the decorative jewels I wore as I was in my royal garb.

Soundwave and Skyfire sat across from us, Asperitas and several guards in their armor nearby. Gearshift had also tagged along, more for moral support than anything.

"Ready for whatever they are going to do?" Skyfire asked.

"Never can be with the Senate. I have my advisors. I'll be alright." I assured him.

"We are beginning our descent, my liege." Asperitas apprised me."

The ship soon landed on a landing platform, and we finally could depart. Soundwave transformed into his recording form, and I placed him secretly within my royal garb so that he was hidden. Decepticons aren't too welcomed in Iacon.

"Delegate Starscream, this way." A security guard greeted me as I exited my ship, my trinemates in formation behind me, with my advisors, guards, and friends following.

We walked through security and soon I was in the Senate building, having been here a few times before. Thundercracker checked over my paint, making sure I was looking perfect before being seen by any Senators or a Prime. Asperitas and the other guards stayed on high alert, and my advisors wouldn't shut up about anything and everything that could happen and what I should say and do.

"Look up."

I did so as Thundercracker touched up some paint around my optics, making it darker so my optics "popped" out more. He was in the middle of beautifying me when Skyfire approached.

"Star, I should be heading to my new mentor. Not like I can do anything here."

"That's fine. I'll swing by afterwards and say all my farewells, hugs, kisses, cuddles, everything." I said, not moving as Thundercracker worked his magic. He made me so pretty.

"Okay, catch you later, silly Seeker." He smiled as he gave me a small wave.

"Seeya, Fatty McFat Fat!" I waved back, still trying to hold still.

He rolled his optics as he walked away. I knew he just left because he wanted to avoid the boring slag. Aft.

Thunder had my optics all painted, checked over my denta, and saw to small blemishes, before putting a special layer of paint polish on my lip plates to make them look sleeker and shinier. I truly was so beautiful and ready to be seen by those who think lesser of me.

"Perfect. He's ready." Thundercracker announced once finishing with me.

"Whoa, look at my sexy, little bro." Gearshift smiled as he took a picture of me. "Pose for me."

"Oh, like a model?" I slightly turned my side to him, gave him a sexy look, then kissy faced at him.

"Yas, work it!" Gearshift took another picture of me. "Sassy pose!"

I turned so my front was facing him, a servo on my hip, cape over the arm that was relaxed, mouth slightly open, and desirable optics at him.

"Yas, queen!" He took another picture.

"Alright, alright, stop it." Fireflight stopped us. "Focus, sir. We need you acting mature out there."

"Fabulousness is mature." I defended my actions with a supercilious tilt of my olfactory sensor as I flipped my cape over the opposite shoulder.

"Acting like a damn slut aint't gonna get ya anythin' in life but a hard spike in you, ya dumb, young, salacious, spawn-of-a-"

"Noctilucent!" Astral snapped, just before the old Seeker struck me with his walking cane as he threateningly waved it above his helm.

I took a step back from the old grouch. "Apologies. I'll be better." I said quickly, adjusting my cape.

"Ready?" Rainfall inquired.

"Yes, let's do this." I smiled. "OUCH!" I leaped forward, servos quickly covering my aft. "The hell!?"

"Quit actin' like a damn harlot, ya Primus-forsaken, young-!" Noctilucent continued after smacking his cane across my aft hard.

"Stop it, you senile cog!" Hurricane pulled the elder away from me.

"I'm being assaulted by my own advisors." I rubbed my aft pathetically, ignoring Skywarp's snicker. "All because of sexy poses."

"I did get a picture of it." Gearshift smiled. "I'm sending it to our carriers, now."

I rolled my optics. "Let's just impress these political wasteports and be done with it." I grunted.

We entered the council room, finding our seat rather high up. I had my trinemates on either side of me, my advisors sitting behind me, and a few guards around. The rest of the guards and Gearshift stayed just outside the door. Not too many people were supposed to be in here.

I admired all the empty chairs, so many of the senators slain. The ones still alive, all three, were present, along with a few delegates and brand new senators who had been selected just orbital cycles ago.

I saw Shockwave, who ignored me. I patted Soundwave where he was hidden, letting him know to begin recording.

The politicians started off mostly complaining about the Decepticons and what had transpired in Kaon. Not really worth the listening to since it was all the same about how bad the Decepticons were, lies about them being evil, and the usual discrimination against "lesser" frame types. A real bore.

My trinemates and I spent most of the time whispering to each other about how ugly the politicians were, and that Shockwave was fat. Always was fat…

It took a while before the primary reason for our coming arrived. I raised my optical ridge, not impressed by his looks, but he was big, and intimidating.

"Greetings, Senators, delegates," The newcomer welcomed us, smiling at us like a snake. "I am pleased to accept the position of Prime, and serve Cybertron. I am Zeta Prime."

I bit my lower lip plate, studying this brute, already not liking him. My instincts never failed me.

* * *

Not much happened in the meeting, just boring political talk. Zeta Prime had announced some plans of his such as allowing the lesser models having a few more freedoms with what they did in their life, a move simply to placate the tension from the Decepticons. And he had spoken about making changes to the security forces that once served Sentinel Prime to better defend against rising Decepticon forces. He had said he wanted to call this anti-Decepticon force the "Autobots."

I didn't feel like I had gained anything from that meeting, and when I left with my advisers and guards I just was more annoyed than anything. I departed with Soundwave in a less busy part of the city, for he had work of his own to attend to, and I left to find where this new mentor of my best friend stayed at.

"They better open before I kick the door down…" I grunted as I stood outside the clinic.

"Patience, Starscream." Thundercracker spoke, standing in formation behind me, servos behind his back.

"Like I have any of that. I killed it long ago. Stabbed it with a knife! Right in it's pulsating spark." I shook my fist.

Thundercracker smirked. "Why do I love you so much?"

I smiled back at him. "Because I'm fabulous."

"You are."

I stepped up and kissed him on the lip plates, then quickly turned back around when I heard the door opening.

"Can I help you?" A blue grounder asked.

"Yes, my friend Skyfire is here. I'm coming by for a quick farewell before I must return to Vos." I smiled.

"I am not sure if-"

"Just let me in." I pushed past him with my trinemates, Gearshift, Asperitas, and Nacelle following, everyone else having returned to the ship.

I walked down a few halls before coming to the room where my big, fat lump was located. Without hesitation nor invitation, I ran over and hugged him from behind.

"Guess who?" I fluttered my wings, never letting go.

Skyfire smiled. "Hey, silly Seeker. They didn't keep you all orbital cycle, then?"

"Felt like it." I spun around him until I was in front of him, then held out my arms.

He picked me up, holding my aft as my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I nuzzled his faceplates, purring my engine and fluttering my wings.

"You're so adorable. I think I'll keep you forever." He smiled that beautiful, loving, perfect smile of his he only gave me. Gah! I want to tear it off his faceplates and keep it for myself!

"Yes! Keep me!" I giggled.

"Thundercracker, I'm keeping him." Skyfire informed my mate.

"That's fine. He kicks and eats all goodies, and can be such a slob." Thundercracker shrugged indifferently.

I glared at him, then turned back to Skyfire. "He's mean."

"He is."

"Cuddles!" I hugged him tighter.

Skyfire smiled, hugging me firmly, his engine purring, savoring this moment with me. One of our lasts without us even knowing.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I looked up at the grunted question, wings perking. "I could ask you the same thing." I sassed back.

"Oh, Ratchet, this is my best friend, Starscream." Skyfire said quickly. "Starscream, this is my mentor, Ratchet."

"Oh!" I hopped out of his arms, adjusted my cape and crown, trotted over, and slightly bowed as I held a servo out. "Alpha Starscream of Vos. It is an honor and joy to finally meet you, Ratchet of Vaporex."

"Uh, sure." Ratchet gave my servo a quick shake, which was not what he was supposed to do…

I felt insulted, but reminded myself he probably never met a Seeker before, so forced myself to remain silent and polite. I kept my smile as I stood, never looking away from him. "I thank you with all my gratitude for offering my dearest friend this phenomenal opportunity to train under your guidance and vast knowledge. I hope only for the best for you both, and perhaps more auspicious chances may arise for a lesser frame such as that of Skyfire's. He is a hard worker and skilled listener. He will do well for you and all other future endeavors."

"I know he will. That's why I asked him to be my assistant." He paused to study me. "What's with this get up?" He gestured to my garb.

"Royalty. I am the Alpha of the Seekers and a born prince." I smiled proudly.

"Just look like another bot to me." He grunted, walking past me.

My optics widened as my jaw dropped, absolutely appalled that that level of disrespect was spoken to me to my face by a grounder! I twirled around, ready to say something in a sarcastic retort or volatile insult, but Skyfire gave me a look that forced my jaws clenched, my denta snapping onto my glossa that hadn't fully retracted, and I tasted my own energon. The one problem with sharp denta…

"Starscream is royalty, despite how… playful he is at times." Skyfire said. "Oh, and these are his trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, and that's Gearshift who is just an amazing mech."

"Hiyah!" Gearshift waved, smiling.

"Nice meeting all of you. Unfortunately, we can't have guests barging in like this all the time. There's security and we have work to be doing." Ratchet informed strictly.

"Don't worry, they are going back to Vos. Starscream just was stopping by to say 'goodbye.' He had to be part of the Senate meeting, so sometimes he does come to Iacon for political matters or for something at the Science Academy that we both attended." Skyfire looked over at me. "But I'm sure he'll try to come over a few times just to hang out with me, right, Stars?"

I forgot to swallow the energon before speaking, still so angry about the disrespect. "As if." I snapped, energon leaking out.

Skyfire raised an optic ridge. "Are you alright?"

I was horrified when I noticed, but kept my cool. "No, I bit my glossa." I grabbed Skywarp's servo and used it to wipe away the energon from my chin, which he did not approve of.

"Ew! I'll lick your valve, but this is too much!" He jerked his servo away.

I snarled, he snarled back, I hissed, splattering energon at him, he flared his wings, snarled, war shrieked, and held up his claws threateningly.

Skyfire's whole expression was just horror, embarrassment, and wanting to die right then and there. Ratchet was not impressed, but I also think fascinated.

"Hey, break it up!" Gearshift snapped, clapping his servos together to jolt us out of our tense stare down.

Skywarp flicked his wings, grumbling not very nice things about me as he turned to clean off his servo on Thundercracker's arm. Who rolled his optics and wanted to murder.

I snatched the cloth that Asperitas proffered me, for he was always prepared, and wiped myself off before tossing it back at him.

"Apologies, Ratchet, Skyfire. Simply tired from the trip and the meeting. We should be going. But, before I depart, another hug." I quickly trotted over to Skyfire, who got down on one knee and embraced me.

I snuggled into his chassis, listening to the hum of his large engine, feeling those strong, loving, protective arms holding me, feeling his love for me in that hug. So much love and care emanating from his being, all for me. I loved him so much.

"You be good, silly Seeker." He said gently, patting my helm, being careful of my crown. "Stay out of trouble, don't kill anyone, and behave."

"You know I can't." I giggled.

"I know, but try. For me?"

"Always for you." I nuzzled my olfactory sensor against his, wings fluttering.

"You're the best." He smiled at me, all his love pouring out in it, and how his optics glowed with this pure love and desire to show his love for me right then and there, but holding back. "I love you."

"Love you, more."

"Love you even more, my little Seeker."

"Love you mostest, my big, fatty mcfat fat! And your enormous aft!" I snickered.

"You are the silliest. Stop being perfect."

"You stop."

"Be good. I'll see you next time you visit. Give me a call when you get home safely."

"I shall." I wrapped my arms around his neck, tightly. "I wanna eat your face!"

"Don't. I need that."

"Kiss then?"

"Kiss is fine."

I kissed him on the cheekplates, wishing I could kiss his lip plates, then plunge my glossa in his mouth, then we frag there in front of everyone, but, alas, my trinemates hadn't accepted him yet so we needed to refrain from adultery in public.

"Be good." He said as I cupped his faceplates, pressing my brow and olfactory sensor against his, optics offline, grinning broadly, and my wings fluttering madly. I couldn't help but bounce some on my thruster heels. "Shhh, calm down. Don't do the aft wiggle."

"Yes, aft wiggle!" I giggled as I did just that.

"You have too much energy. If I had half the amount of energy you had I could power the entire city. Star, sweetie, don't bite me. Your denta are very sharp and it hurts me. You know I'm a delicate flower. Star, sweetspark, no bites." He said it so gently and calm despite me snapping at his faceplates in extreme close proximity. "Okay, if we prolong this anymore you will explode or succeed in biting me, and I don't want either outcome. No biting. Stop biting. Seriously, stop biting." He now was holding the sides of my helm, keeping me back as I was getting more aggressive with my biting, but his vocalizer stayed the same calm, steady tone.

"Is love bites!" I proclaimed proudly.

"No, love bite. Love hugs and kisses only. Primus… Don't snarl. I get it, they are sharp. So sharp and I _really_ don't want that chomping down on me, gorgeous." He sweetly informed me, still holding me back. I knew he was getting embarrassed. "Okay, I'm going to let you go and you aren't going to bite me, nor are you going to punch my abdomen, nor karate chop my neck, nor knee my codpiece, nor inflict any pain to my person. Okay? We are not at home, we're in front of people. Star, sweetie, I saw that. Peds on the floor. No kicking, no punching, no hurting Skyfire. We love Skyfire. Right? Love him. Peds down. Thank you, darling." He was starting to sound mildly exasperated, but trying to stay sweet and calm.

"I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Skyfire did not seem convinced, but he needed to end this. "Alright. I'm going to let go of you, and only hugs and kisses. Understood?"

"Understood." I smiled innocently.

He was so not believing me, an optical ridge rising. But he slowly let go of me. "Okay, Star, I'll see you-OUCH! GODDAMMIT YOU LITTLE SON-OF-A-WHORE!" He jumped back, covering his faceplates as energon oozed out where I had rapid bit him on the bridge of the olfactory sensor. Right at the sweet spot. "ARGH! WHY ARE YOU THE WAY THAT YOU ARE?!"

"Love you! I'll call you tonight, Skies!" I smiled, waving at him. "Definitely treat that. I might be diseased."

"Just go." He growled, glaring away from me.

"Fine, grumpy." I rolled my optics with a flick of my wings. "Talk to you later, Sky. I'll see you later."

"Mhmm."

"Bye!" I used my incredible speed to quickly punch him in the codpiece, then trot away with my entourage. "Byessss!" I waved so sweetly, watching him crumble in a heap on the floor, clutching his codpiece and groaning.

Ratchet waited until we had gone before speaking to my best friend who I loved more than anything. "He's… Quite the character." Was the grunted comment.

Skyfire's optics were narrowed, so pissed. He slowly sat up, energon now dried on his olfactory sensor and cheekplates, little Skyfire still throbbing down below.

"He is an aft." He growled. "And for some reason I'm madly in love with him and want him to have my sparklings. He's not always like this. He does this when he's stressed. He was pissed when I told him about this apprenticeship, and he doesn't handle goodbyes very well. So, he hides his feelings by biting and punching me." He vented a sigh. "Sorry about them bothering you."

"No, I'm sorry." Ratchet grunted. "Let me look at that." He gestured to the facial wound.

"Please, do."

* * *

I lied. I wasn't going back to Vos. Not yet, anyway. I had some other business to attend to. Secret business.

I led my trinemates down the rougher streets of Iacon, my guards, Gearshift, advisors, and royal garb all left on the ship. It was night, the unpleasants of the city making their way to where we were headed.

"I don't like this, Starscream." Thundercracker averred, wings flaring, watching the drunks and Syk addicts we passed closely.

"You don't like a quaint saunter through the red light district, dearest brother?" I smirked.

"No." He curtly growled.

"Red light district?" Skywarp perked his wings.

"You know, my love." I rolled my optics, not looking back when he didn't speak, waiting for me to tell him. "Bordellos."

It took him a moment. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He loudly vocalized when realization dawned upon him. Then, his tone changed drastically as he devilishly smiled, wings fluttering, optics narrowing. "Oh…"

"We're here." I announced after a bit.

"'Sinner's Paradise?'" Thundercracker crossed his arms as he read the sign. "Pfft, I would prefer more imagination…"

"There's only so many options, Thunder." I palmed open the door and we entered. Our first time in a brothel.

It was well lit, expensive sofas, cushions, tables, lamps… Looking more like a parlor for the rich than somewhere when desperate for pleasure. And the femmes we saw… Very thin, lacking most of their outer plating, enlarged breastplates, very pronounced rear ends, and the most winsome of visages with large optics. They were stunning.

I glanced back at my trinemates, their optics wide and jaws open just as mine were. We had certainly been missing out.

"And how may I service you, my lords?"

I snapped back to reality, turning to her instantly and smirking. "Hello, my dear, where is the owner of this fine establishment?"

"Right this way, my lord." The prostitute gracefully turned and led us away, her hips salaciously swaying, her body so voluptuous. As were they all.

We followed, passing rooms where we heard the illicit acts, the groans, the moans of well trained whores, the creaking of berths, clanging of bodies, and all the more intimate sounds of two people being connected with a lot of gooey fluids being rubbed tightly around. Despite us being very open with interface, especially our own, and witnessing it so much, we couldn't help but exchanged disturbed and slightly grossed out expressions with each other. Especially when we smelled it…

We came to a room where several of the young femmes still in training were being spoken to by their pimp. I waited until our guide informed the business owner of our arrival.

"And what brings Seekers to my whorehouse?" The mistress inquired, standing before me.

She was about my height, very thin, black, her optics purple, lip plates ebony, large hips, and stiletto heeled peds. Her digits were long with claws, her helm adorning horn-like structures, and a coiled energy whip attached at her right hip, as she held a long crop.

I pushed back the fear of the whip, the memories of the past flooding my processor. She wasn't going to hurt me, it was for the whores. I composed myself, and forced my smirk that would soon become infamous, and let my honeyed vocalizer purr.

"An honor to be meeting you, ma'am." I slightly bowed, holding out my servo to her.

"Hmm," She grinned, placing her servo in mine, as that idiot Ratchet should have done but the dolt didn't because he's an idiot… "Madam Phrynaira is what I am called. And you, my lord? What are you called?"

"Starscream of Vos, but for you, whatever you deem befitting." I then kissed her knuckles.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. He would soon learn better that I took what my carrier told me seriously. When carrier says to over do an act, I fragging do as she says!

Her smile grew. "And how may I serve you, Starscream of Vos?"

I released her servo and straightened myself. "Brothels serve many purposes other than just pleasuring the minds and bodies of those seeking their forbidden treasures. Throughout history they have aided those in war with not just keeping the morality of soldiers high, but providing valuable intelligence to the generals of the conflicting armies."

She raised an optical ridge. "Espionage?"

My smile grew. "Whispers in the darkness. Your establishment is the best in Iacon, and hence is visited by the politicians who congregate within this metropolis. Along with their security, advisors, friends… And your escort service provides the chance to be within their dwellings." I paused to see if she would say anything, but she remained silent. "They speak as they indulge in the forsaken feast, whisper secrets that they know not to say, brag to hide what they lack, attempting to impress with confidential knowledge, shouting and screaming their greatest crimes into their climax." I leaned closer to her. "And I wish to hear these words. The forbidden whispers, the sacred secrets, the tales that depart adulterating lip plates in the midst of the clandestine kiss."

"What do you wish to learn about?" She inquired, an optical ridge rising.

My smile grew. "Everything."

* * *

**Yay, second chapter up! I'm sorry this one took a while to write, but I am closely following the _IDW G1 Transformers comics (2005)_, just as I do with all my fics since those are the legit real deal of all TF universes, and just the mistakes in it... Like I said before, a lot of mistakes were made especially with the timeline in this period. So many writers working on this series and some not caring too much about what other writers already put in stone. One thing is several writers had Starscream doing like 20 things at this time, and in the time period of when Starscream meets Megatron up till the events of _Primacy_ just... No, he couldn't do that. Like, they had him recruiting for the Decepticons before even meeting Megatron, which makes no sense, then have him recruiting and trying to kill Zeta on the same day, and also doing the events of _Megatron Origin_ while also being a delegate and yet not even being caught, and... Ugh.**

**So, there's a lot and I am being forced to make changes because he could never do all these things, especially being in a place of power as a delegate (or as a King) and needing his identity hidden, and just... It's too much.**

**So, I am making it that he's not a recruiter. He did not recruit Shockwave because he hadn't even met Megatron yet to even introduce him to Megs, as what happened in _Shockwaves_, the opening issue to Dark Cybertron.**

**Basically, I am having to dig through flashbacks in _Optimus Prime, Dark Cybertron_, while also following _Megatron Origin_ and the _Autocracy_ trilogy. It's so confusing. Thank goodness I need only to follow wherever Starscream appears, otherwise it would be hopeless.**

**So, anyway, the things I had to fix/change was making Starscream not recruit Shockwave, and figuring out how Starscream's name wasn't on file. Clearly, everyone had their names filed since Starscream's name was spoken by Proteus as he listed his crimes. So, how did that get lost? Cameras can be destroyed and Soundwave did go in and remove footage and whatever he could. But if names were taken, they would of been stored, and leaked to the news or otherwise accessed by someone who could of gotten a copy of the files before fleeing Kaon. So, having an excuse made up that it was the wrong Seeker, and going in to change existing files would be the only way Starscream could sneak out of this one. He needs a big coverup.**

**Dai Atlas survived because Shockwave had shot his legs to wound him, knowing the plan of the Decepticons. Further evidence he was recruited before Starscream even met Megatron, and yet Starscream was there when Shockwave first met Megatron and... Ugh. Continuity errors galore. Just go back and reread the issues I listed above. You'll see what I am talking about with how Starscream appears on the panels, the pacing, everything. Blech.**

**The energy crisis is also happening at this time, another push of the war beginning. Kinda like what we are going through now with destroying our own planet, but it's primarily because of animal agriculture! Watch _Cowspiracy_ on Netflix or find it free online. And check out the website of the same name. We are all dying because of animal agriculture...**

**Phryne is a famous prostitute from Greece. Hetaira is the Greek word for courtesan. I'm sure you see what I did there. Phryne is best known for being sent to court for some crime, probably selling her body, and she proved her innocence by stripping naked before everyone and like making all the guys lose their shit and they couldn't punish her because she was so stunning. True story. Look it up.**

**Throughout history brothels were used to gather information. Generals, leaders, soldiers, etc. would go and while doing things to the prostitutes they would talk, often about the war, plans, etc. Probably to brag, probably because they would drink, etc. This is a real thing, not just something in _Game of Throne_s. Where you think George R. R. Martin got the idea? Prostitutes have done a LOT throughout history, even built the west. Without brothels the west would of never been taken over. At least, not for a much longer time. Documentaries are on this so look it up.**

**You can still find maps of the red light district (where all the brothels were in a town. Red light refers to the lights prostitutes would use to signal they were open) in Washington DC for visiting politicians. They are stored in the Library of Congress, but are accessible online.**

**All the characters I named, minus some Seekers, are actually canon characters. There are multiple canon Crosscuts, so I'm not being lazy there. The guy who hurt Zephyr in the prequel is different from Senator Crosscut who in the comics never died and even was on the Lost Light.**

**Skyfire in the comics did work for Ratchet because Ratchet saw that he was a smart guy that couldn't get a job due to being a shuttle. So, he made him an apprentice. This is in flashbacks in the _Optimus Prime_ comics so go back and read them for that.**

**Hellscream was a name originally thought up for Starscream.**

**Starscream and Skyfire's relationship is definitely the way I write it. XD Starscream can truly be himself with Skyfire, and right now Starscream is still very young. He's like around my age, 23 or so. His babies are moved out so he doesn't have to be so responsible, and just relax. He is so young, he lived so much of his life being pampered and protected in a palace so he didn't have to grow up fast mentally, and then Thundercracker provided for him almost immediately afterwards, and he's coming out of the hole he had been in during the abuse from Thundercracker, so free now that it spills out in goofiness, being loud, and no filter. And of course the culture differences, him being so energetic, and wanting to annoy those he cares for makes him so silly and the way he is with Skyfire. He's free now and life is looking so good. He's happy, he wants to be happy, and he's starting to recover from the abuse.**

**And you know this won't last so enjoy silly Starscream while it lasts! Because Megatron has to come around and fuck everything over with his poop head and everything. Shit head is over used. He's a poop head. :P**

**So, yeah, Starscream's silly, energetic, and bites with those very sharp denta he has. The adaption made them sharper so just like imagine super sharp denta, sharp canines and all. **

**And Starscream already knows some about manipulation due to his carrier. Moonlight, if you recall from _A Prince of Vos_, would use her body and words to manipulate Skycutter to do things for her or her babies. And then Starscream repeated these things on Thundercracker, like when baby Zephyr wanted friends over, TC denied her, and so Starscream took him in the other room and gave him a blow job and other sexual acts and got TC to change his mind. Also, when you are in an abusive situation you often learn how to lie and plan things. I did with mine and now I'm a terrific liar and can search through a room, take it apart, and put it back exactly as it had been prior so no one would know I was in there. I had to be able to do this in order to survive. So, Starscream also learned tricks to survive. So, that's why he already has some knowledge on how to play a honeyed voice, manipulate, and get his way. But he'll of course learn more and improve over time until he become that great manipulative snake we all love.**

**Bear with me, everyone. We'll get to the war soon and then things will quickly escalate and be insane. Just gotta get through how the war begins and the rising tension!**

**As always, comment, share, fave, draw me fanart or commission someone to draw fanart, GO VEGAN, don't do drugs, look both ways before crossing the street, and don't get eaten by zombies. That would suck...**

**Until the winds guide you to my next chapter, stay safe and true, and tear out the eyes of your enemies, lest they watch you in your sleep. Hunt in the shadows, and let the wind forever be at the back of your wings, and carry you far.**


	3. Breakup

**Chapter Three**

"Terrorists."

"Official then?"

"It would appear so."

Soundwave eyed me as we stood on the balcony outside of my temporary dwelling in Iacon, for I was still there. His birds were perched on either shoulder, Ravage sitting at his peds, and his terror twins were inside up to something. Ratbat was inside of his chest compartment, still being trained to obey his new master.

I looked over the city before us, wings flicking, not liking this news. It had only been an orn since Zeta Prime had announced his new position, and yet he already was screwing us over. He made it mandatory that anyone who identified as a Decepticon had to sign the Decepticon Registration Act, which hadn't been mandatory until now. No one wanted to sign because it would paint a target on them. He also formed the Autobots, a group of mostly cops who would be enforced with stopping the now officially dubbed "terrorist" group of the Decepticons.

The Decepticons had remained quiet, preparing for what this new Prime would do to us. I was able to procure a few off-world shipments of illegal arms, much to Soundwave's chagrin who was still recruiting Decepticons for peace. He had succeeded in even convincing Skyfire to fully join, and now my beloved wore the badge. He hid it under a false plate when at work, but he was eager to now help fight against inequality.

Mostly what the Decepticons had been doing since the Kaon riot was recruit more members, distribute weapons, spray paint Decepticon messages, and smuggle Megatron's writings to anyone who would take one.

I was ensuring the Decepticons in Iacon would have weapons, especially since this was the most dangerous city for them with the Functionist Council and Senate being located within.

"War is coming, isn't it, Soundwave?" I asked without looking at him.

"I fear so." He answered. watching me.

"Can't say I'm surprised. This planet has been sinking deeper into a slaghole for vorns. It was bound to implode at some point." I turned to him. "I would say I'm prepared for war, but my processor always turns to my creations and grandcreations. They deserve better than war."

"If this war does come, let us hope it is resolved hastily."

"Yes… And casualties are minimal." I vented a sigh. "I'm stressed, Soundwave. Would you like a drink?"

"I would appreciate one."

I smirked, turning around. "I shall treat you to some Mood Whiplash."

"Too strong." He said as we started for the door. "I'd prefer something weaker."

"Something for pussies?"

"Yes, I do not have the resilience for anything stronger."

"Same. I prefer some energon wine or a Siebenaler Vintage. Oh, I do love Interface on the Beach and Sweet Poison." I fluttered my wings.

"If I could get past the designations of some of those drinks I might be more rounded."

"Dirty Whore's Bath Water was something that took me forever to try due to the name."

"I feel like whoever names these drinks are all interface addicts."

"Whip Me Harder is the one Skywarp makes me before he plans on hurting me." I rolled my optics as I palmed open the door. "What about a Blue Esserlon?"

"I have not tried one of those."

"I'll have it brought up."

"Soundwave!"

We looked down as the hellion Rumble approached, not looking thrilled.

"Yes?" Soundwave asked as he crouched to be optic level with his cassette.

"Tell yer friend he needs ta keep 'is damn pet on a tighter leash!" Rumble vociferated with a flare of his stubby arms.

"I… Don't understand…"

"Dat thing threatened us! An' hissed at us!" Rumbled pointed accusingly at Skywarp who was standing not far off, wings flared, engine growling, snarling with his jaws open to reveal his sharp denta. He was pissed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have agitated him." I gruffly replied, flicking my wings.

Rumble spared only a furious glare at me before turning back to his master. "Dis isn't right!"

"Just hiss back." Ravage grunted.

"No fighting." Soundwave snapped. "I'm sure this is simply a misunderstanding. There is no need-"

"He said he was gonna rape us with a sword!" Frenzy bellowed.

"I shall handle my trinemate. If he requires discipline I shall deal it." I turned to Skywarp. "Skywarp, cease and desist."

Skywarp immediately ceased his aggressive stance and sat on the berth, angry, but at least he wasn't threatening anyone.

"Thundercracker, order some drinks. We need them." I commanded.

Little did any of us realize at the time that this signaled the beginning of a never ending feud between Soundwave's twins and my tentacle monster.

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Hey there, silly, little Seeker." Skyfire smiled, letting me snuggle into his chassis, wings fluttering, engine loudly purring, my arms wrapping around his fat waist.

"I love you." I pressed my face into his chestplates, nuzzling him.

He hugged me back as he crouched, his own wings fluttering. "Where are your trinemates?"

"They dropped me off, but I asked them to let me hang out with you by myself." I pulled his helm down and kissed him on the lip plates. "I need big Skyfire. I want him _hard_ and to plunge deep into my abyss and make me _scream_ like a little school femme and-"

"Oh, Primus, stop." He slapped a servo over my mouth to silence me. "Sweetie, I want to have interface with you, too, but you need to not be vulgar about it when asking. Alright?"

"Frag me in the aft." I wickedly beamed.

He vented a sigh as he rolled his optics. "Not here, my love. At my apartment."

"Break in your new berth?"

He smiled. "Yes, it certainly needs to be broken in as I make love to my beautiful, perfect, amazing Star."

"Save the flattery for when you're making me scream and beg."

"As you wish." He then kissed me on the lip plates. "Mmm, you're my everything." He placed his servos on my hips, I could tell he was getting an erection. His optics falling onto my voluptuous frame, biting his lower lip plate, and I felt his digits tightening.

I loved it.

"I want you to chain me. Make me vulnerable. Remind me why I love and trust you with all my spark." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my brow against his, my wings fluttering. "Call me nasty things. Beat my aft and make me cry. Then tear me apart." I snarled the last part.

"I'm not hurting you."

"Yes, you are. Or else I hurt your most valuable asset."

"You won't because you need that more than I do."

"Ha! I can weld it back on if I ever require its services. Or weld it onto someone else. You're optional."

"Mhmm." He kissed me again. "I feel like our foreplay is just this superficial chatter. Your empty threats and me trying not to pin you against the floor right now and be in you where I belong."

"You do belong in me. Always."

"I know how you work. Get me so hard with this talk that I actually do end up doing things to you I normally wouldn't." He vented a sigh. "You have anything for me to chain you with?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I snuck a few things. And a gag. I want to be crying. If you penetrate me and I'm not in tears I will bite you on the face again."

"Fine, I can ensure you're in an unstable emotional state when I frag you."

I giggled, fluttering my wings. "Let's get going then."

"Let me apprise Ratchet."

"Lucky booty slap!"

He gave my aft a firm slap before kissing me. "Thank you for the luck. Let go, I gotta find Ratchet to ask to leave."

"You can leave."

We quickly turned to see Ratchet standing there, not looking amused at all. No, he was quite irate.

Skyfire's optics widened in embarrassment and slight horror. "Oh, Ratchet! Um… H-how much did you hear?"

"Far too much." Ratchet said it as if he knew he had lost vorns off his life. "Just go and do… Slag I don't want to know about."

Skyfire swallowed, then picked me up as he stood. "Sorry, Ratchet. Thank you. S-see you tomorrow." He began to walk away.

"Woot! I'm going to be pounded into the next vorn!" I proclaimed with much exuberance, much to the chagrin of the fat shuttle.

Skyfire quickly walked out of the clinic, tossed me, then transformed. I transformed while still in the air, and we both took off. We arrived at his apartment shortly, and entered.

"Quaint." I glanced around, servos on my hips. "Definitely needs me chained to the wall and you beating my aft right in that corner."

"You're ridiculous."

"I want kinky interface!" I spun around. "And no glitching from you! You are my master and I'm your slave. We have three joors before Thundercracker is expecting to hear back from me. So let's get _kin-kay_!"

"Vector Sigma…"

"Look, Sky, look," I unsubspaced my arsenal and gifts. "I took from Skywarp's stash. Okay, chains, manacles, a gag, paddles, switches, cable, tawse, blindfold, collar, more chains, long crop, vibrator, dildos of varying sizes, and a bondage bench." I laid them all down, placing the folded bondage bench on the floor.

"Oh… Um… You really are in a mood, aren't you?" Skyfire said a little awkwardly.

He hadn't done too much kinky stuff at this point in our relationship due to the circumstances we lived in. While we were at academy it was just plain fragging and making love. Nothing kinky at all minus the groping and Skyfire playing with my body with his servos. And then while he lived at my palace we had managed to do some light bondage and some aft beating, but again, we couldn't do much for people always were around.

But now, we were alone at his apartment, no one who knew us was around, and we would be left alone for joors. Now, finally, we could go all out and I was beyond thrilled.

"I want to have fuuuuunnnn!" I skipped over and hugged him. "Make me your slave, master. You won't break me. I promise."

"This just feels…"

"No, no, don't think about what other people would think or the pain I'll feel. Think about what will please little Skyfire the most." I patted his codpiece. "I know you want to get back at me for all the times I've bitten, kicked, punched, insulted, and clawed you. And for when I spiked your energon and made you go crazy and trashed the place."

He narrowed his optics. "There are a lot of things to get back at you for, isn't there?"

"Yus!" I sweetly smiled up at him.

"But I don't want to hurt you… I saved you from an abuser, I don't-"

"Nah uh! This isn't abuse because I _want_ this, Sky. We have a safe word, I say it you stop. Only if I say it does it means it became abusive. Otherwise, it's fun and I enjoy it. Please, Skyfire? For you silly Seeker?" I batted my optics at him as I pleadingly smiled.

He vented a sigh. "Alright, fine, but I'll be awkward…"

"Until you get the hang of it. Just think about how much I need to be punished for pissing you off, and see me as your property. 'Kay?"

"Fine…"

"Yays! Okay, come here!" I grabbed his servo and pulled him over to the couch. I made him sit down, then grabbed the manacles and collar. "Here, put these on me."

He was so sheepish as he took them and fumbled to get the collar fastened around my neck. He did make it tight, and I kissed him on the lip plates to calm him down. I held out my servos and he carefully put the manacles on, earning another kiss from me. I grabbed the paddle, handed it to him, then lied across his lap, making sure my aft was in the proper position.

He rubbed a servo over my rear, having done this part before. "You comfortable?"

"Yes, sir." I answered, staring at the floor ahead of me, my arms hanging down, gripping his ankle.

He rubbed over my aft a little firmer, and I heard his cooling fans kicking on. He gave my aft a few pats, then a few harder ones before rubbing in a circular motion over my rear. Then several more hard smacks. I bit my lip plate, knowing he was preparing me for the real beating. Unlike my brute of trinemates, Skyfire ensured my body wouldn't go into any shock or panic. He eased me into my punishment which is what you're supposed to do. Something Thundercracker only ever does when he believes I've been good enough for that blessing.

Each strike was a little harder than the last, and after every five or so he rubbed over my aft. He got to the point he was smacking my rear end rather hard with his servo, eliciting whimpers from me. He rubbed my aft, then my wings, sending electrical shocks of pleasure into them.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I am yours." I answered as a slave should.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Tell me if I need to stop or slow down."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, beautiful. I'm going to give you a few swats with the paddle. Can you look ahead for me? Don't move or kick."

"Yes, sir." I said, a little annoyed of how sweet he was about it, but I guess this slave had an easy going, loving master instead of a firm, evil one. I could live in that fantasy world.

He picked up the paddle, gave me a couple of light smacks with it to prepare me, than gave me a very hard one, causing me to yelp.

"You okay?" He inquired, rubbing my aft.

"Yes, sir." I answered, looking ahead, not moving.

"Can you count for me?" He stroked a wing.

"Yes, sir."

"Count to twenty, don't miss one. I'm not going to slow down for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't move."

"Yes, sir."

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

He gave me a hard smack with the paddle. I gasped, but remained still. A paddle was nothing compared to the beatings Thundercracker gave me.

"One, sir. Ah… Two, sir. Ow… Three, sir." And I counted each strike, not moving, looking ahead, and not screaming. Not yet. "Twenty, sir."

He set down the paddle, then rubbed over my aft to calm me down. "Good, Seeker. Open your codpiece." I did so, and he rubbed over my valve with two digits. "Who do you love?"

I smiled. "I love you."

"Do you deserve to be punished?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

I was about to answer with something innocent, but decided Skyfire was being too nice on me, so I said this, "Because I fragged your carrier in _both_ holes!"

His optics narrowed. "Seriously? You seriously asking for this?"

"Your carrier didn't get to ask, but your sire did." I snickered.

"Alright, fine, we'll play it your way." He reach over and grabbed the energy tawse. "Don't move. We're going to be here for a while."

"I was in your carrier for a while as he screamed for me to-OW!" I jumped when he gave me a hard lash, his other servo holding me down.

"I said not to move, didn't I?" Skyfire snapped.

"Yes, sir."

"Now I have to start all over. Hold. Still." He ground out with clenched jaws.

"I started all over on your carrier's faceplates. Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ah! I'm not sorry! Ow! Nrrrgh!"

I held still, but I wasn't silent about it. He "restarted" several times to ensure I got about sixty before lifting me up and kissing me on the lip plates.

"I love you. Is it sore enough?"

"No. I'm not crying." I glared at him.

"Hmm." He tugged my collar. "You're my slave, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Set up the bondage bench."

I got off his lap to do so. It was a little tricky to set it up with the manacles on, but I managed it. I put it away from the couch so he would have plenty of room to do whatever he wanted with my vulnerable body.

"Select what I am going to use on you next." He commanded.

I grabbed the cable and gave it to him, flicking my wings.

"Lie on it."

"Yes, sir." I turned and got onto the bondage bench, which for those unfamiliar, is comprised of four legs that hold up a narrow board. The submissive lies on this board, rest their knees on a support, and straps on the bondage bench hold down the waist and legs of the submissive. It has these two arms on either side than can be folded out or downwards. The submissive's wrists are then tied, keeping them stretched to these arms, making the person immobile as their aft and backside is exposed for anything to happen to them.

Skyfire strapped me down, very tightly, and patted my aft. He isn't evil so didn't double the cable over, rather using the end of it like a whip and lashing my aft quite hard. I cried out, unable to move, not loving it at this moment, but knowing I would so love it when he finally plunged himself deep inside of my wet valve. Which, I was becoming quite wet at this point.

He gave me quite a few hard lashes, about fifty, before I think he couldn't contain himself anymore. He untied me, spun me around, captured my lip plates in a searing kiss, then pushed me onto the couch. I barely had time to prepare before he was inside of me, his spike as hard as ever, an arm around my waist, and humping me like mad.

I gasped and loudly moaned, wings fluttering, loving this. Loving my best friends and lover losing himself to his primal instincts and having at his Seeker with only lust and the need to claim me. When I broke my polite Skyfire like this I was always beyond thrilled. My perfect Skyfire unleashing his inner, savage beast.

I gripped the couch, on all fours, backstrut arched, mouth hanging open as I panted and gasped, and he thrust brutally into me. It was as if he had suddenly become possessed. But then again, it had been some time since he was last inside of me, and I don't believe he ever self serviced. Too pure for that.

He bit my shoulder, flicked his wings, then bit my nape. I whimpered, pushing back into him, the burning pain in my aft mixed with the ravaging of my valve made me all sorts of wild. I found myself screaming from pleasure, never wanting this to end.

But, alas, he eventually climaxed with a loud yelp, exploding into me like a cannon. I panted, not having finished myself, but he was a gentlemech and I knew he would ensure I got several overloads in.

"I love you." He finally said after a moment, panting in my audio receptor.

I smiled, looking back at him. "I felt it."

He sheepishly smiled, kissing me over my shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"No, no, that's precisely how I want it. You becoming a turbofox and mounting me like the glitch I am."

He kissed me again, too embarrassed to comment on that. "You're so beautiful, Starscream. I want to do this with you every night, morning, all the time. I love being in you."

"And I love you being in me. You're my perfect fit."

"Let's just run away and join. I want you forever. I need you, Starscream."

I fluttered my wings. "Maybe, it's time we talk to my trinemates about us. I want to be joined to you, and to make sparklings with you, and frag every orbital cycle in public without fear."

He pulled out of me, flipped me over, then kissed me on the lip plates, mouthing me for almost a klik, his glossa invading my mouth. I fluttered my wings, optics offline, purring my engine.

"Yes, we need to." He paused as he studied my faceplates. I'm not sure what he was looking for, but he soon smiled, his wings fluttering. "You're so beautiful. I just can't believe how gorgeous you are. Every time I look at you I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. But, how could I ever dream about someone as drop dead beautiful, majestic, and perfect like you? So, you have to be real."

I smiled sheepishly. "Stop it."

"Never." He kissed me again. "My Starscream. All of this," He gestured to my body. "Is mine."

"And this is mine!" I grasped his partly erected spike and gave it a hard squeeze.

"And you'll get it in you again if you lean over the back of the couch and let me give you another aft beating."

"And after this aft beating? Just in my valve again?"

"Yes, and then I'll beat your aft again and you'll get my spike again."

"How about, you beat me over the couch, frag me, then I tell you how you're beat me for the next round."

"Fine." He kissed me. "Lean over the couch."

I pushed him back, got up, and did as commanded. I leaned over the back of the couch, making sure my aft was exposed. He picked up the long crop, which basically is a whip that's a long stick, and walked around.

"Look away, don't move." He ordered me.

I yelped when the first lash struck across my already sore aft, and many more followed, even striking my thighs. I counted thirty before he ordered me to lie over the arm of the couch, and resumed the lashes, even more painful now because he was bringing his arm in a downward motion rather than sideways. It was about thirty more lashes before he then ordered me back onto the couch, my face in the couch and my aft in the air. I had to keep it like that as he resumed with the cable, then the crop, then the tawse, and finally his servo. My aft was absolutely burning, but I wasn't quite a sobbing mess yet. I was crying some, but not enough.

"You need to cry, Starscream." He said as he rubbed over my already dented aft. "Do I have to really hit you?"

"Just frag me again." I flicked my wings.

He obliged, yanking me off the couch, taking me to the berth, and dropping me on it. I didn't get a chance to recover before I found myself on my back, his spike deep inside of me, and him fiercely kissing me just before fragging me hard. It was seriously the best frag ever. The pain, how hard and fast his thrusts were, how he held me and kissed me. Soon both our chestplates were open, our very beings connecting to each other, and I felt all that he was, and it was glorious. His love for me, how much he truly cared, and his raw concupiscence for me overpowering all other emotions and feelings. Everything was about me, being with me, being inside of me, doing things to my body, and making me his. Words can't begin to describe how addicted he was to my body and to me. He needed me, needed inside of me, needed to be touching and doing things to me as if I was a drug, the only thing keeping him alive, all his needs and desired compiled into my frame, and he could never release his grasp from it.

I was everything he ever needed, wanted, desired, thirsted, craved. And in these moments, these passion fueled episodes where he couldn't even work his processor straight, I was all he thought, felt, wanted, lusted for.

And I knew, he loved me as much as my trinemates did, maybe more, and we needed to be together. We were meant to be, and nothing would ever tear us apart. And we were destined to always be a couple with sparklings, mad love making, and inseparable for all eternity.

If only.

"Nrrraaah!" He exclaimed as he climaxed, sending me over the edge with him, our sparks bonding brutally.

"Nrrrrr!" I growled, writhing beneath him as the excess energy coursed through my body and into the berth. "Slag… That was incredible." I panted, looking up at him.

"We're not done yet." He beamed widely, his libido now in full control. "I'm going to be doing things to you until you must leave." He kissed me on the lip plates. "I love you."

I chuckled. "Love you, too, big guy. I'm yours tonight. Do whatever you please and don't you dare hesitate."

He kissed me. "What did you want to do next?"

"Go get the tawse."

He hesitated before pulling out, and went to get it. He shortly returned with all the supplies and dumped them onto the berth.

"Sit down." I commanded.

He did so, and I handed him the tawse.

"Keep your slave in line." I kissed him, then turned to my real love.

Skyfire moaned as I took his entire spike into my mouth, then began to work my magic on him. His left servo patted the top of my helm, as his right gave my aft an occasional lash as I lied on the berth beside him.

We did so many things that night. He soon did have my crying with a brutal beating as I was tied to the berth post, and then kept fragging me. And I kept taking his spike and having my own fun with it. Even made him explode onto my faceplates.

It was one of the best nights of my life, and I am glad I had this night with him, for it would be our last. But I will never forget it and the immense love and passion he had for me. It was this night that just showed me everything about him, and made what would happen later so shocking.

* * *

**Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Madam Phrynaira, a pleasure to see you." I smiled, my trinemates in formation behind me.

"Lovely to see you as well, Starscream. How may I pleasure you?" She grinned, pointing her crop around, looking like a dominatrix. Which, she was.

"I heard whispers on the wind that Zeta Prime visited your fine establishment recently. I wish to speak to the whore who saw to his physical requirements."

"Yes, he came and used my best whore, Amethyst. She is this way."

I followed the madam to one of the berthrooms that housed a red femme, beyond stunning, and clearly not new to this life of debauchery and servitude.

"Amethyst, lord Starscream wishes to speak to you." Madam Phrynaira announced.

Amethyst looked up from where she sat on the berth, resting before her next client. She smiled, her blue optics glowing brightly.

"And how may I serve my lord?" She asked.

"I have questions about one of your clients, Zeta Prime."

"Yes, what about him?" She paused. "I'm not allowed to discuss sizes."

I chuckled. "No, my dear, much deeper than that." I paused. "That was an innuendo accidentally made. Ahem, Madam Phrynaira, I should like to speak to Amethyst alone. Take my trinemates and let them do a bit of window shopping."

"Ew." Thundercracker grunted.

Phrynaira raised an optical ridge. "You pay if you touch her." She then turned and walked out, my trinemates following.

I closed the door, then sat down beside the femme, only afterwards thinking about all the cum that must be all over that berth… And floors… And walls… Gah, I swear it was in the air and therefore in my mouth!

"What do you wish to know, sir?" Amethyst asked.

"Anything he said about the Decepticons, plans of his, what he eats in the morning, everything."

"Why do you wish to know?"

"It's to save lives."

"He tells me the same thing."

I paused, then unsubspaced a bag of Shanix. "Tell me and you get this."

She smiled, plucking the Shanix from my servo. "He's preparing for war. He has some group… Autobots or whatever, and is recruiting for them. He sees the Decepticons as a terrorist organization and wants to put them all in the Institution and shadowplay them."

"What does he say abut Megatron?"

"He wants to kill him."

"Anything about a Starscream?"

"No, he doesn't say too many designations. He is going to shut down places that gather crowds to protect them from Decepticon bombings. But he talks a lot about building this Autobot army and killing Decepticons."

"Does he say anything about the energy crisis?"

"No, just about cracking down on Decepticons and arresting them all."

"What about-"

I leaped to my peds and unsubspaced a sword when I heard the door opening. I was on edge in this place, and being trained as a warrior with many enemies such reactions were instinctual.

My optics widened when I saw who was there in the doorway for his nightly pleasure.

"Delegate Starscream?" He said after a pause, needing to recollect my designation. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"As am I at seeing you, Zeta Prime." I subspaced my sword, relaxing my frame, trying to not look scared. "I did not think that a mighty Prime such as yourself would require the humble servitude of whores in their less than sanitary dwellings. I imagined the femmes and mechs must crowd outside your home with their valve wet, begging for you to fill them with their lustful desires."

He liked that, for he smirked, not wearing his helmet allowing me to see his hideous mug. "I do receive quite a few, but I do prefer some privacy when I am able to get away from the cameras and Senators. I thought you were mated? Oh, right, Seeker. You creatures are interface crazed and frag everything that moves, even corpses that have ceased moving."

I bit my glossa at what I wanted to say, and forced myself to say something with less foul language. "That's not true. Seekers are bound to their mates for life, but we do allow ourselves some adventure so long as the entire trine agrees. And my mates and I thought we should indulge on all that Iacon has to offer, including the bordellos. Three young mechs on the town, having our fun now since the creations are moved out."

"Mated and with creations, and yet you still seek out whores. You beasts really are… Something."

I flicked my wings, but kept my smirk. "I clearly do not belong in your presence, my lord. Being lesser and all. I shall take my leave and let you enjoy the wonders of this femme's metal."

I started to walk for the door, but he spoke. "You do not appear to have even partook of it yourself, Seeker."

I looked up at him. "There are other whores."

"Ah, yes, but this one is the best, and it would be a shame if you didn't use her. Looks like you even paid her."

I glanced back, Amethyst still holding her bag of Shanix where all could easily see. I turned back to the Prime, knowing he was suspicious of me. "I have more Shanix. I will simply pay anoth-"

"No, use this whore. Make use of her since you already paid and clearly singled her out from all the other whores."

I glared at him, that comment confirming he suspected me heavily and might of guessed why I truly was here. And I couldn't let him know. It could ruin so much, especially if he found out I was very involved with Megatron - in Decepticon matters, not the other, yet - and decided to arrest me. I could not take that risk. I had to play this game to win. I had to do things I didn't like to ensure I made it out alive and on top. And this would be the theme of my life for thousands of vorns.

I smiled. "If you insist, Zeta Prime. I'll let you leave first before I-"

"I thought Seekers liked a captive audience around them when they fragged?"

Holy slag, he's this invested. I had to shutter my optics a couple of times. "Audience? Ah, you're into voyeurism. I'm more comfortable when I'm with my mates, actually, so when with a whore I prefer-"

"Why are you actually here?" He suddenly barked, leering over me, his blue optics piercing into me.

"To frag this whore, _clearly_!"

"Then _do it_!"

I swallowed, glaring back at that ugly orange face before slowly turning around and approaching the berth. I felt my spark dropping, suddenly scared. I mean, it's just interface. I've interfaced a million times before, but it was always with my trinemates, and Skyfire, and… Brakelight…

But this would not be anyone penetrating me! No, _I_ had control. I would be in this femme, I would control it all, and after a quick frag I can run out and find my mates. But… This would be cheating on them… Would it? In a survival situation? This was a survival situation! I had to survive!

I got onto the berth, then looked at Amethyst who had her fake smile on, the one she had to wear to please her clients. I swallowed, then gently made her lie down on her back. I suddenly did not want to see her face, feeling like that would be far too awkward, so I then made her flip over.

Zeta Prime crossed his arms, an optical ridge rising. He must of felt how uncomfortable I was. I didn't look back at him, focusing on the backside of the femme before me. She folded away her codpiece, and I tried not to look down, fearing how it must look. I removed my own codpiece and let my spike out. Stupid thing didn't want to get erect which was embarrassing on its own, but I needed it to cooperate with me!

I reached down and stroke it hard, trying to get him to work with me, but he was not thrilled about being shoved in a hooker. I mean… the ITVs she might have had… I squeezed and sent some electrical shocks, which he did begin to harden, but still not looking forward to this.

Amethyst saw me struggling and simply reached back, took my spike in her servo, and stroked it, rubbed the tip of it, and sent electrical shots into it. She traced around the base of it, and very quickly had it hard, somehow knowing how to speak to it in a language I still hadn't learned.

I swallowed, now hard, starting to feel a little turned on, but still nervous. I directed my spike, and slowly entered her, listening to her softly moan. I pushed her helm down, keeping her aft up as I stayed on my knees, then thrust into her. I don't think either of us were getting anymore than the basic pleasure, the automatic reaction of our bodies when in this situation.

Which, meant I would be fragging her a while to get myself to overload. And I felt his optics on me, judging me, knowing I was full of slag. I needed to step up my game if I was going to win and get him off my back. Because no grounder would ever ride me! Well… Minus the one who would ride me a lot, but that's later in the story…

I wrapped my arms around her waist, made her get on all fours, flared my wings, offlined my optics, imagined Skywarp, then I bit.

She cried out, gasping loudly as she clawed at the berth top, not expecting nor ever experiencing pain like that. My sharp denta easily tore into her thin plating, not being as resilient as the plating of a warrior, nor a fat shuttle. It was like biting into the sheet metal I would consume when carrying. And with how sharp my denta were, and the jaw strength Seekers possessed, I tore right through and very quickly tasted energon. It was sweet. It filled my mouth, I tasted it over my glossa, and licked it up as I heard her crying. She was struggling, I am not sure to remove me or to simply stop the biting, but something changed in me. The energon… It made me react in a way I had not become accustomed to yet, and therefore didn't know how to contain it. I guess Seekers do have some innate programming that makes us lose ourselves when in a battle situation, and it can be triggered by the fresh energon and struggling body of a femme beneath us.

I flared my wings, flicking them with stimulation as I thrust harder into her, my claws tearing deep into her waist, yanking her closer to me. She screamed when I bit her again, this time on the shoulder, and I felt the metal crumbling, tearing, energon… She pushed back against me, and I lusted. I pinned her down, hissing, her energon splattering from my mouth onto her horrified visage. She shrieked in absolute horror, never having witnessed anything like an aggressive Seeker before. She pushed back at my chest with a servo, and I grasped it, twisted her arm, slammed her helm into the table, and continued raping her.

"HELP ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" I heard her screaming, begging as she bawled, coolant pouring from her optics.

I'm not sure why Zeta didn't react. I feel like he must have been thinking this was just evidence that Seekers are savage beasts who thrive off energon lust and death and violence. Rapists, killers, and monsters.

I don't know how long I was in this poor femme before I was grasped by a wing and yanked off hard. I was thrown into a wall, and that only made me want to fight back. And as I leaped up ready to attack and kill I saw Zeta Prime standing before me, intimidating, unmoving, and armed.

I snapped back to reality, my wings lowering, suddenly feeling shocked and upset at myself for what I had done. Amethyst was on the berth crying, trembling, a servo around her neck, trying to rub away the feeling of me strangling her.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know w-what took o-over-"

"Get out, beast." The Prime snarled, and I didn't even dare look at him.

I hastily retreated out of the berthroom and closed the door, I was trembling, seeing her energon on my servos. I folded my codpiece back over, and quickly walked down the hallway, looking for my mates.

"Starscream?"

I turned and saw my mates sitting on a couch, several whores around them. Thundercracker seemed annoyed, while Skywarp looked all too pleased. I quickly approached.

"Let's go."

"Why are you covered in energon?" Thundercracker asked as he stood.

"I… Zeta Prime is here. He went to frag that whore and caught me with her. I didn't want him to know why I really am here so I… I fragged her and… I don't know… I bit her and she leaked and then I lost control and… I want to go. I-I need to rid myself of the filth of this place. I-I didn't want t-to frag her I-I swear!" I started to cry, suddenly scared that my trinemates would hate me for what I did.

Thundercracker took my servo and pulled me with him, taking his trinemates out of the brothel and outside. He walked a ways before stopping and hugging me. I cried into his chassis, suddenly realizing how scared I was. I just faced the Prime and hurt an innocent femme!

"Calm down. I'm not mad. Calm down." He soothed me, stroking my backplates. "We're going to go back, clean you up, and then you're going to rest. Don't tremble. I have you. What have I always told you? When you're in my arms nothing will ever hurt you. You're safe with me."

I nodded, trying to calm myself, wiping away at the coolant. Skywarp stood by, wings low, Not sure what to say to me.

"Teleport us."

Skywarp did as Thundercracker ordered, and soon we were in our temporary dwelling. They took me into the shower and began to clean me, and I allowed myself to cry, needing to cycle through these emotions, and process what had just happened.

* * *

"One of our own was killed while in Autobot custody." Soundwave intoned as I sat at a table with my trinemates, trying to eat my morning energon.

"Who?"

"Hefter. He was arrested for graffiti-ing Decepticon symbols and words, but the police who arrested him, the Autobots, killed him. Several riots are currently ongoing due to this."

"Hmm, and not for all the unlawful arrests in the last couple of orns…" I took a bite out of my cube. "What is the big idiot saying about this?"

"Zeta Prime has appeared on the news to broadcast that Hefter's death was an accident, but no one believes him."

"Obviously." I grunted with a full mouth.

"That hero cop, Orion Pax, has also been speaking about the incident."

"Screw him." I shoved more energon into my mouth.

"I worry about arising conflict."

"I'm beginning to accept the fact that war is coming. Everything is just… Ridiculous." I said with my cheekplates stuffed, never ceasing my eating.

"The Decepticon way is of peace, not war."

"I concur, but if these Autobots, the Senate, and Functionists want a damn war, it's fragging happening, Soundwave. And we need to be prepared. Upon my return to Vos I'm preparing for war. I can't take any chances."

Soundwave was silent, thinking. I watched him a moment as I shoved more energon sticks into my mouth.

"Eat. You won't do much good without fuel." I shoved a plate of small cubes towards him.

He looked up at me, vented a sigh, then folded away his mask. He grabbed a cube and began to slowly chew.

"It's good." He said after swallowing.

"High grade energon. Better than what you lived off of when on the street."

"Anything is better than that."

"I imagine."

Soundwave opened his chest compartment and his cassettes all piled out, transforming and staying close to their host. Soundwave handed the twins a cube each, Ravage selected one himself, and the birds patiently waited for Soundwave to crush a cube for them. He held the crumbled pieces in a palm as the birds pecked at it, all his cassettes happily refueling by him. Ratbat eventually crawled out, glancing glares at everyone before grabbing his own cube, then crawling back inside. The chest compartment slammed shut, and the echoing of a small being munching inside sounded.

The twins sat on Soundwave's lap with their cubes, allowing Soundwave to pat their helms. He was already growing fond of these two, and they clearly were growing closer to him.

"How is the Senator?" I inquired, allowing Skywarp to take some of my energon goodies from my plate.

"Agitated."

"At least he can thank you for not killing him."

"I think he would of preferred death over being what he is now."

I grinned. "Good."

* * *

It had been several orbital cycles since I hurt that prostitute, Amethyst, but I couldn't stop thinking about how I lost control of myself and… Did that to her. What had possessed me to do that, and would it happen again?

I was so confused and upset over these emotions and thoughts that I turned to the wisest, most powerful, and my greatest inspiration: My carrier. She knew everything. Absolutely everything! Well, at least she said she always did. I decided it was time to talk to my very first best friend.

"Hey, my sparkling!" Carrier greeted with a smile as she appeared on the vidscreen.

"Hey, carrier." I smiled, sitting in my room, my trinemates out for a flight as I had ordered them to leave me be. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, doll face. Been hanging out with Ricochet and Deluge, and your sister Streamline is visiting with her trinemates. What about you, darling? How is my little Star fairing?"

"Physically, I am well. But, emotionally…" I vented a sigh. "There's something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes? What is it, sweetie?"

"So… Um…" I rubbed over my faceplates. "Just listen first before passing judgment." She perked her wings, but remained silent, so I continued. "So… I-I've been helping with the Decepticon cause of bringing equality to all of us… So we can live a decent life. And one thing we need to do to bring about this equality is to understand what the Senate and Prime are planning. So we need to spy. And one method of spying is to use prostitutes to tell us everything their clients say during interface. And I have been going to a brothel to speak to the prostitutes there. And there was this one, Amethyst, and she is a favorite of Zeta Prime. He apparently uses her exceedingly often because she's really good. So, the other orbital cycle, a few orbital cycles ago, I went to speak to her and learn what she knows. And while I was talking to her Zeta Prime walked into the room. And… Well… I think he might of suspected what I was actually up to so I had to… I had to play along. I… I claimed I was there for her services and he didn't believe me so I… I had to interface her while he watched."

"Do you feel like you have committed infidelity?" Carrier asked gently.

"No, I-I told my trinemates, they forgave me, and they reclaimed me shortly afterwards. But… While I was interfacing her I… wanted to make it look genuine so I pretended she was Skywarp and bit her… And I made her leak. And then I… I lost control. I don't know what came over me but I could no longer control myself. And I… I got very rough and kept biting her… And she was screaming… She was crying and begging me to stop, but I couldn't. I no longer had control of myself." I swallowed, looking down at my servos. "I really hurt her, carrier. She was terrified. A-and if Zeta Prime hadn't removed me when he did…" I bit my lip plate. "I don't know what happened… And I'm scared now. What if I lose control again? And I don't understand… Why I did it. What possessed me? What forced me to… Hurt some hooker like that. I'm scared."

"Oh, sparkling, I'm so sorry that happened. Look at carrier."

I did so, suddenly feeling overly emotional. I'm not sure why. Maybe because I was feeling remorse over hurting that femme, or maybe because I was scared of what was happening to me.

"Don't cry, my love." Carrier soothed with that loving vocalizer of hers. "I'm not sure what happened that you lost control. I wish I was a scientist like you and could solve that, but I am not. But I do know that you feel bad about hurting that femme, and you're not a bad person. You're my beautiful, little mechling with a kind spark."

"What should I do?"

"You need to go apologize to her, sweetie. You hurt her and you need to make amends. Give her a gift, tell her how you feel, and let her decide if she accepts it or not. But you'll stay feeling guilty unless you try to makeup for it."

"But what about me losing control of myself?"

"I… Don't know about that. Maybe… When you return home we can find a professional and talk to them about that. Sound good?" She smiled, that perfect, loving smile.

I nodded. "Yeah… Okay… I-I'll apologize and… We can find someone for me to talk to about the other thing."

"Sounds good. Is there something else you want to talk about?"

I was silent a moment before speaking, although a little hesitantly. "Carrier…"

"Yes, dear?"

"That femme… She…" I bit my lip plate, thinking for a moment. "You once told me that I need to know how to use my body to control my trineleader and use their lust to my advantage. And how to play with their body's needs."

"Yes, your body is your greatest weapon. We must use our bodies to get what we need for survival and power. And seduction is the greatest gift we have. It is more powerful than being able to fight, because many enemies will fall simply if you play them right."

"That femme knew how to… Play me."

"I imagine she knows how to play any mech. It's her job."

"You think… It would be worth… Learning from her?"

Carrier exhaled heavily. "I do. I don't like what's going on in the news and I am fearful of these people you're interacting with now. And... This war that's looming over us. I think we all need to have our weapons ready to fight."

"And my body is a weapon."

"It is. Prepare it for battle."

I felt like things must be really changing if carrier was telling her own son to prepare for interface and seduction with the enemy if need be. "Carrier…"

"Yes, my sparkling?"

"I'm scared. I-I don't think I can lead the Seekers if a war does break out. I-I mean what would I do? I-I am still trying to figure out how to lead my own trine, a-and now I have to rule a city a-and if a war breaks out. Primus, why have I been so emotional lately? I'm sorry." I wiped at my optics, suddenly overcome with the need to cry. "I don't want to be in a war but everyone says one's coming and I don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't want to lose anyone. I can't lose anyone. I-I don't know what I'd do i-if I lost one of my creations o-or trinemates, or if I-I lost you. I-I-"

"Shhh, sweetie, calm down. I know you're scared. You have so much on your shoulders and it all came so abruptly, so quickly and none of us even imagined this would occur. You being Alpha and a war coming. It's a lot and you have every right to be emotional. But know that no matter what happens you have your family and friends to support and guide you. You will always have me. I'll help you, sweetspark. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm well protected and who would want to hurt some Seeker femme who had eight creations and now spends her time watching soap operas. No one will harm me, and so long as I'm around you'll be just fine. You'll always be my little Star who I love and nothing will change that."

"You sure? I just… I mean people have already died and I'm just scared."

"Starscream, your carrier will be fine. And so long as I'm fine so will you. I promise."

"If I were ever to lose you… I don't know what I'd do… I'd destroy everyone… The entire planet if I lost you." I swallowed.

"But that won't happen. Don't stress yourself on the 'what ifs,' focus on the things you can do right now, and make plans, but don't think about bad things that won't happen. Alright?"

"Alright." I nodded.

"I love you, my little prince."

"Love you, too, carrier."

"Now, my sweet Star, we need to talk about that handsome mech on my show."

I faintly smiled. "The one you're joining?"

"Of course! When are you joining your celebrity crush?"

"Conjunx ceremony is already being made. I join next orn." I fluttered my wings.

"Do the trinemates know?"

"Of course. Thunder always tells me and Skywarp to turn off the TV when _Interface and the City_ comes on because he's so jealous. Not my fault they put hot actors on TV."

"I know! I can't help myself either."

"Oh my goodness, carrier, I just remembered, there's a massive sale happening that we _have_ to go to! Like, okay, when I get back we are having a date."

"Oh, love my dates with my son! Shopping!"

"Yes!" I smiled, feeling much better.

* * *

I entered the brothel the next orbital cycle with my trinemates in tow. I passed by the bouncers, making my way to the back room where Amethyst stayed. I was stopped by the madam.

"Where are you going?" She glared at me, pressing her crop against my chestplates to stop me.

"I'm going to apologize to Amethyst for hurting her." I answered, wings hiking, not liking that thing touching me.

"You need to apologize to _me_. You know how long it takes to train a whore? Let alone have one as skilled as Amethyst? I pay a lot to keep her healthy and you just _damaged_ her."

"I will repay you for any medical bills she required." I replied nonchalantly, trying not to sound as annoyed as I was.

"Five hundred Shanix." She held out her servo.

"Show me the bill."

"You think I'd scam you?"

I only glared, my wings flicking. She glared back before placing her servos on her hips.

"Fine, I'll get the receipt. If you harm her again you won't be welcomed back."

"Understood." I started to pass her when suddenly a couple of young femmes walked by. Young as in they were about twelve stellar cycles old. I paused, watching them, then turned to Madam Phrynaira. "Why are younglings in a place like this?"

"Hmm? Oh, them. Some clients prefer the younger ones." She said it so indifferently.

My optics widened, and I heard my trinemates becoming unsettled. "Pardon?"

"You are excused. Don't hurt my whore." Phrynaira said as she walked away, not pleased with me.

I was dumbfounded, then my optics narrowed. I would need to do something about that. But first, Amethyst.

I went to her door, knocked, then opened it when she called me in. My trinemates stayed outside the room and I closed the door behind me.

"And what does my-" She stopped when she saw me, swallowing as her optics widened anxiously.

I smiled, wings neutral. "Hello, Amethyst. H-how are you?"

She swallowed, then forced herself to softly answer. "I'm fine."

I approached, lowering my wings to show her I meant no harm. "I just wanted to come by and apologize to you for the… passion of my actions. I… Don't know what happened and I lost control of myself. I never intended to bring harm to your being, and it only pains and brings dishonor upon me for having harmed a helpless femme only doing her job. If you should accept my apology, it would honor me greatly." I got down an a knee beside her, holding out a bouquet of crystal flowers I had just bought for her. "Should you accept."

Her optics brightened some, then she smiled. "You got me flowers?"

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful femme." I smirked, wings fluttering.

She took them, admiring them for a moment before looking at me. "You weren't bad until you went… Psycho."

"Sorry…"

"Thanks for the flowers. And you're really sweet to come apologize to me. I've never had any client give me flowers before nor an apology."

"Well, I'm not a client, am I?" I stood back up and leaned against the desk that she was sitting in front of.

"No, I suppose not."

"Why are you in this profession? Why not… Find something else?"

"It pays well. I don't have skills for much else."

"I'm sure you do."

"Nothing the Functionists would allow me to do."

"Screw them." I flicked my wings. I paused, then spoke in a softer tone. "So… What you did with me… You really know how to work a mech's body."

"I've been working here a long time. They teach you things, and you learn from clients."

"I imagine. So… You ever teach someone your trade secrets?"

"When new whores arrive."

"What about someone who isn't a whore but wishes to learn to… Better please their mates and… Potentially may require these skills for… strategic purposes."

She eyed me. "You want me to teach you?"

"Yes."

"What you want to learn?"

"Everything."

* * *

**Some Orbital Cycles Later:**

"They are catching onto us, Starscream."

"Cool your jets, Horri-bull. The Autobots won't catch on." I replied coolly as I closed a box filled with illegal firearms, the reason I was still in Iacon.

"No, seriously, that hero cop Orion Pax and that guy who helped capture Megatron, Prowl, have been up our tailpipes. They are going to catch us." Needlenose said it urgently. "They are going to figure us out. They've already been in contact with Soundwave."

I raised an optical ridge. "Perhaps… We just need to remove this cop altogether. I mean, they did kill one of our own recently."

"Oh, how would we kill a cop without getting caught? You know what happens to cop killers."

I just gave him an unamused look. "You have no idea who you're talking to." I brushed past him. "These… Autobots, are simpletons. We can remove them and also make it look like they caused their own demise. It won't be difficult."

"Why you think killing them is the best option?"

"How else do you get the police off your aft? You send them a message." I smiled.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Soundwave snapped at me as we walked through the abandoned building where my newest off world shipment of weapons were stashed. "Killing the police, especially an officer as well known as Orion Pax will only backfire and get your own aft obliterated."

"My dear Soundwave." I turned to him. "Megatron himself said sometimes force is necessary. And this is only one cop."

"I thought you wanted to keep the peace."

"I do. But I was running the numbers and if this cop keeps going after us… It's not looking good for the Decepticons. He needs to be dealt with and the best possible method is his untimely demise. I have this all covered Soundwave."

"And if any Decepticons got killed in the crossfire?"

"Hey, accidents happen. I shall pray that doesn't occur, but if it does… Megatron would agree that this was right."

Soundwave only glared at me. "Your shuttle friend got one of these." He gestured to the weapons.

"Good. He should be preparing."

"I saw him with Orion Pax."

I froze, quickly turning to him. "Why was he with him?"

"Helping him."

I didn't answer immediately. "I'm sure he was just spying on the enemy. Skyfire is loyal to me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's my best friend, firstly, and secondly," I paused. "We recharge together. Often. We plan on joining. He is loyal to me, Soundwave."

He didn't say anything. I pivoted on a thruster heel.

"When that cop comes around… I'll handle him. Fear not."

"Don't screw us over."

"I won't."

* * *

The plan was set. I had been here running guns and other arsenal into the city for a few orns now with Soundwave's reluctant help. With other Decepticons such as Horri-bull and Needlenose it was going well, until Orion Pax and Prowl got onto us, especially with the death of Hefter.

But, little did I know at the time that these two Autobots had acquired additional help, and that would put us all at stake, for they had gotten someone I was very close to to help them.

But, I didn't know he was there, and all I knew was that we needed to remove Orion Pax, the hero cop, the one who had imprisoned so many Decepticons, who once spoke out to the Senate, who once… Seemed to like Megatron so long ago. But now.. Everything was changing and I had to change.

So violence was the course I had to take. For my creations, my grandcreations, my people. My people came first. Always.

I found myself on a rooftop in the freezing cold one night, Soundwave beside me. We had mostly been arguing and debating with each other over the Decepticon cause and what it would cost us to see it fulfilled, but little did we realize the drastic changes tonight would cause for not just me, but the universe itself.

Soundwave quickly turned his helm, silent, listening. I perked my wings, watching him.

"Hear them?"

"Yes." He answered me. "The cops are here and-"

We heard the gunshot, my wings perking, turning to look at him. "I know that wasn't one of our guys."

"He's a cop. He wouldn't-"

Another gunshot, then more in rapid fire.

"There's a fight going on." I held up my remote. I looked at him. "For equality." I then pressed the button with my thumb.

_Boom_.

The building erupted into a fiery plume of smoke and ash, very visible from where we stood several buildings away. The sight… Thrilled me.

"This is not the Decepticon way." Soundwave said it bitterly.

"And you'd know, right?" I turned to him, smirking. "All your powers and abilities, plus you have the audio receptor of Megatron. But, let me tell you, if you think Megs doesn't agree that the ends justify the means, well, you're deceiving yourself, my friend."

He didn't answer me, just glared at me.

"We should get going. Send a report to Megatron about what happened. I don't believe it's safe to continue smuggling weapons into Iacon. We will have to try another city. But at least that cop is gone."

"Small victories."

"Perhaps. But a victory is a victory." I approached him. "We better get out of here. Need a ride?"

"Negative."

"I'll see you later then." I then stepped off the building, transformed, and flew away.

* * *

I returned to my trinemates that night, Soundwave went and told a lie to Horri-bull and Needlenose that it was the Autobots who had planted the bomb. That they were trying to pull us apart with mistrust and that we would respond in kind. And we did in the coming stellar cycles.

But, mistrust had also been created in someone else.

A couple of orbital cycles after the explosion and trying to stop the tracking of the gun shipments, Zeta Prime made a move we kind of expected. He extended the Clampdown. He ordered stadiums shut down, a curfew even earlier in the orbital cycle, issued out IDs, and proclaimed the Decepticons a terrorist organization and the greatest threat to Cybertron. I didn't take the closing of certain activities very well…

"What!? They are cancelling shows because they think Decepticons will blow up the sets!" Skywarp exclaimed as he was watching the news.

"What!?" I rushed over, wings hiking. "No! What shows? Any of ours?"

"_Interface and the _City is no more!"

"Ahhh!" I shrieked. "But I need to see my Conjunx Endura! How will I live without Spindle's sexy visage and bod!?"

"It's too much!"

"We shall die!"

Thundercracker rolled his optics at our ululation over the very fine actor that was Spindle. It's not my fault that a celebrity was beyond sexy and I needed him to frag me in every sense.

"You two are idiots." Thundercracker grumbled, wings flaring.

We didn't respond to him, too busy crying as we hugged each other. Gearshift raised an optical ridge, not understanding us either. But, Skywarp gets me and that's all that matters. I had to call my carrier about this injustice. She also was crying.

I went to visit my beloved for some sexy time, hugs, and just comfort a few orbital cycles later. Soundwave had told me I should speak to him about something he had heard from Horri-bull and Needlenose, but didn't go into anymore detail than that. I figured Skyfire might of figured something to help the Decepticon cause, but even if he hadn't, I just wanted to be with my beloved.

I landed on his balcony, knocked on the door, and waited with a large smile and fluttering wings. The door soon open, and I leaped inside and into the arms of the one I loved beyond words. My engine purring, wings fluttering, and ready to feel him inside of me, loving on me, getting kinky, and being together in every way possible.

I reached up, pulling his helm down and kissing him on the lip plates. He slowly kissed me back, his servos lowering to grasp my aft, but not doing too much to play with me. He usually stroked me all over to savor my frame, but not now. That made me know something was amiss.

I broke the kiss to gaze up into those beautiful, cerulean optics, noticing they were upset and… Sad.

"What's wrong, my love?" I perked my wings, cupping his face.

He exhaled heavily before speaking. "We need to talk."

I swallowed. "Okay… What is there to talk about?"

He took my servo, closed the door, and led me to the berthroom. I sat on the berth, never looking away from him as he sat beside me. He held my servos, looking down at them, my wings lowering, getting scared.

"Skyfire? What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked anxiously.

He was silent a bit, then quietly spoke. "Starscream… I… Some things happened in the last orn that I'm still processing, but I feel like… I may need to make some decisions. Some… Difficult decisions."

"Like what?"

He chewed on his lower lip plate. "I… Ratchet is friends with that police officer, Orion Pax. I met Orion and… Things just happened. He had me help him try to figure out what the Decepticons were doing and to prove Hefter's innocence. And things just…" He looked at me. "The Decepticons, some of them, were running guns. Illegal weapons. Smuggling them into Iacon and giving them to just about anyone. A-and they made me wear a listening device and… I was told Soundwave was bringing in the guns. Him and those who work with him. And… I-I know that's not the true Decepticon way to use violence but… Soundwave is so close to Megatron. Him and… Others who I know. And… You."

I swallowed hard. "W-what about these weapons? I mean, to be fair, I think in a time where the police are killing innocents we need to protect ourselves."

"I agree we need to protect ourselves, but I…" Coolant pooled in his optics. "I-I killed someone, Starscream. While I-I was pretending to be getting a weapon from Needlenose, Orion and Prowl come out to make arrests and people started shooting, and I reacted. I shot someone who was going to shoot Orion, a-and he-" He swallowed, looking away, trying not to break down. "H-he died. And then everything blew up."

I bit my glossa, optics widening some, not realizing he had been there. "B-blew up?"

"Yes. Everything blew up in an explosion. A-and Prowl invited me back to help and he…. Made me a lab technician in the Iacon Police Department and… I-I had went to go get something to drink when I saw Deluge. Y-you know him. That scientists who also is now a Decepticon that we had some classes with."

"Yes, I remember him. I invited him to the Decepticons."

"Yeah, well, when I was talking to him several Decepticons attacked me. They hurt me and I couldn't even see the next morning. And I'm just now…. I-I know the end goal of the Decepticons is for stopping the Functionists, but now I'm scared about these… The violence. These other people."

"Skyfire, some rust spots don't ruin the entire ship. Every group will have its bad guys, but we're the good guys."

"Orion Pax said the same thing."

I narrowed my optics. "Don't listen to him. He's a grounder. A truck. They get to do anything they desire to do. They don't know what us fliers go through."

"No, but the words are still the same."

"Skyfire, the Decepticons are in it for peace and equality. Sometimes force may be necessary, and sometimes the bad guys get into a movement because they seek out their own gains through it."

"But, Soundwave had the guns… And he had told me he would never use violence. Can we trust him?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely. I love you."

I paused. "I brought the guns. I have been here in Iacon for so long because of them, not because I've been on a political campaign."

His optics widened. "What? You… But you-" His intakes quickened. "But what about all your talks of peace? What about trying to keep your grandcreations out of a war? What about-" He paused. "Who set the bomb?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Starscream!" He suddenly barked. "Who. Set. The. Bomb?"

I shrunk back, wings lowering. "I did. I-I was trying to… Remove evidence."

"Slag. You don't remove evidence when strategically blowing it up while the police are there." He paused. "You were trying to kill them."

"Orion Pax is dangerous., Skyfire." I said firmly.

"I killed someone and am freaking out, and you just tried to murder cops and don't give a damn! What is-" He glared at me. "You lying snake." He suddenly snarled venomously. "You were in Kaon, weren't you? Those Seekers _were_ you! You were shooting cops in Kaon alongside Megatron!"

I flicked my wings. "Everything I have done has been for the greater good, Skyfire. The only lives I've taken are the ones that unfortunately had to be eradicated due to the necessity of bringing about a better world. A better world for my grandcreations and Seekers. For _us_!" I shouted.

"You've murdered? And you're proud about it?!" He bellowed furiously.

I leaped to my peds, wings flaring, fists at my sides. "I have killed before! Why aren't you pissing on me over killing my _own_ _sire_! I killed my sire for _my people_! For _us_!"

He leaped to his own peds, standing over me. "Yeah, you murdered him after he tried murdering you! That's different! BUT YOU KILLED COPS!"

"I KILLED THOSE WHO WOULD HARM US!"

"THEY WOULDN'T HARM US!"

"THEY FOLLOW THE FUNCTIONISTS AND THE SENATE WHO WOULD DISFIGURE AND MIND RAPE US!"

"KILLING IS NOT THE ANSWER! WE CAN DO THIS PEACEFULLY!"

"YOU CAN'T WHEN THE OPPONENT WILL NOT BULGE WITHOUT VIOLENCE!"

"VIOLENCE WILL ONLY BRING ABOUT MORE VIOLENCE!"

"AND I WILL FIGHT UNTIL THAT VIOLENCE IS STOPPED! BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE A VICTIM ANY LONGER!"

"YOU'RE BECOMING THE OPPRESSOR!"

"I AM BECOMING A HERO!"

"MURDERERS ARE NOT HEROES! THEY ARE MONSTERS!"

"Arrrgh!" I lost control of my emotions and lashed out, clawing him on the faceplates, leaving four deep cuts across his cheekplates.

He yelped, then reacted in self defense and shoved me away. And being a big guy it caused little me to go flying back. And that's when I lost control of myself. That… Sensation took over me, and I became someone, something, else. I leaped up, activated my thrusters, let out a Seeker war shriek, denta barred, and tackled him.

I clawed, punched, and bit him, shrieking, splattering mouth lubricants all over his horrified faceplates. I wasn't his silly Seeker in that moment. I was the energon thirsty beast who was about to tear him apart. And he reacted the only way he knew how.

He punched back, filled with terror at what I had become, crying out from each gash from my claws, each bite from my sharp denta, every punch, every kick… We were rolling around, wrestling, him desperate to remove me from his vulnerable frame. But I was too fast, too feisty, and simply insane.

I don't know what this dark entity inside of me was, but it let itself out fully on the one I loved. And I hurt him awfully.

"Ahhh! Starscream! Stop! STOP! STARSCREAM!" He screamed in his panic, trying everything to save himself.

He grasped a chair and smashed it across my helm, but that didn't deter me. I just grew more pissed, more deadly, and lunged at him. I activated my thrusters as I grabbed his arm. swung myself around causing him to lose his balance and fall, then I flew back with everything I had. He cried out, grabbing his arm, knowing what I was doing. He knew Seeker culture. He knew how we fought.

I heard some pistons creaking, metal bending, but he managed to grab a lamp and smash it hard over my faceplates. I released his arm, unable to rip it off, falling down. I quickly got back up, flew with my thrusters, grasped his faceplates, and tore at them. He screamed, grabbing my wrists, pulling them away… And I took much of his faceplates with my clasped claws.

He swung me around and into a wall. He hastily backed up, crying out as energon gushed from his faceplates, mouth, and all the hundreds of tears across his frame.

"Hnnnnnngh!" He cried with his jaws gritted, in intense pain, and starting to panic.

I wasn't over this energon frenzy. I lunged at him again with another shriek, and he managed to punch me before I could bite and claw at him. I tumbled on the ground, got up, wings flicking, snarling.

"Stay back!" He screamed, grabbing a chair to protect himself, only fear in his optics. "PLEASE! Starscream, STOP!" He begged, beginning to cry. "Please… Stop…"

But I didn't. I wasn't myself. I wasn't thinking. And he wasn't Skyfire. I went at him again, he struck me with the chair, I fell, he pounced on me and pinned me down. I kept clawing, snapping, kicking, trying to get to him, the smell of the energon, the sight of it, the… raw rage engulfing my being. I had to rip out his optics and tear off his limbs.

"STOP!" He shouted in my faceplates, a servo grasping my neck, another wrestling with my servos, his knee in my abdomen, and a leg holding down mine. "Stop this!"

I was pinned, and then my warrior training kicked in. I opened a subspace pocket, I reached in, I grasped the first weapon I felt, and I pulled it out.

"AHHHH!"

He jumped off me, stumbled back, then fell on his aft. He scooted himself against a wall, clutching his abdomen with both servos, energon suddenly gushing from his mouth.

The sound of my weapon and his scream "awakened" me. I sat up and looked down, seeing the still smoking gun I held. I looked up, my optics widening. I quickly subspaced the gun and ran over.

"Skyfire! I-I-I-I-I didn't m-mean to-!" I was on my knees beside him. "I need to get you to emergency. We'll just say we were attacked by thugs. Let me see. I-I can stop the leaking if you-"

He shoved me away. I looked up with surprised optics, wings perking, then lowering.

"Skyfire?" I asked softly.

"What are you?" He said it so… Sparkbroken.

I swallowed. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know w-what came o-over me." I moved closer to him again. "L-let me see. I can-"

"Stay away f-from me." He swallowed, in pain, and fear. "D-don't come near me."

Coolant started to pool in my optics. "Skyfire, it's me. You're silly Seeker. I-I'm not going to hurt you."

"YOU JUST SHOT ME!' He suddenly bellowed in such raw fury, his optics filled with an anger I've never seen from him before.

"I-I didn't mean to!" I began to cry, coolant pouring from my optics. "I'm sorry! I-I don't know what happened! Let me take y-you to the doctor, Skyfire. I'm sorry. Please, let me take you to the doctor."

"No, stay away from me. I… You're not you. I-I don't know who or _what_ you are."

"I'm your Starscream. W-we were going to join. Please, Skyfire, l-let me be your Starscream. Let me help you."

"You're not my Starscream. You're something else. Or maybe this was what you really were all along."

"Skyfire… I love you. I'm sorry. I-it won't happen again." I continued crying.

"No, it won't." He growled. "It won't happen ever again because I'm not going to let you near me."

"What?" I felt my spark dropping.

"W-we're through, Starscream. This… We're done."

My optics widened and I felt like I had been the one shot. "Y-you don't mean that. W-we're joining-"

"I'm not joining someone who just tried to _kill_ _me_!" He shouted.

"I didn't try to kill you!"

"You _shot_ me!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm _sorry_! P-_please_, Skyfire! I'm sorry!" I reached over to hug him as I began to bawl, but he only pushed me away.

"Get. Out." He growled, his denta gritted in a snarl.

"P-please, Skyfire. Please, don't push m-me away!" I desperately begged, crying so hard now I was unable to see properly from all the coolant.

"I'm calling an ambulance and the police. You better not be here when they arrive." He said as he unsubspaced a communicator.

"P-please, Skyfire!" I reached over and hugged him, bawling my spark out. "I l-love you! I'm sorry! I-I don't know w-why I did that! I-I'm _sorry_! _PLEASE_!"

He ignored me, dialing the number, then holding it up to his audio receptor. He spoke after a bit. "Yes, I need an ambulance at apartment 546 in the Eastern Station Apartment Complex off of Sky Crossing Street. I've been shot and attacked and am heavily leaking." He paused, glaring at me, making sure I noticed. "I need an officer as well. The attacker is still here and I fear he'll try to kill me."

My optics widened, I began to quake, quickly shaking my helm. "N-no, I-I won't-"

"He is armed." He continued speaking to the dispatcher. "Oh, an officer is that close? Good. The sooner they get here the better."

"Skyfire… Please… Don't do this." I begged softly now, clinging to him as if I would die without him.

"I'm Skyfire. I don't know why the assailant attacked me. But I know he better leave before his life goes to hell."

"Skyfire, p-please..!" I hugged him tightly, burrowing my face into his neck, bawling into it. "Please, I-I _love_ you! _D-don't _do this!"

"You have two kliks." Skyfire said directly to me. "The officer is close."

"I-I can't lose you!_ P-please_!" I was hyperventilating from how hard I was crying, and I saw him swallow. "Help me! Y-you saved me once, p-please, s-save me again!"

"I can't, Star." He said it a little softer. "I don't know who you are anymore. I don't know what you are."

"I'm y-your silly Seeker. I-I'm your best friend."

He didn't speak immediately. "Was. You were those things. You're something else now."

I just bawled louder, clinging to him, getting his energon all over me. I kept blabbering for forgiveness and how much I loved him, and I think he wanted to hold me, kiss me, and tell me he loved me back. But he was scared. And I don't blame him, now looking back at it. I did shoot him. I did become… Something horrible.

I looked up when I heard banging on the door.

"Iacon police!"

I looked at Skyfire, slowly shaking my helm as I loudly sobbed.

"You better go." He said it so softly, not looking at me. "Please… Just go."

I hugged him, crying still, trembling, and… He hugged me back. I heard the door being open. I kissed him on the lip plates, and he barely kissed back.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. I kissed him on the cheekplates, then bolted away when I heard someone approaching from the other room. I flung the balcony door open, leaped over the banister, transformed, and broke the sound barrier. I cried as I fled, my spark torn in half.

Skyfire swallowed, watching me leave. Then, he covered his faceplates and wept.

* * *

"Huh, I guess I was wrong. Skywarp isn't bad at cards after all." Gearshift commented as he sat with my trinemates at the table while in the midst of a card game.

Skywarp giggled, all the chips with him, clearly going to be rich by the end of the game.

I palmed open the balcony door, just having landed. Coolant still leaking from my optics, and Skyfire's energon coating my frame.

"Hey, Starscream, wanna-" Thundercracker's optics widened before he leaped out of his chair and rushed over to me. He grabbed my upper arms, looking over me as I began to loudly bawl all over again. "What happened?! Who hurt you?!"

I shook my helm as I reached for a hug, which he freely gave, holding me possessively, protecting me from all who would do me harm, his wings flaring. Skywarp and Gearshift also ran over, hugging me both.

"Starscream, what's wrong?" Gearshift inquired, all his platonic love and worry for me in his vocalizer and optics.

"We have you. You're safe. Tell us who we must kill." Thundercracker said firmly.

"I-I messed up." I choked out between sobs. "I-I hurt h-him!"

"Who did you hurt?" Thundercracker stroked the top of my helm as he held me.

"I-I hurt Skyfire. H-he broke up w-with me. I-I d-didn't mean to h-hurt him! I-I lost control a-and… I-I didn't mean to!" I cried, bawling my spark out, clinging to my Thundercracker with everything I had, wailing my misery into his broad chestplates.

Thundercracker's wings perked as he and Skywarp exchanged glances. "Broke up?"

"H-he's no longer m-my best friend! I-I hurt him!" I screamed.

Thundercracker lowered his wings. "I'm sorry you guys had an argument…"

"No, I _hurt_ him! I-I attacked him and I _shot him_!" I shrieked, clutching Thundercracker's chassis tightly, hurting him.

"You shot him?" Gearshift gasped. "But you guys were-" He bit his glossa before he let it slip.

"Why did you fight?" Thundercracker raised an optical ridge.

"B-because h-he's leaving th-the Decepticons after I-I almost blew him up!"

"You did what?"

"Thunder." Skywarp said quietly. "Not now. Interrogate later. He's hurting."

Thundercracker exhaled heavily, but slowly nodded. "Just cry, Starscream. We're here for you. I'm sorry he left you. We won't ever do that. Oh, sweetspark…" He stroked my backplates as I continued wailing and screaming into his chassis. "Just cry. Just cry, sweetie. We have you."

Skywarp wiped at his own optics, beginning to cry at seeing me so tormented. "I-it's okay, Scree, We won't ever leave ya. We're here for you always. I love you."

"We all love you." Thundercracker purred his engine. "Till the bitter end."

"Whatever you need, Starscream, we're here for you. Just say the word." Gearshift lovingly spoke.

I continued to cry, never releasing Thundercracker, my spark no more. My true love had left me. He didn't want me anymore. He didn't love me.

* * *

**Yes, that just happened. And ya'll knew it was gonna happen.**

**Okay, the IDW comics have the gun smuggling into Iacon/Skyfire helping Orion Pax thing AFTER the attempt at abducting Alpha Trion. But, when you look at the overall scheme and tone... The two events work better when switched around so I'm doing that. Everyone is taking bolder steps with abducting people, so it would make sense that comes later. Trust me, it works better this way.**

**The interface scene with Skyfire and Starscream was so long, and put in in the first place, was because the need to show how close they were and their trust. Starscream would never let Skyfire tie him up and beat him if he didn't trust him. But because he loves him to that degree he let him do things to him he only lets his trinemates do. And for you to see how madly in love Skyfire was with Starscream that he let himself go and did something new, had fun, owned it, and just loses himself over the need to be in Starscream and holding him. Their love and trust for each other was so extremely strong. That's why when it comes crashing down, it took Starscream almost killing Skyfire for him to find the need to leave him.**

**And I made them fight because in the G1 cartoon Starscream shot Skyfire when he was leaving the Decepticons. Even though in the comics they never seem to had met before the war, it's still the G1 universe in a way. So, mixing them together.**

**Starscream has been showing his tenancy to quick violence before. In _A Prince of Vo_s he had attacked Skyfire before when getting angry at him. Another time he had attacked Thundercracker once taking over leadership. And as he has gotten more and more power, and realized he can do more things without consequences, he's losing himself to that power, to not needing self control, and he's lashing out more. There's something dark inside of him, and it's showing whenever he does lash out and attack, when he hurt Amethyst, and whenever he sees violence and gets excited.**

**And this will play a role in him becoming a monster during the war that we all know from the comics. Until he learns how to control himself.**

**The events of Skyfire working with Orion Pax, the gun smuggling, and Hefter's death are all in IDW _Optimus Prime_ issues 1-8. Read them for the full story. Obviously, this is written from Starscream's perspective so he has no idea what happened between Orion and Skyfire, so reading the comics will fill in that void.**

**The Decepticon Registration Act being enforced and required, as well as the Clampdown being extended and stadiums and other social events cancelled is all canon. Zeta Prime does all of that. Zeta also was just a terrible dude, super racist, and totally would do brothels.**

**The drinks are names of real drinks. They are actually very fruity drinks, so Cybertronian drinks like that would be sweet and light. Starscream and Soundwave have not learned to become heavy drinkers. The war shall change that.**

**So much foreshadowing in this chapter! :D**

**And of course Starscream learning how to use his body will also be significant!**

**Sorry for chapters taking a while. Once I get through the events of _Autocracy_ it will be 100% in my control for the next over 3 million years worth of Starscream story! Since the comics don't cover anything after Autocracy for a long time having to deal with Starscream. Just some battles and a few events for other characters. But, fear not, we do not need that guidance, for I shall go rogue! **

**I should be through those events by chapter 5. So chapter 6 and onward will be the crazy rollercoaster you're use to from me. :) Just hang in there!**

**As always, leave reviews, WATCH DOMINION, fave, share, GO VEGAN, kill zombies, conquer your enemies, love Starscream, and don't eat soap!**

**Also, ask me questions if you have them on the fic, veganism, whatever. I will answer. And draw me some fanart! Commission it if you must! But I want it! *hiss***


	4. The Autocracy

**Chapter 4**

I cried myself to recharge that night, and online crying. I clung to Thundercracker, bawling into his chassis, unable to release him. I refused to refuel, I refused to get out of berth. I just held onto my trinemate, and let him and Skywarp comfort me.

Gearshift tried calling Skyfire, but there was no answer. Maybe he was hospitalized, maybe he knew talking to Gearshift meant he would end up talking to me so avoided it altogether. I just kept crying.

I didn't do anything that orbital cycle, and cried myself to recharge for the night. When I onlined the following morning I felt like I had cycled through enough emotions I could somewhat function. I refueled a little, actually let go of Thundercracker allowing him to finally be able to release his waste, and took a shower with Skywarp.

Thundercracker told me to give Skyfire a few orbital cycles to calm down and think things over before calling him. So, I followed his advice.

It was four orbital cycles after I hurt him that I finally gave him a call. I sat in my room alone, ordering my mates and Gearshift out so I could be alone. I called his communicator and listened to it ring, but he never picked up. I gave it a few more kliks before trying again. Still, no answer.

I called that night, and no answer. I called in the morning the next orbital cycle, and no answer. I called him eleven more times, no answer.

I renewed my sobs, wishing he would just pick up! Just say something to me! Anything!

I Emailed him, hoping maybe he would respond to that, but he never did. I kept trying to call him, Gearshift tried calling him, even Thundercracker, but he never answered.

And I was losing all hope.

"Maybe you should go visit him?" Skywarp suggested.

"I'm scared to." I softly answered, curled on Thundercracker's lap, his strong arms holding me possessively.

"I think you need to see him as well." Thundercracker opined, an ebony servo holding the side of my helm so I kept my cheekplates rested on his chestplates.

"I hurt him…"

"You did. And you need to talk to him about what happened."

I offlined my optics, listening to the hum of his engine. I really didn't want to see Skyfire, but I did need to speak to him.

So, the next orbital cycle we went to see Skyfire. I left my trinemates outside as I entered the clinic.

"Skyfire?" I perked my wings, searching. "Skies?"

"He's not here." Ratchet grunted from where he was filing away datapads.

My wings lowered. "Apprise me where he is."

"He got a new job elsewhere some time ago."

"Where at?"

He looked at me. "Shouldn't you know? Aren't you two a couple or something?"

I swallowed hard at that. "My personal life is of no consequence to you. Where is Skyfire?"

"Hmph!" He gave me a sideways look. "Try the police station."

I was confused for a moment before recalling what Skyfire had told me about Orion Pax and helping the police. I felt my spark dropping, but kept my composer.

"Thank you, Ratchet. Honor to you until we meet again." I finished formally before hastily leaving, now wishing I could take back that statement after the war happened.

I took my trinemates to the police station, anxious about being here, but I was not wanted. Not at this time, at least. I would be fine.

"I'm here to see my friend Skyfire of Vos. Big, white shuttle. Can't miss him unless he's blocking out the sun and you have no light source."

The front desk receptionist arched an optical ridge at that, but chose not to question it. "Let me see if he's here." He said before picking up a communicator.

I turned to my trinemates, wings low. "If he's not here I guess we can try the apartment."

"I'll find him and drag his sorry aft to you." Thundercracker growled, quite irate about Skyfire's avoidance.

"No, let me handle him. But thank you." I hugged my big, blue partner.

He gently hugged me back, stroking my backplates, then giving my aft a few pats. Skywarp watched with hiked wings, not trusting these police officers.

"He's in the lab. He said he'll be right over." The receptionist informed me after a few kliks.

"Thank you." I felt this wave of unease wash over me. I hugged Thundercracker tighter, and he planted a loving kiss to my cheekplates.

It wasn't long before I heard those familiar pedfalls, my frame tensing. I slowly looked up and saw him approaching, looking so different for there was no smile on his visage, and he was stiff, not having his arms open to hug me like he used to.

"H-hey, Skyfire." I greeted barely louder than a whisper, surprising me.

"Just Starscream." He said it firmly, more of an order. "Follow me."

I glanced at my trinemates, then released Thundercracker to follow the shuttle. He took me to a backroom, I think it was an interrogation room but for witnesses, so not scary and dark. Just kind of a sitting room with a table. The place they questioned sparklings about what they saw.

I took a seat, and he sat across from me. My wings low, servos wringing in my lap, not looking at him to show submission. I listened to his heavy intakes, his elbows on the table, servos clasped, lip plates pressed against them, optics harshly glaring at me for what felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"I don't hate you, Starscream. I could never hate you." He said it calmly, but stern. "But after you attacked me to that magnitude… I can't trust you. And I can't be with someone I can't trust. Especially not romantically." He paused, noticing coolant filling my optics, but I didn't speak so he continued. "I want to be with you, Starscream. I really do. I love you. I knew I wanted to be with you when I first saw you in that chemistry classroom. I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. You were my first, and I know you'll be my last. But, something about you has been changing over the stellar cycles and it scares me. And when you attacked me, it was the apotheosis of all the small actions, the biting, the hissing, the punching and kicking, and name calling, and groin stomping, and… Violence towards me culminating into this final manifestation of whatever it is you are evolving into. And I do not feel safe.

"I put up with the biting, kicking, punching, and everything else from you because I assumed it's you being a Seeker. That that's just how you were raised to see as joking around and playing. I have seen you and your trinemates interact and all the… Little skirmishes you have to play with each other, and me not being a warrior I didn't play back, so it simply resulted in me being injured. I thought maybe I could 'train' you out of it for at least when you were with me, but it never stopped.

"And then something dark in you began to show itself. I don't know what this monster is that dwells within you, but you need to fight it, Starscream. It is taking a hold of you. I first noticed it after you became the trineleader. I saw how you were quicker to hissing or biting at your trinemates, and that you had hurt Thundercracker. I assumed you simply wanted revenge, as any normal person would, but it didn't stop there.

"After you became Alpha I saw this darkness spreading inside of you. The way you attacked other Seekers, some of the things you did to those other trineleaders… I once again ascribed it to Seeker culture, and just doing things the way you were raised to be like. But then…" He paused, inhaling deeply, his optics momentarily offlining. "Then Kaon happened. And I know it was you. And I know you've done more. Not just the bomb, but there has been more. I know it."

"I-I'm doing what I must to save people." I whispered, not daring to look at him.

"Murder helps no one."

"Assassination of specific political figures does…"

"Starscream," He sharply spoke, then calmed himself. "I'm just going to say it: I'm scared of you. I'm absolutely _terrified_ of you. The way you came at me, the look in your optics… I don't know what that was. It wasn't my friend, that's for sure. It was… Some mindless monster wanting only my death. And you almost got that."

"I-I didn't-"

"Starscream… I lost half my energon. I went into shock during surgery. You came inches from my T-Cog. Inches from my death, Starscream. You ripped off half my faceplates, I was leaking from every plate on my body, and I have night terrors now of you attacking and killing me."

I was crying now, angry at myself for having done that, but also knowing he wasn't coming back.

"Starscream…" He vented a sigh. "I think… We need some time off. Maybe we can get back together and start back where we were, but until you stop this darkness inside of you… I'm not safe around you. And normally I would stay with you to help you along with fighting your demons, but with what happened… I'm not safe. I can't be safe with anyone who literally tries to murder me in a fit of… Whatever that was."

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried, coolant pouring from my optics. "I-I don't kn-now why I-I d-did that!"

Skyfire watched me a moment before venting a sigh. "Come here."

I got up and quickly sat on his lap. He hugged me, and I felt his frame trembling some. He didn't want to do this either.

"I love you, Starscream. I always will. You're my best friend, my silly Seeker. And I want to join you and live happily ever after. But at this time… I don't know what you'll do next if I'm next to you. I have to keep my distance until you can control or be rid of… This thing."

"I-I love you. Please… Don't…"

He kissed me on the cheekplates, avoiding where those sharp denta lie. "I love you, too, Starscream. Listen, this isn't permanent. It's until you can get yourself figured out. I'll Email you again as well. Just let me also have some time to cycle through thoughts. I have some of my own demons I need to handle." He was silent a moment before continuing. "I don't blame you. I think everything happening with this corrupt Senate, the Functionists, you suddenly becoming Alpha during this awful time, and just… All the tension of an oncoming war is messing you up. Messing all of us up. Maybe… Maybe after this stuff blows over everything and everyone will be normal again and we can join."

I looked up at him, wiping at my optics. "I-if it all just blows over a-and I can control my anger… You promise to join me?"

He smiled, a true, genuine smile. "Without a moment's hesitation. I love you, silly, little Seeker. Nothing will change that. I just need to be able to trust you. I can't right now. I need you to prove to me again that I can. Deal?"

I nodded. "Deal. You'll trust me again, I'll control this anger, a-and we're going to have sparklings." I said it resolutely.

"I look forward to it."

"When should I expect your Email?"

"Maybe in an orn. Just give me that time. You're not the only thing bothering me. All this Decepticon, Autobot, war, everything slag I need to process. So, give me a little time on handling that. Alright?"

I nodded. "Promise you'll get back to me, and promise that once I fix myself we will join. In Vos. O-on that hill in the field with all those crystal flowers and th-the river right there. You know."

"Yes, I know. That's our spot. And I promise you, Starscream. I, Skyfire of Vos, promise you, Seeker Starscream of Vos, that upon proving to me I can trust you again we will join, we will make love to each other constantly, and we will have many sparklings."

I managed a weak smile at that. "And I, Seeker Starscream of Vos, promise you, Shuttle Skyfire of Vos, that I shall learn to control myself, to build your trust again, and be everything you desire in a mate and best friend."

"I know you will be."

"Can I get a kiss? I won't bite. I promise. Honest."

He studied me, and nodded when he saw how serious I was. "One kiss."

I faintly smiled. "I love you, big guy."

"I love you, little guy."

I giggled. "I was talking to the other Skyfire."

"Course you were, silly Seeker."

He carefully kissed me on the lip plate, not poking his glossa in my mouth, and keeping a servo on my chest, ready to shove me away. I kissed him back, engine purring, wings fluttering.

We had this tender moment, cuddling, kissing, and loving on each other before he finally had to let me go.

"I gotta go back to work. I'll Email you later. Alright? Up you go." He gently eased me off his lap before standing.

"Okay… I-I'll speak to you later. And… I'll stop the whole… Violence against people thing."

"Better."

"I will. I want you to be with me again. I'll see you later, Skyfire. Love you."

"Love you, too. No more violence."

"None."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye!"

I trotted out of the room and down the hallway, soon returning to my trinemates. Skyfire vented a sigh as he stood in that room watching me leave.

"He's not a bad guy. He has so much good in him. He'll get out of this. I know he will." He said to himself, not realizing how wrong he was.

"How'd it go?" Thundercracker asked as I hugged Skywarp once with them.

"Better than I anticipated. He said I need to cease my violent tendencies and then we can be friends again." I gave a dismissive wave. "That won't be hard. I just don't murder, rape, pillage, or destroy anyone, which I don't do already, and stop biting him and losing my temper, which I can totally do! We'll be back together in no time!" I smiled, hugging Skywarp tighter as he hugged me, the two of us soon giggling, our wings fluttering.

Ah, the words of the young and foolish.

* * *

I didn't want to stay in Iacon any longer. I figured I should give Skyfire space to recover from the drama and make him realize how much he would miss me, even if for the interface. And also because I couldn't risk smuggling weapons anymore.

I told Soundwave about the brothel, packed up my things and people, and we returned to Vos, leaving Soundwave and Skyfire in Iacon to do their work.

I was feeling good about my future with Skyfire, I mean, not like I would end up murdering or harming anyone anymore, and I can control my violent outbursts. I'll just get a hobby or something. Maybe a cyberdog. I did feel super calm and relaxed when we had all those pets with the creations.

Well, I was in Vos for about a decacycle, attending to my people, preparing Vos for a possible war, and going about my usual activities when I had an expected unexpected guest.

"Maybe add some red?"

"I don't think that would work too well." Thundercracker held the brush to my optic. "Yeah, it wouldn't look good."

"Okay, what about the blue?" I sat on a chair before large mirrors, a small shelf covered in paints, brushes, and other tools for prettying me up before me. I was wearing my royal garb, my crown on my helm.

"That might work." Thundercracker said as he held the blue palette by my optic.

"Sir, you have a visitor." Asperitas informed me as he approached from behind, fully armored himself.

"Bring them in, Asperitas." I nonchalantly replied, watching Thundercracker prepare my paint, ignoring Skywarp as he tried different colors on his lip plates.

"As you command." Asperitas then turned to bring in my guest.

"Look up." Thundercracker waited until I had done so before beginning to apply the paint to above my optics, next to the bridge of my olfactory sensor.

I heard the large pedfalls, then his vocalizer.

"Playing princess, Starscream?"

I turned my chair around, looking up at the gladiator, wings perking, surprised by his presence. "Megatron? What do I owe the honor of you gracing my humble halls?"

"Humble is not the word I would use to describe this palace of yours." He commented, standing before me, looking oddly normal. No weapons, no snarl, just… Relaxed and casual.

"When you grow up in it it's pretty humble." I spoke as Thundercracker continued painting my faceplates around my optics, making me so pretty. "Why are you here and not in Kaon?"

"I came because I need to speak to you." He glanced around my berthroom, noting my diplomas hanging on the wall by the very large berth.

"What about, pray tell?"

"In privacy."

"Ah, so not a friendly house call." I watched as Thundercracker picked up the black liner and began to paint on the edge of the plates by my optics.

"If this were a house." Megatron paused, raising an optical ridge. "Why are you doing that?"

"I am having open court. I need to look all fancy and cute for my Seekers. And non-Seekers. All inhabitants of Vos are welcome to speak to me to air out grievances, ask for my aid, and suggest ideas."

"Why bother with the face paint?"

"It's an ancient tradition. Seekers always have painted their faces for special occasions, but over the vorns most don't bother anymore. It's really has become just an Alpha thing now. I think most don't bother because there's no point to it but to look fancy. But being Alpha I have a different role. I also just think it's fun. My sire didn't do it that often so I am bringing it back!" I giggled, my wings fluttering.

"I thought you were a warrior."

My optics narrowed at that. "I _am_ a warrior. I could kill when I was barely able to walk."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why? Because I paint my face? Look at you with that red slag all over your countenance. What are you trying to do with that? Announce to the perverts that you're a cheap whore?"

Skywarp snickered, but Megatron's optics only narrowed.

"You talk very boldly for a small flier. Is it how you make up for your inability to fight?"

"I can fight better than you." I flicked my wings, waiting as Thundercracker reached to get another paint. "That's why you need me."

"I need those who can fight. The Seeker warriors are what I need." He grunted.

"If you want the might of the Seekers you need me. They only obey my command."

"The command of someone acting like a little femmling wanting to be a princess?" He scoffed. "I now question why everyone fears Seekers and the talks of their leader being so mighty."

That pissed me off. I glared death at him before flaring my wings and barking the command. "Bring me his helm!"

Before he could react, Asperitas, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Nacelle, Elevon, Silverstorm, Hurricane, Astral, and Sandstorm - who all were present - suddenly unsubspaced, unsheathed, and whipped out swords, spears, and guns, and in the same movement swung the blades.

"Wait." I snapped.

Megatron didn't move, Asperitas' sword an inch from his throat, stopped just before decapitating him. Nacelle and Elevon's spears were inches from plunging into Megatron's optics, Sandstorm and Astral's swords just touching his neck, and everyone else had their guns aimed at his helm.

Megatron's expression of repressed consternation quickly vanished into a glare, then a smirk.

I stood, keeping my wings flared. "They obey me without question, without hesitation. I speak, and it is done. I wave," I gestured my servo. "And it is carried out. I whisper, and they obey. I merely shutter my optics, and they kill. They are mine, and if you want the might of the Seekers, Megatron, you need me by your side. For there is no grounder, no master, that they serve. Only the Alpha. And this Alpha," I pointed to myself. "Isn't going anywhere."

"Hmm," He kept that smirk, arms crossed. "Well trained dogs, indeed."

I raised my servo, middle digit and thumb pressed together. "Better than trained dogs. They're trained Seekers. And if I were to snap these digits they would kill you without preamble. They would tear your limbs off, rip out your organs, and present our still warm helm on a platter to me." I paused, then lowered my servo. "Lucky for you I do not wish for your death." I then lowered my wings to neutral and immediately my Seekers withdrew their weapons, subspacing and sheathing them once more.

"Is that how you greet all your guests?" Megatron's smile grew, beginning to like how feisty I was.

"Only the ones who need to be reminded that I am not some beaten turbofox with my tail between my legs." I sat back down, and Thundercracker soon was painting my lip plates as if nothing had ever transpired.

"How did someone of your stature become leader of this warrior race?"

"That's a long story."

"I have time to hear it."

"Another time. I believe we have business. Asperitas."

"My lord." Asperitas inclined his helm.

"Guard the door and ensure no one enters. Everyone but my trinemates, leave us."

And without a word they obeyed. I watched my advisors and guards walk out of the room, leaving me with my trinemates and Megatron.

"What do you wish to speak about?" I turned my chair around to look in the mirror, seeing the shiny polish on my lip plates, the blue tint over my optics, and the dark lines helping my crimson optics "pop." My entire face had been buffed and cleaned of any blemishes, and I had to take a moment to admire myself. Thundercracker was so damn good.

"The Decepticons." Megatron grunted, grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it over.

"What about them?" I perked my wings as I swiveled my chair to face him.

"I have Bludgeon working on a task for me. I would like it if some Seekers could be with him for air support should he require it."

"What is he doing?"

"A prisoner exchange. The Autobots have quite a few Decepticons in custody I would like back."

"Who do we have to exchange for them?"

"Bludgeon didn't give me a designation."

I knew he lied because he glanced away for a moment, but I stayed silent. "I can send a few Seekers over. Thundercracker can go with to ensure they do as ordered."

"Excellent. In the meantime, I would like you to help with recruitment."

"I think most of Vos already has been recruited." I smiled. "Every Seeker is for the Decepticons, even those who had been doubting. And the non-Seekers in this city all hate the Functionists and Senate. They like the way I do things."

"Vos is not where I'm sending you."

"Where then? Not Iacon. I need a break from there."

"No, Polyhex."

"What's in Polyhex?"

"Lots of things. Polyhex, Kalis, Altihex, Harmonex, Petrex, Nova Cronum, Petrohex, Praxus, Sistex, Tesarus, and Tyger Pax. I need you to go to those cities."

"Very specific list."

"That's because the largest mobs are there."

I shuttered my optics. "Mobs? You want me to speak to the mafia?"

"Yes. I need them on our side."

"Not to question your judgment, Megatron, but why send me to speak to the mafia?"

"Yes, why him?" Thundercracker demanded, arms crossed, so intimidating as he stood beside me.

"Because I know he can do it. You're smart, Starscream. I see something in you I don't see in anyone else."

"Like what?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out." He then handed me a datapad. "All the mob bosses designations are there with instructions on finding them. Soundwave got Ratbat to speak, and he provided all the information we needed."

I took the datapad and onlined it. "You really think some mob bosses will listen to a tiny Seeker?" I gave him a dubious look.

"I think they will listen to an intelligent, young mech who has already proven to several thousand that he is worth following."

"I proved that by killing my sire in front of them. I don't know if some mob bosses would be impressed with murder before them."

"You never know." He smirked.

"I'll see to this, Megatron. But why the mob?"

"Because if the Prime does decide to rage a war against us, the mob is our best chance of having the upper servo."

"Touché. I'll send out Thundercracker and some Seekers to help Bludgeon, and Skywarp and I will handle the mafia."

"Good. I'll be in Helex rounding up those for the cause."

"Make sure you paint your faceplates and buff. People like a pretty face." I smiled.

"Hmm, they do." He smiled back.

* * *

"You be good. Stay out of trouble, don't kill anyone unless you have to, and be perfect as always." Thundercracker said as he cupped my faceplates, keeping me close to him.

"I'm always good!" I giggled with a wing flutter.

"Mhmm." He kissed me on the lip plates, optics offline as he held me for a moment. He finally broke the kiss and pressed his brow against mine. "I love you, Starscream. More than anything. Stay safe, my love. I'll call you tonight to checkup on you two."

"Yes, sir." I reached up and we hugged each other. "You stay safe and come back to me."

"I will. And when I do I'm going to frag you both into piles of scrap." He kissed me on the lip plates once more. "Stay safe, be good, and I love you."

"Love you, too, TC."

He pecked a kiss to my brow, then released me. "And you," He hugged Skywarp who was standing right there. "You keep an optic on him and make sure he doesn't die. I'm counting on you."

Skywarp giggled, snuggling into Thundercracker's arms. "I'll watch him, fear not. And I'll turn him over my knee if he acts up."

"Be sure you do." He kissed Skywarp on the lip plates. "I love you, Skywarp. You be good and stay out of trouble. If I learn either of you did something bad I will beat the slag out of you both." He kissed Skywarp again. "Love you, stay safe, don't eat anything you're not supposed to."

"I won't."

"Mhmm. Both of you," He pulled me into the hug, holding us both close. "Behave and be model citizens. If I return and see you were, I will hump you until you scream and cum so hard… But if I return and learn you were bad… You'll only get an aft beating, no interface, and have to watch me self service."

"You're so mean!" I flicked my wings, hugging him.

"I am." He kissed us both, his servos grasping our afts. "Behave, my femmes. Your mech shall return to pleasure you properly before long. These better be ready." He smacked our afts simultaneously.

"Ouch." I rubbed a servo over my aft.

"We will be." Skywarp nuzzled against Thunder.

"Alright, I need to go now. Love you, call you tonight, don't die." He kissed us, then reluctantly released us.

"Bye, TC!" I waved him off, watching my mate walk off with the other Seekers I had assigned for this mission.

"Bye, TC! Don't get eaten by anything!" Skywarp waved as well.

I hugged Skywarp, and he hugged me back as we watched Thundercracker board, then the ship take off. Skywarp kissed me on the lip plates, his engine purring.

"Just us, now." He said, nuzzling his olfactory sensor against mine, eliciting a wing flutter from me. "So, what's the plan, sexy?"

"Now, we go to Polyhex."

* * *

I can't say I ever liked Polyhex, but it's an interesting city that would serve a great purpose during the war, namely as a Decepticon stronghold with the fortress of Darkmount. But, for now, it was a metropolis with many problems, and even more shady people.

Now, I didn't want to bring my advisors or family with me on this Decepticon job, so I brought a few other options.

"Sure it's this way?" Acid Storm inquired, wings perking as we walked down an empty street at night.

"That's what the map says." I answered, looking at the datapad Megatron had given me.

"I would prefer it if you walked behind me, sir." Asperitas insisted, not in his guard armor for once, and instead holding a very large blaster.

"I'm fine, Asperitas. I have Skywarp next to me."

"I doubt anyone will pounce a group of Seekers." Nacelle grunted.

"Yeah, last thing anyone would do is go after us!" Thrust laughed.

I glanced back at my motley crew: Acid Storm, Ion Storm, Nova Storm, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Nacelle, Elevon, Asperitas, and Skywarp. Two trines, three guards, and my tentacle monster mate. I think I was safe. I had ordered these two trines because their trineleaders were so supportive of me and my decision to be involved with the Decepticons. I felt safe with them. Better than the damn traditionals…

"I think it's this building." I pointed to the mentioned building across the street from us.

"Let me go in first." Asperitas urged.

I rolled my optics. "I got this, Asp."

"I worry…"

"I know, I know, been guarding me since I was conceived. I can handle this. Just stay close."

"As you command."

We approached the building and I palmed open the door. I stopped, standing before another door, this one with two large guards by it. Tanks.

"Um," I quickly looked at my datapad before back at the intimidating guards. "Straxis. I am here to speak to Straxis."

"What business do you have with 'im?" The guard on the left demanded gruffly.

"I bring a message from Megatron. An invitation." I forced a smirk, trying to hide how anxious I was.

"Megatron?"

"The Decepticon leader." The other guarded apprised him, then turned to me. "I can't let all of you in. You and one other. Leave your weapons."

"Very well." I turned to Asperitas. "Skywarp is coming with me. Here," I then unsubspaced my pistols and swords and handed them to him. "Hold on to these, and these." I removed my arm guns.

Asperitas subspaced mine and Skywarp's weapons. "We shall await here, sir."

"Thank you, Asperitas." I turned to my mate. "Skywarp."

We then entered, the guards closing the door behind us. It wasn't very active inside, mechs talking to each other, having drinks, lounging, really. I was a bit disappointed. But, I guess not everything as it is in the movies.

A mech shorter than me stepped before us, his small wings perking. "And how may I help you?" He inquired with a grin.

"I need to see Straxis."

"Right this way."

We followed him to the back of the lounge, passing several couches before us, with mechs holding skinny femmes and even skinny mechs close to them. And I saw Straxis, the hideous creature there with a femme under either arm, holding a glass of engex.

"Sir, you have a visitor, um-"

"Seeker Starscream of Vos, Alpha of the Seekers." I spoke for the little mech. "I was sent by Megatron of Tarn, leader of the Decepticons, to speak to you about joining the cause."

Straxis eyed me, smirking after a moment. "Your one of his lapdogs?"

"Associates." I corrected, stepping forward and placing a servo on the table as I stood across from him. "And he has a proposition."

"What? To help him plunder Kaon?" He mockingly grunted.

"To help remove what remains of the Senate and Functionist Council. To help bring equality and freedom to Cybertron."

"And what could I possibly gain from this? I benefit from the corruption in Cybertron." He sipped his engex.

"A war is coming. You also benefit from illegal weapons."

"I primarily work with illegal substances."

"War is stressful. Soldiers need something to calm the hard drives."

Straxis studied me with such a scrutinizing expression before smiling. "I do hate how the Senate tries so hard to stop my circuit boosters. I shall consider it, Seeker."

"Megatron looks forward to hearing from you." I then handed him the dataslug that would enable him to secretly contact Megatron, a device Soundwave had helped create.

Straxis took it. "Please, stay for refreshments." He gestured to the femmes and engex.

"Apologies, sir, but I have others to meet with. Perhaps another time." I smiled.

"Another time then, Seeker."

I inclined my helm respectfully, then turned and left with Skywarp. We exited the building, joining up with the other Seekers.

"How'd it go?" Acid Storm inquired as Asperitas handed me back my weapons.

"We got him interested. Time to move on to the next city."

* * *

We had visited several more mob bosses and got them all to agree to join the Decepticons or at least to speak with Megatron. Some had been rather hard to track down, some very welcoming and open. I liked this moving around so much because it was distracting me from the fact Skyfire still had not yet Emailed me or otherwise tried to communicate with me. And I was too scared to contact him myself incase I pissed him off or otherwise upset him. I just hoped he simply was too busy with his new job and so just didn't have the chance to sit down and write me.

But it still haunted me.

We had seen most of the mob bosses at this point when we went to Petrohex. We found the mob boss we were there to see at one of his establishments.

Music played loudly, bright lights flashing, and skinny femmes and mechs danced on poles over tables all around the club. Mechs were at the bar, shouting vulgar words at the pole dancers, and acting rowdy all around.

I made my way with my Seekers to the back of the large space, following a bouncer. We were stopped at a table where the mob boss was sitting at drinking engex with a femme on his lap.

"Boss, got a visitor." The bouncer pointed at me.

"Who?" The mobster grumbled.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos." I introduced myself. "And you must be Berserker."

"What do you want?" He demanded, his optics glancing downward for a moment before back to my optics.

"Megatron of Tarn, leader of the Decepticons sent me here with a proposition for you." I smirked.

"Ah, a messenger." He finished off his engex and set aside the empty cube. "What sort of proposition?"

"You join the Decepticon cause and help crush the Senate and Functionist Council, and be free to carry on your business without their interference."

He was silent as he mused, looking down. Then, he pushed the femme off his lap and stood. "It's a little loud here, wouldn't you say? Let's talk in the back."

He walked off and I followed. We got to the back of the building, where it was a little quieter, mostly the thrumming booms of the club from the other side of the wall was heard. He stopped us at a doorway where two bouncers were stationed.

"Just the messenger beyond this point. I got some secrets I prefer as few optics to see as possible." He said.

I looked back at my entourage. "Stay here. I'll comm if I need to."

"Okay, Scree." Skywarp kissed me on the lip plates before I followed Berserker into the room.

He closed the door, then walked to the other end where another door was. This room had a table and some chairs, but looked more like a waiting room. Or at least somewhere to count the night's earnings. The second door he led me into was an office with a desk, chair, shelves, and typical office supplies.

He then locked the door behind us, and I felt my spark pulse quicken. I suddenly felt like something was going to happen, and I was sadly right.

"I have my own proposition, Seeker." He said almost proudly, smiling largely as he circled around, standing before me. I felt so small all of a sudden. "I will join the Decepticons and help on one condition." He held up a single digit before my faceplates.

"W-what's that?" I inquired, my vocalizer betraying how I felt.

"I frag you."

I swallowed hard. "W-why would you want th-that?" My wings lowered, suddenly terrified.

"I think you know why. You can't tell me Megatron sent his prettiest follower because he didn't want to use that to bag some new allies."

"Interfacing me is not necessary. Y-you can still-"

"I either interface you or you can forget it." Was the sharp reply.

"I-I'm mated already. I-"

"Then I guess no deal. Get out." He pointed to the door.

I felt my spark dropping. We needed all the help we could get to stop the Senate and Functionists. We needed to win this oncoming war. I needed to ensure my creations and grandcreations lived in a safe, Functionist free world. I needed to take care of my Seekers. No matter what.

"Wait!" I held up my servos. "I-if I let y-you interface me… Y-you will join?"

"I shall. But only if I frag you."

"You promise?"

"I will call Megatron immediately afterwards in front of you to tell him. I swear." He held up his servo, his smile growing more wicked.

I kept thinking about Brakelight, but I needed to get him to join. I needed to take care of my Seekers. I needed to see to my grandsparklings.

"Y-you won't tell anyone?" I almost whispered it, and he laughed.

"Not a spark." He said it in a low vocalizer as he leaned into my face, and I saw evil in those optics.

I swallowed, feeling coolant pooling in my optics, looking away from him. "O-okay… I-I'll do it. Only if you join."

"I will." He touched me. His servos on my shoulders, then moving down my sides.

I bit back a sob, trembling as he felt my body. Then, he pushed me against the desk. I yelped from surprise, made to lie over as my peds stayed on the floor. I looked ahead, my wings rattling, my spark racing, fear engulfing my frame. I listened to him remove his codpiece, heard him hardening, felt him touching my codpiece.

I offlined my optics, coolant leaking out, then folded it away. He didn't enter immediately, but when he pushed inside of me… I moaned in pain, then choked out a sob with the first thrust.

He held my hips as he thrust, and I just stayed there, motionless, too scared to move. I couldn't fight back in this position, and he was a larger mech. Then, Brakelight appeared in my mind, and all I could see was him. And I was terrified. I covered my faceplates as I cried, feeling him in me, hurting me, grunting and groaning as he got pleasure from my suffering, my humiliation. No care. No empathy for me. Just the lust and need to enjoy the metal of a skinny mech with a pretty face.

At least he didn't bite.

No, he just humped, and humped hard and fast with loud moaning and very unpleasant sexual grunts. I softly cried, working on trying to calm myself. It wasn't Brakelight. It wasn't. This was someone else who would just use you once then you'll never have to see him again. You can do it. It's just interface. You interface all the time! He'll frag you, overload, maybe say some rude things afterwards, then you'll be back with Skywarp and your Seekers all will be well.

It's just interface. Stop crying. It's not him. Just interface. Not the end of the world. It's just interface.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself, but it still hurt, it still was humiliating, and I didn't want this. I wanted Skywarp and Thundercracker and… Skyfire. I wanted my big, fat, stupid shuttle to hug me, kiss me, and tell me everything would be alright.

But… He hated me now. Clearly because he never Emailed me! He didn't want anything to do with me! A-and who would when I'm here letting some strange mech frag me like the filthy slut I am?! Steelwing was right… I'm only good for a frag and nothing more… Me being Alpha is a joke… I need to be killed and someone else take over. I can't do this… I can't do this!

I cried as those thoughts raced through my processor, and other… more upsetting ones. And all I could do was lie over that desk and let him use me. Let him own my body and do to it as he pleased.

He finally overloaded with a deep squawk, and I could only tremble. I waited for him to pull out, but he didn't. He resumed his thrusts, and I was left whimpering from the discomfort. I fought to get myself to at least stop crying, focusing on the wall decorations. I needed to show no sign of what had happened when I see my mate again. He would… He would do something stupid if he found out.

Berserker used me again, overloading a second time into me. He seemed satisfied enough, for he pulled out, his servos still touching me. Then, they felt over my wings, fascinated by them almost with how he petted and stroked them.

"A nice valve, nice body, and nice face. How did a miner find such a catch like you?"

I straightened myself and turned around, difficult with how he was still pressed against me. I looked up at him, fighting back my fear, trying to act tough.

"Y-you got to frag me. N-now call Megatron." I handed him the dataslug. "C-call him right now as you said you would."

Berserker simply smiled, his servos still holding my waist. "We should do this again sometime. What was your designation again?"

"Call him." I held it to his faceplates, fighting back the coolant, trying to cross my legs to protect myself.

Berserker knew I was scared, the way he grinned at me and plucked the dataslug from my servo. He didn't even bother covering himself back over.

"I shall." He leaned into my faceplates, the stench of his outtakes filling my olfactory sensor.

I bit my glossa, not looking away from him, feeling myself trembling. He simply pushed his codpiece, his flaccid spike, against my groin, grinding it some. Then, pressed his torso against mine, forcing me to lean back, servos on the desk, leaning over me as one servo of his rested on the desk. His other servo reached over and grabbed his communicator, then held it up. Slowly, mockingly, he put in the number and waited.

I didn't look away, his grin so smug. It took a bit since the call was on a special frequency to remain undetected and secured from the Senate and police. And then it passed through a person on the other end, which would later become Soundwave, but at this time it was someone else I don't remember.

Finally, after what felt like a vorn, he was on the phone with Megatron.

"Hello, Megatron. This is Berserker. I'm in." He winked at me with that horrible smile of his.

* * *

"Hey, Scree!" Skywarp fluttered his wings, hugging me when I exited the room, Berserker behind me.

"Hey, Sky." I hugged him tightly back, wings low.

"You alright?" He perked his wings, helm cocking to the side, that stupid face of his filled with concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just… Tired and… I just having a bit of a panic attack from being separated." I lied.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm here, now!" Skywarp snuggled me, squeezing me with such a loving hug. "I'm going to kiss and hug you and give you goodies!"

I nodded, hugging him back. He sensed how upset I was and took my servo.

"I'm getting you away right now." And with that, he opened a warp gate and we all were instantly gone.

I declined interface with him that night, lying about having a helmache from stress, so he simply cuddled me in berth. I cried, lying about just having an emotional breakdown from my depression, and he bought it all.

My trinemates would never find out about what Berserker did to me until I actually wrote this. I can say I received many hugs and kisses as I had to relive this scene to tell this dark part of my life. This whole book was just me needing my trinemates' love and comfort throughout this entire hell…

* * *

It would be almost another decacycle before things began to happen that would solidify that a war, a true war, was coming and hastily. With the mobs on the Decepticon side, and soldiers, citizens, workers of all classes and fields, and several top scientists, the Decepticons were growing in not only numbers but strength and now able to do really anything.

We were a force to be reckoned with. And my Vos with all her Seekers and non-Seekers were part of the Decepticons fully. I say that is when Vos fell to Decepticon control, but some would claim it would happen later. Regardless, the Decepticons reigned unquestioned in two major city-states. And the Senate feared us.

And the bombing began. Stadiums, banquet halls for the wealthy, and other public gathering spots were annihilated by rogue Decepticons, thugs, and gangsters. Fear swept across the planet, and people began to talk about simply leaving, or "vacationing" until this all blew over. News channels were giving advice on how and where people should depart to, and what items to ensure they take with them incase we were to face a planet-wide war.

My Seekers were ready, though. I told them we would not flee. We would stay and fight for Vos was our home, and we never would abandon her. Never.

Thundercracker had returned to me from what I would find out from him as a failed attempt to capture Alpha Trion. Why Megatron would bother wasting time and resources to capture a senile, old mech, I do not know. Apparently, Megatron believed the Titans were real. Something I had doubted at the time due to the lack of evidence, but later… Evidence would surface.

While drama was happening on a mass scale over Cybertron, I stayed in Vos with my Seekers to prepare for war as always, and enjoy some family time. I needed to ground myself back into some sanity. I was stressing too much over what Berserker had done to me and Skyfire still not talking to me. I was so scared he truly was gone from my life now…

"You look hungry, sweetspark. Here, eat something." Overcast pushed a plate of cubes at me.

I forced a faint smile as I sat at the large table, sitting where sire used to sit when we would all refuel together. "I'm fine, carrier. You're the one eating for two. You have more."

"Oh, I'm fine. I worry about you. You've been so quiet as of late." Overcast said in that soft, loving, gentle vocalizer of his, incapable of ever sounding angry or displeased. A servo rested over his abdomen, for he was four decacycles along with his second creation, Skywarp's first sibling. Finally, he was able to have one now since he was healed after over a vorn of horrific abuse and negligence. And he couldn't stop talking about his little one. It was a femmling.

"I've been stressed."

"What about, love?"

"Being Alpha is stressful."

"Certainly not as stressful as being a creator, right?" Lightspeed smiled, his servo resting over his mate's abdomen, the two inseparable ever since being reunited. They seriously never had been out of sight of each other since being back together.

"I gladly take being a carrier over an Alpha any orbital cycle…"

"Carrier, you need to be more focused on yourself." Skywarp interjected, handing his carrier higher grade energon cubes. "You know what the doctor said."

"My blessed sparkling, I don't need to eat like a king. I didn't for you and you were born perfectly healthy."

"Yeah, and dumb. Refuel healthier, carrier." Skywarp pushed the energon again.

"Skywarp, he's fine." Thundercracker grunted, sitting on my other side, his creators by him.

"I need to take care of my sister." Skywarp flicked his wings, then looked down at Overcast's abdomen. "Right, sis? You're going to be healthier than any sparkling!" He giggled. "I'm gonna steal her."

"I'll help steal her." Overcast smiled.

Skywarp giggled, snuggling against his carrier, wings fluttering. "Love you, carrier."

"Love you more, my precious one."

"Hey, sorry we're late." Storm apologized as he and Blaze approached from the doorway.

Skywarp hissed and flicked his wings at his eldest, only to receive a hiss and wing flick from his son. Skywarp then giggled and held out his arms.

"Hug your carrier!"

"No." Storm said it resolutely before hugging his carrier.

"Blaze hugs!" Skywarp demanded after finishing with his son.

"Hey, Skywarp." Blaze smiled, hugging her carrier-in-law.

"And the half breeds and uncleansed show up." Steelwing mumbled bitterly, being typical Steelwing.

"You know what…" Thundercracker glared at him. "Another word and I'll just shoot you. That's my son and his family."

Steelwing only rolled his optics, knowing from previous experiences that speaking ill about my family or friends resulted in a lot of pain for him.

"Hey, sire." Storm hugged Thundercracker.

"Hey, son. How is everything?"

"Good. So is Blaze."

"Excellent."

I silently watched the rest of my family talk and refuel. My creations and their mates, with some of their own creations were present. My carrier and her trinemates also were there, and a few of my full siblings.

"Hey, afthelm."

I rolled my optics. "What, Hellfire?"

That idiot brother of mine hugged me. "You need this. You know it."

"Don't touch me."

"I love you, brother dearest."

I only rolled my optics again. "Okay, you got the hugging in. I will-" I then hissed and snarled at him, which he snapped his denta at me in response. "Let go of me."

"Fine." He released me. "What's bothering you? You usually talk non-stop at these social family events."

"I'm just stressed over what's going on."

"You and your new friend Megatron working out?"

"Not my friend. Just someone who also wants to make the world a better place." I looked up at him. "Why are you so curious?"

"Because you're my favorite sibling and I love you." He sat on the table next to me.

"Get your aft off my table. I put my energon there." I flicked my wings.

"You know if you need help you can ask me. I'm not doing anything. Unlike our sibs who all have sparklings, I'm still single and happy for it."

"If I require your assistance I will summon you. For now, just continue with… Whatever it is you do."

"I annoy you."

"Oh joy…"

"Thundercracker been nice to you?"

"He's past the abuse. He actually took me on a romantic date the other orbital cycle." I replied before sipping from my glass.

"Aw, how sweet."

"He fragged me afterwards."

"I _really_ don't want to know."

I smirked. "Virgin."

"And proud."

"It's fun." I shrugged. "I am like so scared about a war coming and needing to lead Seekers into battle. I don't think I could do that." I rubbed over my faceplates.

"Keep doing the training with the other Seekers. It'll become second nature to you."

"That's all I do is train my Seekers and teach them to follow me. I must be the only Alpha who's had to do this."

"Nah, I bet others lived through war."

"Well, I'm sure, but not like the one we're facing." I perked my wings as my youngest full sibling came over, and without preamble nor invitation climbed into my lap. "Hey, Chandelle."

"Hey, Starscream." Chandelle hugged me. She was about 12 stellar cycles old at this point.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" Hellfire asked.

"School." She rolled her optics.

"I remember those orbital cycles."

I glanced over at the table, seeing my precious creations with their trinemates and my grandcreations. And Skywarp's creations with their families, and my trinemates' creators with some of Thundercracker's siblings also present. Such a big family we had, but I was so thankful to have them all in my life, and I miss these times.

"Sir, you have a guest." Asperitas apprised as he approached.

"Send them in." I hugged my little sister, remembering when my precious daughters and sons were this size and smaller. How I wish they were tiny, chubby, wobbling blobs again!

Asperitas left and soon returned with Fangry. My wings flared, needing to act like a badaft whenever the Decepticons were around. I didn't trust grounders or really anyone who wasn't a Seeker.

Everyone else ceased their chatting to look over, not sure why a grounder was here. A grounder other than Blaze and her creation, Summer. Fangry approached with such confidence it honestly pissed me off. He was in my palace surrounded by those who could easily tear off his limbs. He should be more humble about it.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" I greeted respectfully, looking up at him once he was beside me.

"Megatron wants you." Fangry informed.

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"He's being careful."

"Uh huh." I turned to my family. "I must go. As you were. I'll see you all again later."

I gently removed my little sister and stood. My trinemates got up, Skywarp and Thundercracker kissing their carriers farewell before walking out with me and Fangry. I took them to my office, leaving Asperitas to guard the door outside. Once the door was locked behind us, I spoke.

"What does Megatron want?" I bluntly inquired, circling around my desk, and sitting on my chair.

"Megatron said he needs to speak to you in person." Fangry explained.

"Why me?" I raised an optical ridge, leaning back in my chair, propping my peds onto the desk, my trinemates standing behind me.

"He didn't specify to me why he wants you. Just that he does. Probably 'cause you're a Seeker and know fighting stuff."

I momentarily raised both my optical ridges and I glanced down in a "of course" expression. "Where is he?"

"Megatron?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"He's at his base in Kaon."

I stood up. "Don't vomit."

"What? What do you-"

He wasn't able to finish for we all suddenly vanished in a flash of purple and rematerialized outside the Decepticon headquarters.

"Bleeeargh!"

"Told you not to vomit." I grunted, walking by Fangry as he fell to all fours, purging his tanks.

I led my trine into the building, wings hiked, walking by all the Decepticons within. I palmed open the door to the throne room and stormed inside. At the end of the darkened hall was the high throne Megatron was gifted to by his followers. He had this one for private meetings, then one on the roof that had been made with the apex armor from Sentinel Prime.

"Easy enough to find, aren't you?" I commented without fear, seeing him talking with Shockwave and Thunderwing.

"Starscream, I didn't expect you here so soon." He greeted with a grunt.

"When you're mated to a teleporter you never are late." I activated my thruster heels and flew up, my trinemates following me. I landed before him, taking two steps to be next to him. "What do you want?"

He looked up at me, digits lacing together. "I am going to declare war against the Senate. Officially."

My optics widened. "War?"

"Yes. We have no other choice."

"What was the cataclysm that pushed this in motion?"

"Yesterday in Nyon a group of Autobots led by that hero cop, Orion Pax, attacked and killed several Decepticons, and took Swindle, one of the arms dealers, prisoner. Not before pummeling him while he was unarmed."

"More innocents murdered by these Autobots… But is war the answer?"

"I know you don't want war, but what choice do we have when they keep killing us and taking prisoners to brainwash?"

I mused for a moment before speaking. "I stand by your decision, Megatron. I have been training my Seekers in preparation for war and preparing Vos. We are ready for battle."

"Excellent. I will make the declaration public. I imagine the Senate will hold a meeting afterwards. I will have Soundwave attend the meeting with you."

"Understood."

"Soundwave has also gathered information about new weapons Zeta Prime has created. We need to find out what they do and how he plans on using them. But what we do know is he's draining energy from the homeless and the most vulnerable."

"Not in Vos."

"No, in Nyon. I believe he's going to make a move, a final effort to eradicate all Decepticons. The war is here."

"What's the plan, then?"

"You go to Iacon and attend the Senate meeting. And take some of your Seekers with you. I want them to help bring someone in I must speak to."

"Who is that?"

"Orion Pax."

* * *

I was anxious about what was happening. It was here. It truly was happening. Megatron made the declaration of war, and as expected the Senate ordered a meeting. I took my trine and thirty other Seekers with me including my advisors, some guards, and trines I trusted, and we went to Iacon. I didn't bother with making myself look nice, nor wearing my royal garb. If this was to be war, I'd best be prepared for battle at any moment.

The meeting was called so quickly I was running late, but I was able to learn what happened prior from another senator who had been present.

"Gentlemechs," Zeta Prime addressed the few senators as they were gathered in the Primacy Auditorium of the Citadel. "Cybertron is poised on the brink. As if the energon crisis wasn't enough, Megatron and his Decepticons have spread terror and dissent across six Torus-States. It's unfortunate that my predecessor, Sentinel, couldn't contain this upstart rebellion! But I, Zeta Prime, will break this Megatron and restore order to this world at any cost."

"But your officers fail to find them! The local populace hides their terror cells!" A senator exclaimed.

"Then we shall root them out. The populace is either with us or against us." Zeta stated coldly.

"You were chosen as Prime to serve the people of Cybertron, not oppress them! It is not leadership we speak of here, but _dominance_!" The senator jabbed a digit at the Prime as he vehemently shouted.

"Come now, senator. The time for naïveté is passed. The common Cybertronian despises you and your effete affluence. Especially here in Nyon." The Prime pointed to the map of Cybertron projected behind him. "The Decepticons recruit freely from its population. And, at long last, we have prepared a weapon that can eradicate them once and for all." He then turned around and projected a hologram of a gun-like device before the senators. "The Vamparc Ribbon. Designed long ago by our old friend, Jhiaxus, its primary drawback is that it requires a tremendous amount of power."

"Where are we to find this power, then?" A senator inquired.

"It lies _within_ us, senator."

I quickly reached for the door, ensuring Soundwave was hidden before I palmed it open and entered.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interrupting, am I?" I loudly greeted the room, arms held out and wings spread out, wanting to make sure they knew I was not afraid of them. They pushed my sire and every Alpha before him around. No more with this Alpha.

"Delegate Starscream… Still fond of your dramatic entrances, I see." Was the sardonic reply from the Prime.

I smirked as I began my descent of the stairs to be at the front with the other senators. "Not all of us have your natural, commanding presence, _great Prime_. But please, don't let me interrupt." I said it with some mockery.

"You will watch your tone with me, delegate. While politics require that these senators tolerate your presence, I am under no such constraint." Zeta glared at me, saying it firmly.

_I am under no such constraint! Blah, blah, blah! I also don't constraint my waste movements! Meh meh meh!_ But I didn't say it despite thinking that… Instead I said this, "I am here only to observe, Prime. In these dangerous times _information_ is of the highest equity." I swiftly and without being detected placed Soundwave down on the low wall before me, the only thing separating us from the Prime.

"Agreed." Zeta spoke, calmer now. "That is why I've chosen to demonstrate the Vamparc's effectiveness… On our new Decepticon informant." He gestured as a panel in the floor opened and a chained and severely damaged Swindle was alleviated.

"Swindle…" I said it softly, shocked to see him like that. I'd met him a few times prior, and despite being a rat he still didn't deserve to be treated like scrap metal.

"Do you know this terrorist, Starscream?" Zeta inquired, having heard me.

I shuttered my optics, controlling my anxiety. "I am familiar with his… illegal dealings." I didn't technically lie. "But like all enemies of the state… He must be dealt with in kind." I added quickly, trying to protect my aft.

The Prime liked that answer. He approached Swindle, stepping behind the chair that the future Combaticon was chained to. "You've given us useless intel on your fellow Decepticons, Swindle." Zeta then picked up the massive, gun-like weapon that was the Vamparc Ribbon. "Now, are you prepared to serve the Autobot cause?"

Swindle groaned in pain, a single working optic flickering. "I aint' got… nothin' left… to say to you…" He rasped out.

"Ah, that time has passed!" Zeta smiled behind his mask. "As I explained, the Vamparc units require a great deal of power. Luckily, they draw that power from the nearest available source." He then pointed it at Swindle and turned it on.

Red, electrical fields flashed from the gun and struck Swindle, sucking him of his energy. Swindle cried out from the pain, writhing and struggling against his restraints. I bit my lower lip plate, wings lowering slightly, anxious.

"You see?" Zeta Prime held up the gun once it had finished with Swindle. "The weapon is primed. But its energy is somewhat volatile. The ribbon must be released or the unit could overload!" He then pointed the gun upwards and released an explosion of energy, blasting through the ceiling and obliterating all it its path.

"Madness!" Someone shouted in horror.

I and the others present dodged the falling debris, the smell of burnt and melted metal filling my olfactory sensors.

"Draining combatants in this way, in addition to the ribbon's devastating effect, creates a perfect circuit of death. Senators, _this_ is the weapon of our time. Unfortunately, the larger industrial unites, like those we've recently outfitted on the Omega Destructors, require far greater reserves of power."

My optics widened at that statement.

"Omega Des-What?" A senator sputtered with his own wide optics. "What of the energon shortage?! Where will we find the extra energy?"

Zeta turned to him. "I thought we might borrow it from our erstwhile citizens."

"Surely you must be _joking_, Zeta. Some civilian sectors are barely operational!"

I chose to speak now. "I'm also curious as to how you'll convince the populace to volunteer their precious energon."

Zeta stepped right in front of me, which I did not appreciate. "_Volunteer_?" He spat. "I fear you misunderstand me. I propose to simply reach out and _take_ it! After we've _burned_ their wretched, dissident enclaves to the ground."

Someone lost their bolts…

"Unthinkable!" The senator waved his arms up. "The populace would turn on us the moment we attempted such a plan!"

"Ah, but it has _already_ begun, senator." Zeta continued. "The sector-wide siphoning began six cycles ago, right under the dissidents' olfactory sensors. And the test area we chose… Was Nyon."

"This is an _outrage_! A Prime's authority cannot overstep-"

"This security council has lost the will to do what must be done." Zeta snapped at the senator. "That is why I was chosen to be Prime. Because I am the monster the people need."

"You're no different than _Megatron_!"

I glanced at Soundwave for a brief moment. We needed to learn more to stop this madmech. So, I decided to play along with Zeta's plan to goad him into revealing more. I stepped behind the outspoken senator and placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Easy, senator." I purred. "What is the loss of a few dissident sectors compared to defeating these _vile_ Decepticons?"

Zeta leaned over me. "I must admit my surprise, Starscream. I didn't think you'd have the fuel tank for such an operation."

"Please," I gave a dismissive wave. "I've done far worse in the designation of-" I caught myself.

"What was that?" The Prime demanded venomously.

I felt my spark dropping. I needed to abort the mission, but how?! "Ah, that is, what I meant to say was…" I glanced at Soundwave, and decided we had enough information. "Look, there! A Decepticon spy!" I pointed.

Soundwave immediately transformed as optics turned to him.

"Infiltration compromised. Recalculated operation: Escape."

"It's overheated!" Zeta roared as he tried to fire his weapon at Soundwave who was running to the door. "STOP HIM, YOU FOOLS! Seal all access points and contain him within the citadel! Raise the ion-shields! He's heading for the terrace!"

The door was opened and the great aft entered. "Sir, is there a situation in here? The alarm's been sounded and I-GAAAH!"

Soundwave shoved into Orion Pax, pushing him out of his way as he made his escape.

"NO! STOP HIM! STOP HIM!" Zeta continued screaming.

I slowly backed away as they were distracted, making sure no one was watching me, then slipped out through another door and hastily walked through the hallway, catching up with Asperitas and Thundercracker. I didn't even pause in my step, my Seekers falling inline behind me.

"Tell Skywarp that the plan has changed. Orion is chasing Soundwave. Follow him, single out the truck, and capture him." I commanded without looking back.

"Yes, sir." Asperitas inclined his helm.

I activated my commlink. "Your gift is coming to you sooner than previously anticipated. My Seekers will be there shortly."

::Excellent.:: Megatron spoke on the other end.

I hung up, still not looking back as we walked. "We must return to Kaon immediately."

* * *

Skywarp, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Nacelle, Hellfire, Nightfury, Shadow, and Vector did as I commanded. They found Orion Pax and his fellow officers beating on Soundwave just outside of Iacon, and took in Pax and one of his mechs. Skywarp teleported them to Kaon, where Megatron and Orion Pax spoke. I was not present for the meeting, but Soundwave told me what happened.

"So, you bagged one of my officers just to tell me that Iacon's corrupt? I knew that back when you were still getting ener-jacked in slam." Orion grunted as he sat at a table with Megatron within a bar. It was a bar Megatron frequented, and not wanting the Autobots to know his headquarters served as the perfect location for this meeting.

"Heh," Megatron grunted, his fusion cannon on his right arm, fists clenched as they rested on the chair arms. "Beneath all the anger and cynicism, Orion, you're an idealist. You still believe the system can be changed from within."

"You don't know me, Megatron!" Orion shouted. "And, by the way, tell your thug to go easy. Bumblebee gets so much as a scratch our little chat gets a lot more heated." He pointed at where the mentioned Autobot was being held by Astrotrain and Blitzwing.

"Of course." Megatron smiled. "It would be a shame if things turned _violent_. I've _watched_ you, Orion. I saw how you challenged the Senate's authority, quoting from my _own_ manifesto! I thought to myself, now _here's_ someone of _vision_! Someone I can work with! And _you're_ a _revolutionary_ posing as a _cop_. As I said, we could accomplish _great things_ together."

"Don't _bet_ on it."

"Always toeing the party line." Megatron held up his arm allowing Laserbeak to perch himself on his wrist. "Let me ask you, _how_ do you think the insurgents knew where to hit you in Nyon? They were tipped from the inside."

"Where are you going with all this?"

"Let me play you the data Soundwave _procured_. See for yourself." Laserbeak them projected the hologram of me speaking with Zeta about his new weapon in the Citadel. "Exhibit A, Starscream and Zeta Prime."

"I never did trust Starscream…" Orion muttered after watching the clip.

"You'd be a fool to."

Rude!

"You went to a lot of trouble to show me this. Why? Why now?"

"Because Zeta possesses a radical new weapon technology. And with it he'll _kill_ everyone in Nyon including us."

"You're reaching, Megatron." Orion gruffly remarked as he pointed at the former gladiator.

"Am I?" Megatron leaned forward in his seat. "Let me connect the dots for you… _Zeta set you up._" He said each word with emphasize. "He sent your team into Nyon, knowing you'd be targeted by insurgents. Your deaths would have been a pretext to invade. Has none of this occurred to you?"

"What do you want from me?!" Orion shouted angrily.

"I want you to accept that your true enemy is the Autocracy you serve. I want you to help me bring it all crashing down!" Megatron slammed a fist onto the table.

Orion was silent a moment, then spoke with an entirely different tone. "Well, Megatron," He suddenly leaped to his peds and kicked the table over and onto Megatron. "How's this for crashing down!?" He then turned and fired his gun at Blitzwing while shouting, "Autobots attack!"

At that moment the ceiling came crashing down, the door flung open, and gunshots and explosions thundered from every part of the bar as Autobots stormed in. They shot Decepticons, killing several and wounding more as they broke in.

Megatron stood, watching, optics narrowed. "Well played, Orion. I underestimated you."

"You usually do." Orion retorted back before turning away. "Ironhide, now!"

The mentioned Autobot broke in and freed Bumblebee, then the Autobots began to make their way out, shooting and wrestling by the Decepticons and terrified civilians.

Orion managed to strike Megatron before they ran out and made it to their shuttle, Sky Lynx. Megatron watched as they fled, the Decepticons firing at the space dragon.

"Let them go. Harassment fire only." Megatron ordered calmly. "With what he's learned, Orion will do more damage to the Autobot cause than we could in a hundred cycles." He smiled, then turned to Skywarp who was by him. "I must speak to your leader."

* * *

I arrived in Kaon not too long after, tired from the long flight, but safe from the chaos of Iacon. I wasted no time in going to Megatron's quarters where he had asked me to see him. My trinemates and guards positioned themselves outside the room, and I know Thundercracker listened through the door to be extra cautious.

"You summoned me?" I perked my wings, approaching him as he sat on a chair, watching a vidscreen showing what Laserbeak saw.

"I did." He gestured me over, and I stood by his side. "You did well, Starscream."

I smirked. "Keep complementing me every time I please you and you'll be speaking for vorns."

"Hmm," He studied me a moment, before turning back to the vidscreen. "You are different. That's for sure…."

"Different in a good way, I hope." I pushed his arm aside and sat on the arm of his seat, leaning against him.

He glared at me, then shoved me off. "Don't."

"Why do you want me here?"

"Laserbeak is following Orion and his Autobots into Nyon. They are being led to see what is really happening in Nyon and realize what I told him is true."

"That the Senate is corrupt and Zeta is mad? Why you think trusting this grounder will procure a victory for us against the Senate?"

"Orion is also different."

"Comparing me to him, now are you?"

Megatron turned to me. "There are few things to compare you to, Starscream."

"Oh? Such as?" I smirked, leaning over.

"A flag pole for one." He looked me up and down.

"Not an insult so I'll take it. What else?"

"Potential."

I perked my wings. "Potential for-?"

"For something I'm still debating to myself." He turned to the vidscreen. "How many of your Seekers are prepared for battle?"

"Immediate battle? A thousand. More if given time. Why?"

"Zeta is going to launch his attack on Nyon tonight."

"And you know this?"

"Someone on the inside informed us and Soundwave confirmed it with his network of spies. We will need to stop them."

"Save civilians?"

"Hmm? Yes, if possible."

I didn't believe he wanted that, but I remained silent. "I shall summon my Seekers. Anything else from me?"

"Watch this with me."

I turned to the vidscreen and did just that. Watching as Laserbeak followed Orion and his Autobots into the ancient capital of Acropolex, just outside of Nyon. They were chasing Hot Rod, a young mech who had attempted to blow them up before in Nyon when they had arrested Swindle. Zeta had ordered Orion to bring him in, so they were.

Hot Rod wasn't a Decepticon, but there were traits of him that made him have potential of being one, primarily his hatred of the Senate and Functionist Council. But, alas, he would choose the other side in the end.

The Autobots made their way through the ancient structure, eventually running into Hot Rod and many civilians of Nyon who were weak and dying due to Zeta drying Nyon of its energon. They were gathered in a room filled with energon tanks, ancient tanks that had been there for vorns.

I'll spare you the details of the long conversation had within, for it was Orion realizing that Megatron and the Decepticons were right about Zeta. But then Laserbeak suddenly flew outside and revealed a horrifying sight.

The city of Nyon was being attacked by the Sentinel Guardians, the ancient defenders of Cybertron. Or at least, they used to be until most disappeared. These few remaining had been dead, but their bodies brought back to life as mere drones, now equipped with giant Vamparc Ribbon guns, and firing madly into the city.

My optics widened, seeing the beasts standing over the towers of the city, ruthlessly burning and eradicating all that was in their path, no Cybertronian being spared.

"Call your Seekers." Megatron stood. "We leave now."

* * *

I was scared, knowing I would need to lead my Seekers into battle after what I just saw, but Zeta needed to be stopped. What if he came to Vos with those things? My people came first.

I summoned my Seekers, those who could immediately drop everything and rush over. The ones without sparklings, weren't sparked, weren't old or too young. Half my guard, trines, single Seekers, many of my siblings. It was about a thousand who did answer my call and flew to Kaon.

I felt such pride seeing my army arrive in perfect formation behind the Seeker they chose to lead them here, it being Hotlink. Megatron and his grounders piled into Astrotrain and took off. I transformed and took point, leading my Seekers towards Nyon.

We saw the fire well before we saw the sentinels. Or as Zeta had redesignated them, the Omega Destructors. Laserbeak guided us to where Orion Pax was battling Zeta, for the Prime had arrived himself and was destroying the populace amongst his monsters.

Astrotrain landed and Decepticons within him rushed out. Nyon was gone, destroyed by those who had no other choice but to sacrifice it to stop as many of the Omega Destructors as possible. The sight of the bombed city now only fire and rubble would become all too familiar a sight.

I flew with my Seekers overhead, the smell of burning metal and energon filled my intakes. The smoke was thick and heavy, and made my sensors difficult to read with how it threw them off. But, we saw our target and I reported it back to Megatron.

::Search for survivors. My guard and the trines of Hotlink, Acid Storm, Contrail, Ramjet, Torque, and Nimbus, stay with me.:: I ordered through the commlink, my trinemates staying in formation behind me.

The Seekers branched off to do as I had instructed, as I neared the primary target with the grounders. I transformed, hovering on my thruster peds, the Seekers with me doing the same. We aimed our weapons just as Megatron fired his shot at the target, who was Zeta Prime. The Prime was here with his machines of destruction, in the midst of attacking Orion Pax and his crew of cops.

"What?!" Zeta exclaimed as he spun around from being shot in the back, his armor preventing him from being seriously damaged. "Who dares?!"

"Who else, Prime?" Megatron smugly announced as he stood before the Prime, my Seekers and I hovering all around with our weapons aimed, and the ground Decepticons gathering from behind. "Decepticons, protect the Autobots at all costs! Leave Zeta to me!"

Zeta narrowed his optics at Megatron, raw fury emanating from his intimidating frame. "Megatron." He growled with gritted denta. "Not even in my wildest dreams did I expect to crush this insurgency and rid myself of you at the same time." He then raised his weapon and fired.

"Lord Megatron, watch out!" Someone shouted as they leaped to defend or push him, but ended up being shot by the Vamparc Ribbon, screaming as it sucked the energy out of them and left them dead.

My optics widened, feeling my spark pulsating faster. I didn't want to die. Not when I had grandcreations and my trinemates needing me. I was scared that I may be the next killed by the mad Prime.

"Fitting then, with these wretched dissidents to bear witness that I end you with a weapon as ruthless as you are!" The Prime roared.

Megatron's expression didn't change. "I know all about your Vamparc Ribbon, Zeta. How it drains the energon from those around you. But I'm wondering…" He suddenly turned around, grasped several bystanders, and despite their pleas, threw them at the Prime. "Just how much it takes to overload?"

The Vamparc Ribbon Zeta held suddenly absorbed the energon from the four civilians that had been thrown at the Prime. They screamed in agony as their energon was sucked right out of them, leaving only hollow shells behind.

"NO!" Zeta furiously shrieked. "What have you done?!" He desperately tried to get the gun to work again as energy zapped all around it, and it proceeded to malfunction.

"Now you'll have to lose your pretty cannon, or risk it frying your posi-conductors." Megatron mockingly smiled. "What do you say, Prime? Ready to face me in a fair fight?"

Zeta only gave the ex-gladiator a look before throwing down the broken weapon. "Damn you!" He cried, then activated his jet pack and fled.

"COWARD!" Megatron bellowed after him. "This isn't over, Zeta! I'll make a long career out of killing Primes!"

I landed beside Megatron, as well as some of my other Seekers. My wings perked, remaining silent as I awaited his command. He glanced at me, then at Orion Pax who was in stasis lock on the ground nearby. He snorted an exasperated exhale.

"Gather these Autobots and bring them back to base." He gruffly ordered. "Astrotrain, assume shuttle mode and get us out of here!"

I turned to my Seekers. "Do as he orders, and bring the survivors. They will undoubtedly become new Decepticons."

"As you command." Thundercracker grunted before he and my other Seekers turned to obey.

I turned back and watched Megatron for a moment, biting on my lower lip plate. I was scared about what happened here in Nyon happening in Vos. I didn't want to lose my people. I didn't want my family to suffer. I just hoped Megatron could help lead us out of this war we were entering safely.

* * *

We returned to Kaon and the fortress of Kolkular, which was the primary Decepticon base at this time. The Autobots who were not too injured were left in a guarded room with grounders and several of my Seekers, while the wounded ones, such as Orion, were tended to in medbay. The survivors we were able to bring back with us did join the Decepticons, and were taken to be assigned and trained for their new tasks.

I walked with Megatron down the halls of Kolkular, towards the room where Orion Pax was being tended to. My trinemates were with me, and Soundwave walked on the other side of the massive grounder. A scene we would play out a thousand times over in the future.

"My lord," I spoke softly, still not use to calling someone a "lord," nor as confident around him at this point in my life as I would eventually be. "What if he doesn't agree? What action would we then take?"

Megatron didn't even spare me a glance as he spoke. "He will agree, Starscream. He saw for himself the madness of the Prime, and the destruction of the corrupt Senate. He will be desperate to make changes, even if it means a battle."

"And after the Prime is defeated? If we even make it that far? Have you considered that?"

"I have."

"What is the plan then?"

"Take over. If we rule the planet we can finally bring about the peace we want, and force an end to slavery."

I perked my wings. "Complete control? Peace through tyranny?"

He smirked, still not looking at me. "You could say."

"So long as Vos is left alone and I remain ruling her and all those who reside in her, I will be pleased."

"Oh, you will keep your precious Vos, have no fear, Seeker."

"Hmm." I glanced at Soundwave, but he didn't say anything. "I hope you are right in your decisions."

"I always am." He finally looked back at me, and I felt smaller. "Prepare your Seekers. Orion will agree and we will be marching to war."

"Seekers are always prepared for battle, my liege. We are born to kill and die on the battlefield." I stated resolutely, perking my wings pridefully and giving him an arrogant toss of my olfactory sensor.

"Such confidence."

"Heh," I smiled. "A Seeker knows our job is not to escape the afterlife, but to make sure its crowded when we get there."

"Your culture really does interest me at times." He grinned at me, his flat denta glistening in the light.

I smiled, ensuring my sharp and menacing denta all were quite visible to him, making sure he remembered who the true warrior was. He glanced at my trinemates with a flash of his optics before looking at me, then.. winking. That grin growing larger on the one side of his face. I thought I saw… Desire in those crimson optics.

But I had no time to ask or muse on what just happened before he spoke, his tone the same as before as if nothing had just transpired an astrosecond ago.

"See to the other Autobots, Starscream.. Let them know they are free to go if they so desire. I won't be long." He stopped at the door to the room where Orion was.

"As you command. Is there anything else?"

"No." He then palmed open the door and entered.

I turned to Soundwave. "Tell me your thoughts?"

He faced me. "Soundwave: Concerned."

"War?"

"Affirmative."

"At least you don't have thousands depending on you to make the right decision…" I grunted. "When this is all over… Let's go to a bar and have a drink."

"I'd like that." He nodded as we turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Let's just have a crazy orgy. All of us. I think that's the proper way to end any battle."

Skywarp giggled, Soundwave vented a sigh.

"Seekers…"

I smiled, then took the servos of my mates and hurried down the hallway with them, leaving Soundwave alone.

We soon arrived where the Autobots were being kept and entered the room. My Seekers all stood when I entered, wings lowering to show they were my submissives, and I hiked my wings to remind everyone who truly was in charge.

I glanced at the Autobots who were watching me closely, many recognizing me. After all, I was on the news quite a bit for being the delegate from Vos, the king of the Seekers, a ruling figure in the political realm, as well as being the few wealthy "lesser" frametypes. And now they knew that I was a Decepticon. I wasn't a corrupt politician, I was a spy for Megatron.

I smirked when I saw the surprise on those who made the connection. I turned to Thundercracker and kissed him on the lip plates, also ensuring they knew I was mated and therefore not interested had they been thinking those thoughts. Thundercracker of course was more than happy to remind everyone who his trinemates belonged to, and proceeded to grasp my hips possessively, ravage my lips with a harsh kiss, and flare and flick his wings. I fluttered my wings, loving how dominant and virile he always was.

As how much I wanted him to turn me around and frag me senseless in front of everyone right there, I needed to be somewhat professional. I hissed, and he instantly released me, stepping back, and I could tell he was fighting his primal programming to pin be down and let his hardening spike out.

I turned away from him, feeling those lustful optics on my aft, his and Skywarp's, and smirked. "Autobots, I am here to apprise you that you are not prisoners, and may depart of your own volition at any given moment. We shall not restrain you."

A winged Autobot, Silverbolt, spoke. "You expect us to believe we can leave at any time?"

"Of course. Megatron wished to only consult with your leader. He's a stubborn wreck if you ask me…" I added.

"This had better be on the level, Starscream." He snapped.

Thundercracker didn't like anyone being rude to me, plus he was still angry about not being able to stick it in me just now. "You're in no position to make threats, Autobot." He spat, wings flicking.

"Yeah, but I am." The red one, Ironhide, suddenly interjected, getting his face into Thundercracker's. "Make a move, punk!"

Thundercracker snarled, revealing his deadly denta. "You just killed yourself, old timer." He growled as Ironhide shoved at him.

"Stop." A monotone vocalizer interpolated, cutting through the building tension. I turned to see Shockwave standing there. "Deliberations are concluded. You will all follow me."

"Sure, no problem." Ironhide grunted, never looking away from my mate. "Can't wait to see what all the fuss is about."

Thundercracker flicked his wings. "Another time, Autobot." He growled.

"Count on it." Ironhide stormed away with the other Autobots.

I gestured for my Seekers to follow me, then proceeded after the one-opticed senator. We entered the room where Megatron was standing, and soon Orion Pax came in, having spent some time alone to think.

With all his dignity and stubbornness, Orion extended his arm, and he and Megatron grasped servos. I smiled, seeing the deal being made, and this union between two who will soon become nemesis to each other. And hence the war would begin after what this deal meant.

The death of a Prime, and the final destruction of the Senate.

* * *

**Long time, no see, eh?**

**Well, your fabulous, supreme leader is back. That's it. Worship me, my servants. Your groveling pleases me. **

**Now, before I continue, let me apprise you that I have started a private Twitter page for my fans, devouted followers, minions, and anyone else who wishes to add me. This Twitter page is private so when you add me send a message and inform me who you are via your username from fanfic, AO3, or whatever website you have been following me on. That way I know who it is. The online stalkers are still bothering me, so I have to be safe. Due to them, I must change my name, move, and... A lot is still happening.**

**Look up GaMaleven on Twitter. That be me! :D**

**Since I last wrote anything... My last OG daughter, Star, I saved her from my evil parents, but she passed away in February 2020... She was with me in my arms. All 3 of my OG daughters passed away in my arms. I can't wait to be reunited with them in heaven. Now, all I have left is the puppy I rescued, Zephyr, and I recently saved a kitten who was going to be put down at a kill shelter. Kitten doesn't have a name yet, but she's a Norwegian Forest Cat, which are the cats the vikings had, so I'm thinking of naming her Frejya, after the Nordic goddess of love. Her chariot is pulled by cats so it fits. :P**

**Anyway, still educating about veganism, I graduated college, still drama from stalkers, parents still want to murder me for being gay, shit happening. But I'm alive. And now you can follow me at this new Twitter account, or look up the profiles I have listed on my profile page on this website.**

**Now, to the story!**

**So, if you guys have read the _IDW G1 Transformers (2005)_ series you will have noticed I am not only showing things that happened in those comics (particularly the flashbacks from "_Optimus Prime_" and the "_Autocracy_" trilogy), but directly quoting and showing scenes as they were revealed in the comics. That's because with Starscream's autobiography, as this series is, it's HEAVILY based on that comic series. So I want what happened in the beginning of the war to match what happened in the comics. I am fixing the comics, basically. Just wait until Windblade arrives... Oops, spoilers.**

**One thing, as you'll notice as we go through the entire "_Autocracy_" trilogy is... That trilogy had Starscream already being violent, treacherous towards Megatron, and very much how he ends up by the middle of the war. And that's... Not right. I blame the fact IDW had several writers who all had their own take, some don't care for Starscream, some weren't as invested in the psychological development of this species. So, I am going to correct it, and some of it... Can make sense.**

**So, Starscream when the war starts is very young for their species. We don't know when exactly he was born in the canon timeline, but we do know he's younger than Rodimus. And Rodimus is like... 600,000 years younger than Megatron, who is 5 million years old. So, as I said in previous fics, Cybertronians are like turtles. When babies (protoforms or sparklings) they grow very quickly. But once adults their aging slows down by a LOT and they age so slowly it allows them to live forever. And also, as far as fanfiction goes, allows them to stay young despite their age so they are breeding when quite old. Turtles and tortoises can still reproduce when past 100 years old. While most animals, like us humans, the females stop being able to make babies by midlife or just before midlife. Males of course can last longer, but if they are dumb human males eating meat and dairy they get erectile dysfunction which ends that! No, this is a fact. Meat and dairy causes erectile dysfunction. Another reason to go vegan!**

**Anyway, Starscream is a baby by the beginning of the war no matter if you look at canon or just fanfiction. And when he does join the Decepticons it's already far along. In _Megatron Origin_ he joins when Megatron already has a huge following, he's a gladiator, he is already emassing an army so aleady has decided to reject peace and go for violence, and his plan for an attack on the Senate is in motion. He got Starscream solely for that plan and Starscream ended up becoming more to him.  
**

**So, in the comics the events from _Megatron Origin_ to the end of the _Autocracy_ trilogy is VERY fast. Like, seriously, go and read just those. Now calculate the time it takes for all of this to happen logically. It's fast. Like maybe 2 months at MOST. Cybertron goes into chaos so quickly and it really explains why the war was so bad at the beginning. There was no steady rise to the chaos, it just blew up which such hatred and savagery that everyone lost control. And Starscream swept into all of this. It does slow down after the trilogy, but still not spread out too much.**

**So, this chapter and next few may feel rushed. That's just because everything was happening at this time.**

**So, sweet, baby Starscream, who is like only 22-23 at this time goes from being just a happy married guy to fucking leading an army into battle and the whole planet in chaos in TWO MONTHS, yes, he is confused, scared, and LOST. He is all over the place, his emotions, he doesn't know what to do.**

**Now, add in the fact in my fics he's married to an abusive husband when 18, by 21 he already has had 5 daughters, 2 sons, and they are all grown up. By 22 he kills his dad and is leader of an entire subspecies, several million, as well as a MASSIVE city state, and all the politics and abuse, and corruption that just the Seekers are having. Then throw in the corruption and politics of the other Cybertronians who want to control Vos, enact their racism, and just the sheer greed and hatred. **

**It's a LOT for baby Starscream. Add in the fact he was so sheltered throughout most of his life. He grew up in a palace and only learned that he had to follow Seeker traditionalism and anyone not a Seeker was bad and avoid them. And then one day he is thrown into the midst of all these non-Seekers, their cultures, their politics, everything.**

**It's like when I first learned about veganism. I was locked inside a house for my first 18 years of life being brainwashed lies (as most of us are) and then one day I learn the actual science. Humans are herbivores, this is what actually happens to animals, human starvation is caused by animal agriculture, all forms of hatred originate from specieism, climate change is a thing and it's real, oh, and sex and homosexuality is something that also exists, oh, and here's more science. Oh, and here is what the Bible actually says. And... It was a LOT and I learned so much in just a month. And even a decade later I'm STILL learning more science and facts regarding human biology, veganism, animal/human rights, the world, politics, etc.**

**But I wasn't made leader of an entire country or forced into marriage. I did have to raise daughters and lost them...**

**Anyway, Starscream has SO MUCH going on! He knows things, but then doesn't, and he goes from thinking his whole life that one way of living was right, and then to find out it was all wrong. Of course he's questioning everything now and not sure what is the right decision to make.**

**He's not sure if Megatron is truly right in everything, if violence is the answer, if he's safe, if he can do this, if this is best for the Seekers, if anything happening is good or bad or even possible. **

**He's a child trying to make it in a man's world. **

**So, yes, while the comics tried to make it that he's always been an evil traitor, you can also change it and see, no, he is scared and confused, and he's just trying to do what he thinks will be best in his naive, untrained mind.**

**I still hate how the writers handled young Starscream in the beginning of the war, so I'm fixing that. But, it's been hard trying to work what Starscream actually is in comics that tried so hard as to portray him what he would be when he's 30, not what he was like when 22.**

**So, bearing that in mind, it will show you why he does what he does in the next two chapters, and also why he would have interface with a mob boss. He wants to do what's right, he wants to impress who he sees as a hero. If getting the mob to fight for the Decepticons is the answer to save his people, then he'd do what he must. He has to smuggle guns and kill cops, then he'll do that. He is confused baby!**

**Straxis is a canon mob leader from the IDW comics.**

**Thundercracker was sent in _Spotlight: Orion Pax_ to help kidnap Alpha Trion.**

**Now, another thing that you've seen hints at in _A Prince of Vos_ is the Seekers violence. You've probably noticed how when provocated they will become incredibly violent and just lash out. Seekers do have something that makes them quicker to violence. Kinda like how testosterone makes males quick to fight, regardless of the species. It's not that they are mindless killing machines. Just that their survival programming has been altered to make them do what they need to do to ensure they aren't killed.**

**And as Starscream is forced to fight more, to become more dominant with his role as the ultimate dominant Seeker, he is becoming more violent.**

**Ugh, long note!**

**So, follow me on Twitter, GO VEGAN, COVID-19 was caused by eating meat as all pandemics are (Look up Dr Greger on Pandemics on Youtube. He's a leading expert and explains more), Starscream is a baby in all of this, and I am back writing! WORSHIP ME!**

**HUGSANDKISSESANDSEEKERWELLWISHES!**


	5. Monstrosity

**Chapter 5**

"The defenses around Iacon are not going to be easy to get by, Megatron." Orion Pax remarked as we were gathered around a table projector showing us a map of Iacon. "There are torrents, the Iacon Guard, the militia, the-"

"The soldiers of Iacon will not be a problem." Megatron interjected with a wave of an ebony servo.

Orion raised an optical ridge. "What makes you so sure that your untrained, motley crew could defeat the forces of Zeta Prime?"

Megatron smirked, then turned to me. "Seeker Starscream, you have anything to say?"

I perked my wings, standing there by him with my trinemates. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the leader of the Seekers, a race of warriors. Surely you have something to add?"

I glanced from the hologram map to him a couple of times before stepping forward. "W-well… The city is heavily fortified and difficult to outnumber given the military under the Senate control, but…"

"But?" Megatron pried.

"But…" I studied the hologram, then the notes on the forces for a moment before continuing. "But, the city has its own weakness due to size."

"Elaborate."

I glanced at Megatron, then at Orion. I might have been the top of my class at the military academy in Vos, and succeeded in my officer coursework and training, but that was school. This… This was actually being in the position of putting lives at risk. Numbers still, yes, but the numbers now representing actual lives. And some of those lives were my Seekers. I was nervous that if they took my advice and I was wrong… How many would die? But, I was the only one there with proper military training, and Megatron knew this.

"The militia of Iacon is not consolidated. They do not keep them at a single barracks and release as a whole on a single threat. They are spread out. Permeated throughout the entire city." I gestured with my servos over the hologram. "This means attacking any location you must still compete with some fraction of their forces. And given how it's a walled city, that gives them even more of an advantage."

"And how do we defeat them?" Megatron pushed.

"I-it's not a matter of necessarily 'defeating' them, my lord. It's… Thinning the herd to the point of them being unable to fight back. What should be implemented, i-in my opinion, is that a distraction be directed at the southern quadrant, the furthest from the Citadel, which is our primary objective. The militia will undoubtedly migrate to that section to handle the attack, and this may mean half or all of the militia will move there. On the opposite side, the primary attack force will move in, to which their primary objective being to take out the turrets. Once the turrets are destroyed my Seekers will be able to fly in and then the city is ours."

"You're overly confident that you fliers hold the key to victory." Prowl grunted as he crossed his arms.

I narrowed my optics. "You have never seen a Seeker kill before, have you?"

"Can't say I have."

"Then you have no room to speak."

"How do you propose taking out the turrets and getting troops into the city?" Megatron questioned.

"We have plenty of tanks in the Decepticon ranks. They destroy the turrets and other canons. We also have Decepticons who are former military and know how to make bombs. Breach the wall, Seekers, and then transport. I own a space port. Getting ships is not difficult."

"You trust this Seeker?" Orion gestured to me as if I was some inanimate object as he looked at Megatron.

Megatron gave me a sidelong look before gazing back at the truck. "I do on this."

"We don't have much time to prepare. Zeta will already be making more of those weapons." Prowl added.

"The Seekers are ready, now." I spoke. "I'll summon a ship for you grounders when you are efficiently prepared."

"Do so, Starscream." Megatron ordered. "We shall attack tomorrow."

I inclined my helm before turning and walking out with my mates. I bit my lower lip plate, not sure about that half aft plan I hatched out just then, but maybe it might work. I knew about the Iacon militia from the War Academy, but I still had never done a military campaign in real life before…

"We need to get back to Vos." I quickly stated. "I need to talk to carrier."

* * *

Skywarp had teleported us back to the palace and I quickly went to the quarters of my carrier. She answered the knock on her door after half a klik, her wings perking when she saw me.

"I've been wondering where you've been. Get in." She ordered me, stepping aside.

I entered, leaving my trinemates outside. "Apologies for disappearing so much, carrier. I've been busy." I spoke respectfully, sitting on her couch.

Carrier crossed her arms as she stood before me, her wings now flaring. "'Busy?' Starscream, you are never at the palace. You're not seeing to the Seekers nor Vos. You're out being some… Vigilante or whatever you call those Decepticons. And last I heard is you summon Seekers to battle, and yet specifically order me, your creations, and siblings to remain in Vos? Is this war you are bringing so dangerous you know many shall die so you leave me here? Why would you bring about this war?"

"The Decepticons are fighting for equality. You know this. And this is why most of the Seekers now have decided to join."

"No, they join because they follow their Alpha. You made them join."

"I never forced this upon anyone."

"You did. The moment you bent the knee to that grounder you enslaved us all to him."

I narrowed my optics. "We're not slaves."

"No, just now we must obey a grounder."

I stood. "Carrier, I'm doing what I must to protect us, Vos, and ensure we have a future."

"Starting a war isn't a future."

"A war to ensure we have peace and aren't treated like trash is a future. Carrier, this war was bound to happen with or without my involvement, or me becoming the Alpha. We needed to pick a side, and I chose the side that wasn't enslaving its members."

"And yet we must obey a grounder?"

"A grounder who sees us as _equals_. Carrier…" I grabbed her upper arms. "Zeta Prime is murdering people en masse. Nyon has already been destroyed. Vos may be another target of his. We _must_ fight and vanquish the Senate once and for all. And us Seekers are the best bet we have at winning. _We_ are the warrior elite. Many warriors are part of the Decepticons, yes, but they are not unified, they are not as trained as we are. They aren't all fliers. We will bring victory, and with the eradication of the Senate and Functionist Council we will have peace, equality, and Vos can finally pull away and be fully independent. And we will be free. Truly free of grounder influence and control."

She bit her lower lip plate, studying me, and I knew she was seeing her little sparkling crawling on the floor and blabbering gibberish. She saw her little sparkling, not the trained, deadly weapon that I now was before her.

"I just… I get why you're doing this… I get you see this as the best option and… You want what's best for us… But to submit to a grounder… And to… I'm scared for you. What if you die? What if you are torn apart and-" She swallowed, coolant filling her optics. "I-I can't lose my sparkling."

"You're not going to lose me, carrier." I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "You know I'm too fabulous and cunning to ever be shot or taken advantage of. If anything, I'd be taken prisoner and kept as a pet in a cage to marvel at my superiority, but Skywarp and Thunder would then bust me out because the power of their erections would compel them to regardless of risks."

She faintly smiled. "They would free you. And I trust them taking care of you. Well, Thundercracker at least."

"He takes exceptional care of me. And you know he'd never let anyone get near me. He's so possessive of me…"

"He is." She looked up at me. "But a carrier will still worry."

"I know."

"Did you come to reassure me you won't die on whatever grand scheme you have next?"

"Not exactly… I came for your advice."

"On what?"

"On everything. You know I can only function with you guiding me with your infinite wisdom."

"Yes, you'd be lost without me."

"I'd completely lose myself without you." I sat down and waited for her to sit beside me before continuing. "We're attacking Iacon to take out Zeta Prime and his war machines. Megatron asked me for my advice on how to storm the city and I gave it. He trusts me and is going with my plan."

"Do you doubt your plan?" She perked her wings, holding my servo in her dainty, blue one.

"I mean, who wouldn't? I've never done this slag before. In simulations at the Academy, sure, but this is real life. And we aren't fighting some organic species or invaders. It's fellow Cybertronians. And I worry about Skyfire who as far as I know still is in Iacon."

"Has he still not spoken to you?"

I swallowed. "Yes… No replies to my messages or calls. It's as if he was erased off the planet and I'm worried. But not like I can go visit him in Iacon. Not until this mess clears up."

"Maybe he's scared that if he talks to you those Autobots he's around may hurt him."

"I've considered that as well. So, that's why I'm not pushing it. If I must distance myself for his safety, so be it. I just… Don't want him getting hurt. And if this battle goes south… I pray he isn't in the city."

"It won't. You're a very intelligent mech. Your plan will work. Just speak to your advisors, and Asperitas. He's been in wars before. He knows."

"I will speak to them. I need all the help I can get. I trust them."

"See? You're the perfect leader. You listen and learn. The ones who don't do that are the ones who fail." She smiled at me.

"I better listen to you, carrier. I think I'd die if I didn't have you to guide me."

"True. But, you can still make your own decisions." She leaned back on the couch. "Why won't you let me fight with you?"

"Because I care too much." I leaned back as well. "I have to protect you and my creations at all costs."

"You also need capable warriors."

"You stay in Vos because I need you to defend Vos. If I am killed or otherwise incapacitated, I trust you to run things until the new Alpha takes over. Which better be Zephyr because she definitely would be perfect. She can scare me…"

"I am willing to guard Vos. But I will be freaking out knowing you are off battling. You and my other creations you have taken with you."

"No one will care if Hellfire got shot…"

She glared at me. "That's not nice."

"Apologies."

"You love him and you need to be nice to him."

"Yes, carrier."

"It will be him that has your back before those other Seekers do anything to save you."

"Don't think that just because we share the same carrier that my full siblings all love me. Nacreous still hates me."

"You haven't spoken to him in stellar cycles."

"He kinda killed Maelstrom, so…"

"Starscream… You two need to make up."

"I'll make up with him when he stops being an aft. I'm not here to talk about my siblings and family drama. I'm here for advice regarding this slagging attack on Iacon, and the future of the Seekers, and my role as the Alpha."

"And how wise your carrier is."

"Slag yeah."

"Starscream…" She looked up at me as she took my servo in hers. "You're the Alpha, now. You're a brilliant mech, you are taking the Seekers somewhere we've never been before because you are a visionary. You a young turk who is willing to make sacrifices and changes to better the lives of those you care for. And you care for all of the Seekers. I can only guide you so much, but in the end it is your choice, your rule, and we follow you to whatever end you shall lead us to."

"I don't want to lead us to an end. I want to lead us into a new beginning that never has an end. Just freedom, peace, and happiness. A future where we no longer have to be warriors, and train since birth. No fear of what others will do to us, no pain, no punishments, no dominating, no killing, no… Inner monsters coming out at the slightest scent of spilt energon. Just us to be… Normal Cybertronians living a happy life."

"The Seekers may never live a life where we mustn't kill." She said it quietly.

I studied her servo as she held mine. "No… Perhaps not. But, maybe we can have a life where not everyone must know to kill to ensure they aren't killed upon leaving their creators' trine." I paused. "It was weird going to public school where I was the only youngling who knew how to fight and kill, while all my friends, all the other students, never held a gun or knife before. They knew only how to relax, how to be happy, and be safe. They didn't fear that one orbital cycle someone may try to murder them and they must be able to fight and kill the attacker. They didn't know the fear of potentially being stabbed or raped every orbital cycle for just walking down the street. They didn't know fear, or distrust, or needing to clutch their carriers for safety. They just did whatever they wanted without ever needing to be ready to fight for their life." I looked up at her. "And I want that for the next generation of Seekers. To not have to be trained for battle when still learning how to walk. And if the Decepticons bring us that future, I need to follow it."

"Then do what you must, my little Star. I'll stand by you no matter what. We all shall. But I still am wary of Megatron and the others."

"Be wary. Better be wary than dead."

"A wise statement."

"I learn it from you, carrier." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, her servos cupping my faceplates, holding me close as she nuzzled her olfactory sensor against mine. "I'm so proud of you, Starscream. From the moment I first held you I knew you would do great things. You are destined to change the world."

"And you know this, how?" I fluttered my wings, nuzzling her back.

"A carrier knows. And I know you. I know you better than anyone."

"You do."

She kissed me on the cheekplates. "Be careful out there, my little Star. Bring a severed helm home to your carrier."

"I'll bring you five." I smirked.

"I'd love five." She nuzzled me again.

"As you command, carrier." I took her servo and kissed her on the knuckles.

"I raised such a gentlemech." She smiled, her wings fluttering. "Never change, my love."

"Never when I have you."

"I know. A carrier always knows."

* * *

"Come on, Stars. I can help out!"

"Gearshift, you can't fight." I snapped, walking down the halls of Kolkular with my trinemates in formation behind me, Gearshift to my right, and Asperitas trailing just behind. "You shall stay here or return to Vos."

"But I need to help you."

"You can help me by not dying." I gave him a stern expression, wings flaring to get it through to him I was not changing my processor.

"Are you just trying to protect me, or-"

"You can't fight, so allowing you to come with us would only result in your untimely demise. And I rather you not die prematurely when I still have use of you."

He smiled. "Still gonna enslave me and make me your glitch?"

I smiled back. "No, it's the other way around. You know I'm your glitch."

He rolled his optics. "It's true, but I still want to do more than sit around with my thumbs up my aft."

"What kind of porn have you've been watching?" I raised an optical ridge.

"You know what I mean."

"You can assist me by keeping an optic on things. You know there are some Decepticons that just are… Off-putting to me."

"Like that Scorponok fella?"

"Him, and Shockwave, Overlord, Thunderwing, Hun-Gurr and his crew, that Gigatron guy…" I flicked my wings. "They make me all uncomfortable."

"I can spy. No one ever suspects me." He innocently grinned.

"Of course not. Because you can't fight."

"I can do other things of worth."

"Somewhat." I perked my wings as we passed another Decepticon.

"Hey, Starscream!" He awkwardly waved.

"Hello, Damus." I inclined my helm, wishing I knew what this freak would become.

We continued on, passing other Decepticons and chatting about the oncoming battle when I saw someone I most certainly didn't want to see.

"Hello, Starscream."

I stopped, looking up at Berserker. I swallowed, wings lowering. I forced my vocalizer to be steady, but my trinemates still detected how nervous I was. "H-hello, Berserker."

The crime lord smiled smugly, leering over me as if I was his glitch. "How are you fairing?"

I was about to answer, but Thundercracker broke formation to step in front of me, pushing me behind him. His wings flared, optics narrowed, and lip plates curled in a snarl.

"I don't like you. So go frag off elsewhere, vermin." Thundercracker growled, flicking his wings.

I didn't say anything, allowing Thundercracker to handle this. Maybe if Berserker saw how scary my mates were, and how well protected I was, he'd leave me alone. I didn't need to defend myself from this freak when I had my trinemates with me, or my royal guards, or any Seekers.

Berserker kept that ugly grin of his plastered on his hideous faceplates. "Most don't like me. But that is no reason to be rude, Seeker."

"That wasn't rudeness, it was a threat." Thundercracker flicked his wings again, engine growling. "Frag off."

Skywarp stepped forward, flaring his wings as he snarled and displayed aggression at the grounder. I stayed behind them, cowardly of me, I know, but I kept seeing Brakelight. And whenever I see him… I can't stop him.

Gearshift wasn't sure what was happening, so just stayed beside me. Asperitas remained silent, wings flared, glaring at the grounder.

Berserker wasn't stupid. He saw several angry Seekers before him and knew he was no match. Best not to push anything this orbital cycle.

"Fine then. I'll depart." He winked at me before turning and walking away with a dry chuckle.

Thundercracker didn't quiet his engine until the grounder was gone. My trinemates turned to me, their wings lowering.

"Scree? You alright?" Skywarp softly asked.

I suddenly realized that I was beginning to sob, coolant streaming down my cheekplates. Skywarp swallowed, then hugged me.

"What's wrong?" Thundercracker asked firmly, but not angrily. More in a protective tone promising death to whoever made me upset than being targeted towards me.

I didn't want to tell them that I was having a breakdown because of Berserker sexually assaulting me. No, I didn't want to be known as a whore, much less to my mates. But, thinking about Brakelight was probably the primary cause of this breakdown anyway. He caused millions of them before and would after.

"Brakelight." I spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Thundercracker gave a quick nod, confirming he understood. "Let's get some air. We need to practice for the battle tomorrow, anyway."

I nodded, allowing Skywarp to pick me up and carry me bridal style. I didn't really care if the other Decepticons saw me being carried by one of my mates. I was a king after all, so why should I walk anywhere? It didn't mean I was weak, just taking advantage of my position. At least, that's all they needed to suspect.

"Star, you need anything from me?" Gearshift asked.

"Nothing you can do. Just stay with me." I quietly replied.

"I can do that.

We went onto one of the balconies of Kolkular and Skywarp set me down. I turned to Gearshift, feeling better as the old memories returned to me.

"Want to ride me?" I said louder, feeling better already.

Gearshift rolled his optics. "And you drop me and watch me splatter on the street?" He smiled. "Sure. It's been a while."

"Just don't fall off." I teased, fluttering my wings as I turned around, almost smacking them against his face.

"I try not to." He grunted, watching me transform. "Don't do anything insane…"

"I won't."

He climbed onto me and sat down, feeling heavier than I remembered.

"Primus, you're so fat! I don't know if I'll be able to take off!"

"Shut up."

I giggled, then flew, feeling him wrap his arms around me and hold on tight. My trinemates and Asperitas transformed and followed, and soon I was able to forget about that creep, and have some fun with my best friend and mates.

* * *

My spark was pulsating quickly as we neared Iacon. The Seekers followed behind me, my mates directly at my rear on either side. The transport ships carrying the other Decepticons followed nearby, and forces already on the ground sped towards the walled city.

It was time for the battle of Iacon, my first invasion of a city, and the first time a strategy of mine would be used during the war. To say I was nervous would be a vast understatement, but I had to control my emotions and stay focused on the task at servo. We had a Prime to kill, and his minions to annihilate. Better we charge into Iacon than they come to my Vos.

::Begin the attack.::

I heard Megatron's vocalizer rang out on the commlink, and I felt my spark tearing inside of me.

"Seekers," I spoke over the commlink to my warriors. "Hold attack formation." I saw the cannons, saw the lasers firing from them at the ground troops, then at us as we neared. "Skywarp, teleport to point zero-three and continue harassment!"

::On it, Scree!:: He disappeared in a flash of purple.

"Thundercracker, Ramjet, Vector, Pitchback, Fallstreak, take out those cannons ahead!"

::Copy that.:: Thundercracker intoned, him and the other Seekers I just designated banking away to do as commanded.

"The rest of you, stay on my aft!"

I led my Seekers, firing and distracting the cannons best we could as the others got in closer to destroy them.

::Guns are slag, Starscream!:: Thundercracker apprised me once they eradicated the last one.

"Excellent." I switched my commlink. "Astrotrain, we have air superiority!" I inwardly smiled, my plan working thus far and my Seekers still safe. "You may proceed to the drop-zone."

I watched as Astrotrain in his shuttle form flew into the city. He was carrying Megatron and Orion Pax, and they were headed for the Citadel. One of Soundwave's spies found out a Senate meeting was currently being held, and that meant the Prime would be there.

::They are in!:: Astrotrain's vocalizer rang through the commlink.

"Seekers, break formation and concentrate on destroying the sentinels. Any resistance, destroy without hesitation. Avoid civilian casualties." I ordered, flying over the city, watching as the ground forces broke in and began to overrun the metropolis.

I banked hard to the right, racing by the part of the city that used to be my home. The Science Academy, the school my sparklings went to… I hoped it wouldn't be harmed for the sentimental value at least.

::Doing alright?:: Thundercracker inquired as he caught up with me, soon Skywarp on the opposite side of him.

::I'm fine. I think. My spark is pulsating so much it's hurting.::

::Calm yourself. We got you.::

::Yeah, Scree! Besides, we're safe up here. It's those losers on the ground who are in real danger.:: Skywarp piped up.

::We need to give aid to those 'losers' on the ground.:: I banked, seeing the Citadel. ::We might need to give Megatron backup. Who knows what is-::

I stopped when part of the Citadel exploded. I swallowed, nervous for Megatron. I sped forward, engines screaming as I raced to the Citadel. I transformed and landed on the roof, at the edge of a gaping hole. My trinemates landed beside me, our wings perking as we peered within. I could barely make out a figure within, so taking the chance, I hopped down, activated my thrusters just before landing, and touched down safely.

The large figure turned, wounded but functional. My wings perked as I smiled, quickly wiping it away because fierce warriors don't smile. "Megatron?"

He exhaled loudly, taking a moment before speaking. "Orion and Zeta are dead. Get me to Soundwave."

I quickly nodded, activating my commlink. "Soundwave, to the Citadel."

Megatron had Soundwave hack into the city's communication frame, the same one used by the Prime, and soon Megatron's visage was seen on vidscreens throughout the city.

"Citizens of Cybertron, the Autocracy has been broken!" He proclaimed. The oppressive rule of the Primes is over. Now begins a new age of order and justice for all! We Decepticons now control Iacon's Data Net and Defense Grids. Our soldiers will keep the peace in your sectors! _We_ are the law now!

"But I am not without mercy. I hereby offer amnesty to all Autobots who wish to join us in rebuilding our once great society. Those who refuse… will be dealt with in kind."

I bit my lower lip plate, my trinemates beside me as I stood in the room with Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Scorponok, and a few others. I didn't expect victory so quickly, nor in this manner. I thought some election might take place at least… I was so naïve.

"Starscream, have your Seekers patrol the city and round up any Autobots." Megatron gruffly ordered.

"It will be done." I inclined my helm before pivoting on a heel and exiting the room, my mates staying with me.

"Starscream, this is getting out of servo." Thundercracker hastily grunted. "Stopping Zeta was one thing, requiring the brute force and explosions and everything, but this part… This wasn't part of the plan! We didn't come here to be conquerors, merely to remove the dictator and establish peace!"

"You don't think I recognize the gravity of the situation?" I snapped. "The plan changed. But it's not entirely bad. Megatron is in charge and he can help end the oppression a-and everything bad happening on Cybertron. It's not the end of the world."

Thundercracker flicked his wings. "Starscream, I love you… But you are so _young_ and _naïve_ sometimes!" He stomped a ped down in frustration.

I twirled around to face him, wings flaring. "And you're just pissed because you're not in charge anymore!"

"That is _not_ true!" He bellowed, his own wings flaring.

"SHUT UP! ARGH! I JUST _CAN'T_ WITH YOU SOMETIMES!" I stomped my peds, fists balled at my sides.

"See? Proving me right with your immature behavior and jejune rationality." He jabbed a digit at me.

"I am _your_ trineleader and _your_ Alpha!" I screamed. "And I command you-"

"Sir!" I jumped as a servo grasped my wrist, turning me around. Asperitas stood there along with a few other Seekers. "Now is not the time." He whispered into my audio receptor. "You can argue with your trinemates later. We need you, _now_. Please, we are confused and lost."

I looked up at him, wings lowering as I calmed down. He was right. I may not be able to control the situation, but I had to make do with what was happening. My Seekers came first.

"We patrol the city and round up Autobots. We keep our helms down and the conflict will resolve itself." I said it more to myself than to them. "Everyone is just worked up from Zeta trying to decimate us all. Th-there will be some panic and confusion but we'll get through this night and everything will be peachy in the morning."

Thundercracker rolled his optics.

"We obey your every word, Alpha." Asperitas inclined his helm. "I will apprise the others."

I watched him go, biting my digit tips as I thought. Thundercracker pulled my servo away from my face.

"Don't do that. You always hurt yourself." He said it softly.

"I think better with the pain." I grunted, returning my servo so I could bite my digits again. It hurt.

"Let's find you some energon." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor.

I calmed down with a glass of energon, collected myself, and reminded myself I had to act the tough guy routine, not the scared sparkling. I wasn't ready for war, I wasn't ready for leadership! But here I was… In the midst of both.

I was on my way back to where Megatron had established his base of operations when I ran into the newly caught Autobots. The last of them who had made their stand against the Decepticons. I perked my wings, seeing them in their manacles, glancing dirty looks my way. I couldn't show I was a scared Seekerlet, so chose to say something only a confident person would say.

"Not so high and mighty without your fearless leader, you are? Pathetic." I ended it with a wing flick, and they only glared more intensely at me. Tough crowd. I then recognized the one Autobot Megatron had used to show Orion what Zeta had been up to. "You. Hot Rod, right? From Nyon?" I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"You know me?" He turned to me.

"We know how hard you fought the system. What you've sacrificed. If you really want to make a difference and avenge the ghosts of your people, you should come with us." I smiled, wings perking.

He looked at me, then at the other Autobots. "What happens to them?"

I shrugged" "That's up to Megatron, but I doubt it'll be pleasant." I paused. "I'll apprise him you are here. I'm sure he'd love to have a word with you."

He didn't say anything, so I gestured for Blitzwing to take him away with the others. I watched them leave before entering the Citadel and finding Megatron. The ex-gladiator was on a balcony near the top, overlooking the city as the sun began to rise.

"Lovely morning." I spoke, noticing Soundwave standing in the shadows not far away, watching.

"Starscream." He grunted, not looking at me. "Your Seekers have done well."

"We are only the best, my lord." I smirked, wings perking. I liked the compliment and hoped for more.

"Soundwave has informed me that the Autobots have been captured. Since you are a Seeker… I want you to get any information you can from them."

"Information regarding…?"

"Anything. Who knows what secrets they may have that will benefit Cybertron. Perhaps secrets from the Senate itself."

"I have never interrogated anyone before, minus my creations. And to be honest, they always won. Perhaps someone else would be more proficient than I?"

"No, you do it. They will be more scared of a Seeker than some common build."

"True." I bit my lower lip plate, not sure if I could ever torture someone. "That Hot Rod is amongst them."

"Ah, yes. Send him to me."

"It will be done. And I'll… Interrogate the Autobots."

I turned and walked away, biting my digit tips again. I soon ran into my mates who were making crude remarks about the facial features of Lugnut.

"Hey, I need you two to go with me to the prison."

"What for?" Thundercracker perked his wings.

"Have to escort a prisoner to Megatron because he wishes to speak to them. Come on." I walked by them, and they silently followed.

I made my way to the prison, stopping a moment to study the mechs locked inside.

"That one, Hot Rod, let him out." I ordered the Decepticon guarding. "Megatron wishes to speak to him."

The Decepticon did as requested and Hot Rod was soon released from the cell.

"Take him to Megatron." I shoved the Autobot at my mates.

"You not coming?" Skywarp perked his wings.

"I will. Just got something to do here first."

"Such as?" Thundercracker drawled, raising an optical ridge.

"Um, maybe one of them knows… Where Skyfire is." I smiled innocently.

Thundercracker shrugged. "Fine. But be careful. They might be carrying a virus."

"Yes, _'carrier_.'" I rolled my optics, then watched them depart. Once gone, I turned to the Autobots. "Okay… I have been told to interrogate you. So… Let's do this!" I clapped my servos together, awkwardly smiling. They did not seem amused, some of their optics widening. "Oh, don't be like that. It shouldn't be a huge fuss. Um, let me see… Uhhhhhhhh….. You. I will start with you." I pointed to the Autobot who I later would know as Ironhide. "Come on, this might be fun."

The guard took him out of the cell and I led him to another room. Blitzwing helped me tie the Autobot down to a chair, then returned to help guard the others.

"So… We could do this the hard way… Or the easy way. Your choice." I smirked, leaning against the table.

"Ah ain't sayin' nothin'!" He spat, servos in tight fists.

"Rude. You didn't even ask what the options were."

"Ah don' care!"

"Fine, if you won't ask I'll just tell. Hard way is I cause you much pain, easy way there is no pain."

He just glared daggers at me.

"Fine, easy way, no pain and you can gaze upon my beautiful body." I gestured at myself.

"Pfft! Ah've seen scrap piles preddier dan you!"

My optics narrowed. "Okay… I thought this would be hard, but it's not. You, grounder, pissed me off. And I'm not going to go easy on you, now." I unsubspaced a knife and approached. "Tell me any secrets the Autobots are hoarding. Everything you know."

"Eat slag."

I hissed, then pressed the knife against his chestplates. My empathy kicked in and I thought about the pain he would feel if I continued, but I forced the thought away. I had to hurt him. He was bad after all. Right?

I cut along his chestplates until energon oozed out. He grit his denta, but said nothing. So I continued. I cut his chestplates, then his arms, then his faceplates. But he stubbornly remained silent. I set aside the knife and glanced around the room. I grabbed some wires, cut them open, and watched the zapping electricity. This should do the trick.

I then shoved the live wires against his neck and listened to him cry out in pain. After a bit I removed them.

"Well?" I perked my wings, watching him pant.

"Go ta hell." He gasped.

I wasn't going to get anything out of him. "Blitzwing! Come take him away and fetch me that yellow one.

Ironhide was soon returned to his cell and Bumblebee put into the chair.

"Well, minibot, you going to speak or not?"

He glared at me, but I could tell he was terrified. Trying to act tough, just as I was. Well, kudos to him.

"Fine."

I started with the electricity first, but that yielded no results, so I then moved on to the knife. All I got was a lot of "I don't know" and loud sobs. Nothing was coming from this grounder.

I was frustrated. They obviously didn't know anything.

"Come here." I untied the minibot, put manacles on him, and yanked him by the arm to follow me. I stormed to the balcony where Megatron was and shoved the minibot before him. "This Autobot's interrogation was a waste of my time, Megatron!" I exclaimed furiously. "He knows nothing! None of them do!"

Megatron turned to me, smirking. "Come now, Starscream. His torture wasn't about gleaning information. It was about dominance. _Submission_. But I suspect he and his fellow officers won't be broken so easily. Execute them. Then have heir husks scrapped for spare parts."

My optics widened, not expecting that. But maybe I was. I don't know anymore.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Bumblebee snapped at Hot Rod who was standing there, having been talking with Megatron.

I shoved Bumblebee out of the room, my trinemates there, waiting for me to return. "Take him back, and… Kill them. Megatron's orders."

"Is that really necessary?" Thundercracker's optics widened, becoming uneasy.

"Just do as I say!" I snapped, then turned and stomped back to Megatron. "Why have me waste time torturing them?" I growled, stopping beside the massive grounder, my wings flared.

He turned to me, optics narrowing. "Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"I am a warrior, not a sadist. I kill out of the need to defend my people, not enjoyment."

"Was the slaughter of the Senate out of need or enjoyment to you?"

I flicked my wings. "Need. The Senate is corrupt and those senators I killed have the energon of thousands on their servos. Everyone I killed… Everyone I will kill will be out of necessity for the benefit of my people."

"Then you shall keep killing, Starscream." He said it firmly, leaning over me. "The Autobots and others who follow the Senate do not care for your kind. They will see you enslaved and mounted to their walls before giving you any chance. You are nothing but a pest to them."

I grit my denta, keeping my faceplates an enigma, my optics narrowed. I waited for him to move away from my visage before speaking. "I will kill when necessary, but don't ask me to torture anyone ever again."

"You will do what I say regardless."

I gave him a hard look. "_Don't_, Megatron. You don't want to push me."

I turned and walked away, glancing at Soundwave as I passed him. I noticed my spark was pulsating rapidly, and I swallowed. I didn't realize how scared I was in that moment.

::Starscream!:: Thundercracker's vocalizer broke over my commlink.

"Thunder? What's wrong?" I hastily asked, worried.

::Autobots escaped. Gah! I'm wounded. We're in the holding block. Skywarp's fine.::

"I'll be right down." I looked back at Soundwave. "Soundwave! There's been a situation."

* * *

The Autobots had escaped, shooting Thundercracker in the process. He was quickly patched up by Hook, and I took my Seekers out on patrol of the city. Megatron was furious, so we were all ordered to capture Autobots and anyone trying to stop the Decepticons. It was very stressful the next couple of orns, then, it happened.

I was at the Citadel, having been summoned by Megatron for a meeting. My trinemates and advisors were in the other room, all my Seekers waiting for their next command.

"We aren't finding any of the Autobots." I spoke, stopping beside Megatron. "I think they fled the city."

"Don't be too sure, Starscream." He grunted, his back facing me.

"I'm just saying." I shrugged. "We keep looking but nothing has revealed itself. They are hidden well or gone. I suggest shifting the focus to more political matters. We have the energon crisis, dealing with the Functionists, so much still to tackle, my lord. Not to mention I need to return to Vos and-"

"Lord Megatron!" Soundwave suddenly ran into the room. "You need to hear this."

He then played a radio frequency, and a familiar vocalizer sounded. My optics widened, and Megatron's narrowed.

"My fellow Cybertronians, you once knew me as Orion Pax. I was an officer of our corrupt senate, and served a line of Primes that grew increasingly oppressive. But that orbital cycle is done. Taking with it the broken shell of the 'bot I once was. I speak to you now as Optimus Prime. I was not elected by ancient ritual or ascent of committee. I do not serve any faceless bureaucracy. I serve _you_, the citizens of Cybertron. And as sure as the Matrix burns within my frame I will _never_ stop fighting for your freedom!

"The Decepticons believe they rule over you from Iacon's Citadel, that their guns and their numbers can keep you in line. Don't believe the lie. The real power lies within you. It lies in your unity. The ancients believed that 'true freedom exists when _all_ are _one_.' I call upon you all to _prove_ it. Join me at Iacon, and we will march upon the Citadel. We will show Megatron and those who stand with him that the age of tyrants is over! I once sought to reclaim the Autobot name; to restore its pride, its _honor_. This orbital cycle, we will do so, _as one_!"

Megatron's servos were clenched so tightly the pistons were popping. "Where did that originate from?"

"It came from Triax of the Torus State." Soundwave said quickly. "It was broadcasted two orbital cycles ago. I only now discovered the wavelength it was being-"

"ARGH!" Megatron punched the console next to him, leaving a gaping hole.

"You said you killed him!" I placed my servos on my hips. "You said you 'crushed him with your bare servos!'"

"I did!" He snapped, inspecting his servo. "He… No matter." He straightened himself as he lowered the ebony hand. "No one will come. Orion… Or the _Prime_, as he styles himself, is calling upon courage the people do not posses. Their fear of me will keep them low."

I perked my wings when I heard it, stepping to the balcony. "Well, Mighty Megatron, someone had better tell _them_ that." I sarcastically replied when I saw it. "They don't look afraid to me."

Megatron stomped over, his denta gritting. "Impossible…" He growled.

Thousands were marching down the street towards the Citadel, the Autobot insignia held on a banner being carried at the forefront. I exhaled through my vents, nervous, but then growing agitated. Didn't they realize the Decepticons were trying to bring peace? Were they seriously marching for the Autocracy to return? For a Prime?!

"Starscream," Megatron's guttural vocalizer interrupted my thoughts. "I don't care if you have to kill every 'bot in this city. This. Ends. _Now_."

"It should have ended in Kaon." I crossed my arms. "With the complete eradication of the Senate and Primes. But, noooo, you had to toy with them and allow them to rebuild it up. Now you have these fools to deal with… Maybe make butchering idiots a priority." I rolled my optics.

"Perhaps I will…" He growled.

I snorted, a flick of my wings following. "I'll stop them before they kill us." I activated my commlink. "My Seekers, to your Alpha!"

I leaped over the banister, transformed, and took off. It didn't take long for my Seekers to file behind me, our engines screaming. I didn't want to have to attack, but they were coming to kill us, and I wasn't about to let my Seekers or Vos fall prey to a growing mass of Autobots who couldn't get enough of their new Prime's shaft.

::Bombing formation, hold your positions. On my mark.:: I sounded into the commlink, descending, never slowing my speed. ::NOW!::

A furious rain of bombs and missiles erupted from the wailing shrieks of their deployment, striking the enemies below. We flew, passing over, then ascending.

::Hold formation and circle for another pass.:: I spoke.

::Roger that, Starscre-AAAARGH! Bandits at point two-nine!:: One of my Seekers called out.

I turned my Seekers in the direction, seeing seven fighter jets coming our way. ::Attack formation! Stay on my aft!::

::That's what she said.:: Skywarp snickered.

::TEAR THEM APART!::

We sped towards the enemy jets, canons firing, engines shrieking, the distance between us rapidly closing. I held formation, at the last astrosecond aileron rolling, barely missing the one I would learn to be Slingshot. Several Seekers did the same, but that's not how we fight.

Hotlink transformed and sunk his talons onto Silverbolt, shrieking as he tore into him.

"AHHHH!" The Autobot cried out, trying to keep his balance.

I circled back, other Seekers also transforming and tearing at the enemy jets. More Autobot jets and fliers began to appear, and soon an all out dogfight was taking place in the skies of Iacon. In the heat of the battle I lost sight of my trinemates, but I couldn't stop to worry. Below was chaos. All the Decepticons and Autobots were in an all out war, firing, tearing, slaughtering each other. It was far worse than the battle to get into Iacon to kill Zeta. This… Was truly war, fueled by hatred and the desire to kill the other side no matter what.

I saw my Seekers, shooting at jets they were after, being chased and shot at, wrestling and tearing in the sky… Then I saw one crashing into a building, my spark stopping. My people.

How did it come to this, and so quickly?

I didn't have time to think. I saw the Citadel changing, a giant gun appearing on top of it. I was too far to tell, but I would later learn it was Megatron on one of the weapons of Zeta Prime, the Vamparc Annihilator. He began to fire it into the Autobot ranks, obliterating them in fiery destruction and a horrific death. I was scared. But then…. A shadow cast itself over the city, blocking the sun.

I looked up, my engine almost sputtering.

All the Seekers and jets ceased their fighting, as well as the grounders below, to gaze up, jaws gaping open, optics wide.

A city flew over us. A city that….

Transformed.

::Holy Primus.:: Thundercracker's vocalizer sounded over the commlink.

::What in the fragging hell?!:: Bitstream exclaimed.

::Sweet Mortilus on a pogo stick.:: Was Skywarp's remark.

I couldn't speak. I almost fell from the sky I was in such shock. There, before me… Stood a Titan.

And then, he spoke. "These guns of death are an affront to those who forged this world… They shall be silenced."

And with one swipt movement of his servo the Citadel, with it's massive gun, was no more.

::F-fall back.:: I choked. :;FALL BACK!:: I found my vocalizer and screamed it. ::Grab the wounded and fall back!::

I wasn't going to send my Seekers to be killed by a Titan. Not this orbital cycle, not any.

My Seekers, without hesitation, did as ordered. We fled, carrying our wounded on our backs, but we got the hell out of Iacon, forgetting about the grounders and everyone else. I needed to get my people away.

::Star?:: Thundercracker's unusually worried vocalizer spoke.

::We return to Kolkular. We'll figure things out there.::

The flight was silent. We had a lot to process.

* * *

My Seekers and I were the first to arrive at Kolkular. I sent my Seekers to refuel and rest as I anxiously awaited the return of everyone else. Not everyone did return… Most Decepticons scattered into other cities, but the most loyal, and the ones who were desperate for guidance, arrived in a few joors.

It was the arrival of Astrotrain that I was waiting for. Soundwave and another Decepticon stepped out carrying a wounded Megatron, Shockwave, Blitzwing, and others following. I started to go towards them, but then Scorponok leaped in the way.

"Drop that scrap pile." He commanded, leering over Soundwave.

"Megatron requires-"

"I said drop him!" Scorponok shoved Soundwave aside, then grasped onto Megatron, who was in stasis lock from his injuries.

Gasps sounded all around, and everyone took a step back, uncertain of what was happening.

"This coward almost killed us all with his greed for power." The oversized scientists exclaimed, holding Megatron by the arm, as if he weighed nothing. "We do not need such a waste of metal leading us. He would have had us all stomped on by that Titan, and only bring us death and destruction of our homes. He doesn't deserve to be patched up, he deserves _death_!"

"And what makes you think you can just barge in and take over?!" Macerator demanded as he stepped forward.

Scorponok backhanded him hard, sending him falling onto his aft. "You need someone who actually has a plan and isn't trying to kill you all to lead you. And I have a plan and it won't get you all needlessly killed."

"I highly doubt that." I piped up. "You're no leader, Scorponok. I doubt you'll be fit to handle the Autobot threat."

He smirked. "Starscream, I had hoped you'd be here. You're smart, for a Seeker. And your military prowess will be useful." He paused, glancing over the crowd. "Megatron is a goner regardless. Look at him! The Prime did this. If he can't defeat a Prime what good is he to us?" He turned to me. "Starscream, I'd like you to come with me. I need a military expert to consult with." He then turned and started to go back inside of Astrotrain.

"You can't just take Megatron away!" Skyquake shouted.

Scorponok turned back, waiting for me to near before shoving me inside. "He's already dead. I'm just burying him."

With that, he boarded Astrotrain and forced the hull closed. I stepped back, anxious about what he was going to do, watching as he carelessly tossed Megatron to the ground.

"Astrotrain, get us into orbit. I'll give you the coordinates once we are in space." He ordered sharply.

"Uh, sure." Astrotrain grunted, his engines firing up before he took off, leaving an angry and confused mob behind.

"What are you doing?" I inquired softly, wings low.

He eyed me, smiling after a moment. "You are very unique. In not just your kind and ability, but your mind. You are a scientist, from what I've been told, as well as a military officer." He leaned in close to me. "Fascinating. Especially considering your frametype."

I huffed, wings hiking. "My frametype has nothing to do with my mind."

"Perhaps not." He straightened himself out, but I kept my wings up. "I want you by my side. Us scientists should stick together." He smiled.

"I highly doubt you want me for my scientific acumen. It's my Seekers you desire. You're afraid of the Decepticons attacking you for… Whatever you're about to do to Megatron."

"I do want your Seekers, but I am not afraid of the others. You're young, Starscream. Only a vorn, correct? Very young and already gone through so much." He vented a soft sigh, as if he knew my suffering and was tired by it. "And now swept away into this growing conflict that Megatron has created. You deserve better. Don't follow Megatron's example. I will be a better leader because I'm actually concerned about our species. We have the energon crisis, the Functionists, loss of land, and the population concern to worry about. We don't have time for war! We need peace and to heal Cybertron. Megatron has destroyed that with his attack on Iacon, making enemies, and leading us into chaos. He has betrayed his own ideology. He has become the furthest thing from a Decepticon." He paused. "Will you betray the Decepticons?"

I swallowed. "No, I-I follow the teachings of Megatron in _Towards Peace_. I-I believe that the-"

"Is Megatron now following what he wrote?"

I bit my lower lip plate. "Not particularly…. But Zeta Prime was-"

"He declared war against the Autobots when he attacked Orion Pax. And now he's taken up the mantle of Prime and has his cult followers, as well as a Titan! Megatron betrayed us, Starscream. Are you going to do the same?"

I quickly shook my helm, frightened by how Scorponok leered over me.

"Good. Astrotrain!" He called. "I'm sending you the coordinates I need you to go to."

"Whatever." Astrotrain groaned.

I glanced down at Megatron, anxious. Maybe Scorponok was right? I do agree Megatron's actions have been… Excessive of late, but then again, Zeta was going to mass murder all of us. Sentinel was too, and the entire Senate would rather my kind be wiped out than give us any rights. Maybe… Getting rid of him would get the Decepticons back on the right track..?

But… It was Megatron. He hadn't been wrong, just… Misguided. I've been misguided a lot. Right? What if Scorponok turned the Decepticons against me and my Seekers? Maybe I had to go along with him. I had to protect my people.

But Megatron…

I wanted Thundercracker, carrier, and Asperitas there to tell me what was right. Go with Scorponok or defend Megatron? I was so confused and scared.

Before I knew it, we had arrived.

"I think… This is a waste of time, Scorponok. If you were going to get rid of him you should have done it back on Cybertron." I said with my arms crossed, not liking being so far from home.

Scorponok smirked. "I rule the Decepticons, now. This is my will. Yes, a public execution would have been clean, less risky, but this… this punishment will become legend."

"I don't see how…"

"Junkion, Starscream. You ever heard of it?"

"I have. It was destroyed by Cybertronians…. Vorns ago. Nothing is left there but a husk."

"A husk and monsters. And this is where we are now. We will banish Megatron here, and here he will stay."

"Leave him on Junkion? I don't understand why that of all places… Besides, you know how resilient he can be. He probably won't be effected much."

"I'm not too worried. Megatron has seen better orbital cycles."

I paused, studying the injuries. "Yeah… The new Prime sure did a number on him."

"Precisely. Decepticons won't follow weakness. His banishment will serve as an object lesson for those still loyal to him. And, should they attempt to rescue him from this place they'll be forced to share his fate."

"Gentlemechs, we've arrived. I'll maintain high orbit 'til you're ready." Astrotrain spoke.

Scorponok picked up Megatron. "Open the hull."

I did so, feeling my servos trembling. "You may be right, but… We know nothing of this world. Only nightmare myths and superstition."

"Well, now there'll be a new tale. 'The fall of Megatron and his descent into hell.'"

Megatron shifted, his optics onlining as he groaned.

"Ah, online at last. Just in time."

"Scor… Scorponok..? Where…?" Megatron weakly moaned, and I bit my lower lip plate, not sure if I should stop this or let it continue.

"Farewell, Megatron. Give my regards to oblivion." Scorponok's smile grew.

"Wait… I… Still function." Was Megatron's quiet plea.

"Not for long." Scorponok said it so calmly, no pity as he released the fallen grounder, watching him fall out of Astrotrain and plummet towards the remains of Junkion. He closed the door and turned to me. "Good, Seeker. Astrotrain, take us back to Cybertron."

I felt my knees buckle, optics wide. Did I do the right thing? Or did I allow a good mech to die and just stood by like a coward and watched it happen?

I didn't have time to reflect as Scorponok suddenly placed a servo on my shoulder. "We have much work to do. Upon our return make sure your Seekers are ready."

I didn't say anything, just watched him walk to the bridge. I just stood there, thinking, lost in thought, only jolting out of it when Astrotrain finally landed. Everything was a blur. I walked out and found my trinemates, but didn't speak to them. I was thinking. And I stayed thinking until Scorponok summoned the Deceptions into the main hall of Kolkular.

"Decepticons, the mighty Megatron has fallen!" He proudly addressed the gathered crowd of Decepticons as we all stood in the room, intently listening to him. "But, I, Scorponok, shall lead you to victory!"

"Who put _him_ in charge?" Someone grunted.

"Wait, was there a vote or _something_?" Another questioned.

"He's pretty big… I ain't challengin' 'im." Another snorted.

"Megatron's vision of 'unification through control' was unprecedented. But he himself lacked the discipline to bring it to fruition. We have all paid the heavy cost of his pride. As punishment, I banished him to Junkion."

Everyone began to whisper and talk amongst themselves, uncertain if Junkion even existed, and what this meant for them.

"Any of you still loyal to Megatron are free to seek him out." He continued. "But as there is no returning from Junkion, you will certainly share his fate." He smiled.

"Hahahaha!" A sinister, gruff laugh tore through the hall.

Scorponok's optics narrowed as he turned, scowling. "Who dares?!" He demanded.

The crowd separated, allowing the beasts to approach the self made leader without difficulty. The stench from Blot filled my intakes, and I snorted, hearing Thundercracker simply close his, rather risking overheating than smelling that. The Terrorcons growled, gnashed their jaws, mouth lubricant leaking from their snarling mandibles.

"Look at you Decepticons," One of Hun-Gurr's heads spoke. "Bowing to this smooth-talking coward. You forgot that we rule by fear. We're not ruled _by_ it!" He paused as the other Terrorcons shrieked and growled. "Megatron blew our one best shot at running Iacon." Then the other head spoke. "And all you ramrods could do was _banish_ him?"

"Easy for you to say, Hun-Gurr." Scorponok said calmly, not scared by the beasts. "You couldn't even be bothered to fight alongside us. But I'm sure if you _had_ you and your Terrorcons would have had the new Prime shaking in his shock absorbers."

"I see right through you, Scorponok." Hun-Gurr's faces were in Scorponok's, his heated exhales beating down on the other's faceplates. "Make no mistake, we'll handle this new Prime soon enough. But for now, we're gonna take care of the business you were too afraid to finish."

"Are you challenging my leadership, Terrorcon?" Scorponok demanded coolly.

"I'd have to acknowledge it, first." He smiled.

I decided to speak up, fearing a fight. "Gentlemechs perhaps we should save it for the Autobots…" I forced a smirk.

"Shut your face, Starscream. Or I'll eat you." Hun-Gurr snapped, hissing, his heads facing me. He then turned back to Scorponok. "As long as Megatron lives our enemies will not fear us. So the Terrorcons will go to this _Junkion_ and end him." He then turned and began to leave with his submissives, but not without one last word. "But Scorponok, when we get back… We'll give you something to be _really_ afraid of."

We all watched the Terrorcons depart, Scorponok standing there snarling, servos clenched.

"Dismissed." He barked, then stormed off.

I turned to my trinemates, wings perking. "Things are getting out of servo."

"You think?" Thundercracker crossed his arms.

"But why leave Megatron when he's the mastermind…?" Skywarp confusingly looked off into space, trying to do the math.

"Because politics is complex, that's why?" I replied.

"This isn't politics, Starscream. It's madness."

I gave Thundercracker a look. "I have no fragging idea what's going on… I'm going to talk to Scorponok and figure something out before everything collapses. After I get some energon."

"We should return to Vos and forget these slagheaps."

"Too invested, Thunder. Besides… War is here. We best pick a side or else be slaughtered or driven from our home. And I choose the side that doesn't have the discriminating Prime who would have us hunted for trophies and stuffed on his mantle."

"They don't do that to Seekers, anymore."

"Who said they won't bring it back?" I raised an optical ridge. "Keep your helms low. I'll use my charm to ensure we don't get tossed onto some Primus forsaken asteroid or whatever." I turned and began to walk away, gesturing for them to follow, to which they did without preamble.

* * *

After I had some energon, and de-stressed with a quick frag with my mates, I went to speak to Scorponok, alone. I palmed open the door to the central command center, wings perking, then strolled in. Scorponok was there by a console, looking at data about something.

"Your pretty speeches will only keep the rank and file dazzled for so long, Scorponok." I spoke up, approaching him. "Sooner or later you'll have to back up your talk with real action."

"I do so value your wit and insight, Starscream." He replied sardonically. "I can't imagine why Megatron kept you at arm's length."

Was that an insult? Rude.

"He never had much trust for politicians." I shrugged, pausing to look at the vidscreen he just turned away from.

"Still, I agree with your assessment. The time to strike has come. Soundwave reports that the new Prime has formed a convocation of various faction leaders. As usual, they can't agree on the color of engine grime. But the one initiative they do value is the immediate reestablishment of power and civil services to the Torus-States."

I looked up at him, optics narrowing. "That's laughable, given the energon shortage. Zeta's Vamparc weapons drained Iacon's emergency reserves. Where's the Prime think he's going to get the power?"

"That's the question, exactly. And the answer is this." He pointed to the vidscreen. "The Toraxxis Mega-Refinery. It's remote, lightly defended, and put out nearly eight billion megaliters of refined energon per production cycle. It's perfect for us."

I paused, studying him, not trusting him. "This isn't just about stealing energon…" I said it slowly.

"Very observant. The fuel is useful to us, certainly, but once we've thrown global energon production into chaos, the Prime's new convocation will tear itself apart over the scraps."

"And without the factions backing them… The Autobots will be easy prey."

He looked over his shoulder at me, and smiled.

* * *

We only had a few orbital cycles to finish healing, prepare, stock up, and head out to this energon refinery. I led my Seekers, escorting the transport vessels with all the grounders and equipment. It was a long flight, but by dawn we were there, and not the only ones.

Redwing flew closer overhead of the refinery, his scanners picking up life forms. ::Redwing to Alpha: Picking up on five spark signatures near the front gate. Large, possibly armed.::

::Copy that, Redwing.:: I replied back. ::Seekers, prepare for battle.:: I commed them, waiting until we were closer to give the next command. ::Tankor, move in and get the energon! Seekers, cover him and secure the area.::

::Roger that, Starscream!::

My Seekers and I banked as we rapidly descended, transforming as we landed, weapons firing.

"Looks like these geniuses had the same idea as us!" Skywarp remarked as he touched down, thruster heels shrieking, his arm canons firing.

"Bad luck for them, then." Thundercracker grunted as he transformed and touched down.

My Seekers fired at the Dinobots, who were the ones trying to get into the refinery themselves. Reason they were there I am still uncertain. But, they are not a group anyone wishes to clash with.

The transport vessel landed, Scorponok and everyone else filing out of it, weapons raised. I landed beside Scorponok, hissing and snarling as Grimlock approached, several of my Seekers already wounded on the ground from these brutes fighting back.

Scorponok gestured for me to stay back, I guess he thought he controlled me.

"Grimlock and the Dinobots… I should have known." Scorponok smiled as he approached. "From pit champions to common street thugs. The cycles have not been kind. You should have run while you had the chance."

Grimlock held his sword out. "But then we would've missed seeing you get your tailpipes kicked in." He grunted.

"You can't be _serious_. Your little squad is in no condition to-"

"Not us. The Autobots. See, you wrecked our score, so I triggered the alarm. Figured I'd let _them_ return the favor."

Just as he said this a thunderous roar erupted overhead. Skylynx, the Prime's pet that he uses for transport, appeared overhead, flying downward. Powerful gusts of wind tore through the ranks with each flap of the monster's wings. He landed, opening his hull for the Autobots he carried to run out, weapons blazing.

The Decepticons fired back, my Seekers taking to the skies to firing down on the enemy.

"Unbelievable…" Scorponok growled. "We're not done here, Grimlock!" He paused as he saw that the Dinobots weren't joining the fight, but rather running back into the refinery. "NO!" He bellowed. "Starscream, hold the Autobots here with your Seekers until Tankor's done fueling!"

I looked up at him. "Wait, where you think you're going? The Dinobots-"

He suddenly got in my faceplates. "It's time you understood, Starscream. No one crosses Scorponok and lives!"

With that, he gave chase, going into the refinery, taking with him several Decepticons. I snorted out my intakes, then turned to Asperitas who was guarding my back. "Hold the Autobots back. Have Acid Storm's trine get the beast to follow them and lead it away. I want strafing on the center line, and the rest keep harassment fire down the AO from behind shelter."

"This is not a good area. We'll need to lure them elsewhere to fight." Asperitas advised.

"It won't work. We fight here."

"As you command."

I bit my lip plate, watching my Seekers. It wasn't a good spot at all. Minimal barriers to hide behind, we couldn't bomb because of the highly explosive location we were at, and… It was just bad. And in the middle of the fighting the Prime managed to get by and inside the refinery.

"Tankor is done collecting energon." Asperitas informed me.

"Good. Get the wounded out of here. Those not helping them keep the Autobots back. Skywarp will open a warp gate for them." I ordered, not realizing how this small command would save my Seekers.

Skywarp kept a warp gate open as the wounded Seekers and some other Decepticons were carried through. We had just gotten the last of the wounded through when the sirens of the refinery went off. My optics widened, then we got the call from Soundwave.

::Scorponok set the refinery into a meltdown!:: He screamed. ::It's going to explode!::

"TAKE TO THE SKIES!" I shrieked, transforming myself.

Panic erupted. Everyone who could fly transformed and took off, grounders transformed and sped away. What I didn't expect were the grounders grabbing onto fliers who hadn't yet taken off, wanting to be flown up.

I cried out as someone grasped my chassis, but wrestling them off would take precious astroseconds away that I needed to escape. I powered my thrusters to max, the Decepticon digging his digits into my intakes to keep from falling off. I didn't know where my trinemates were, I just had to fly, had to break the sound barrier and get away.

Then, the brightest light I had ever seen flashed, followed by a shockwave that almost made us Seekers lose our flight. I fought against the powerful force, keeping myself straight, feeling my stowaway struggling to stay on. The explosion was deafening, my spark skipped a pulse.

I slowed down, leveling myself out, and gave the Decepticon on me, who I would find out to be Stinger, a boost so he could sit on my back.

My Seekers gathered around me, circling in their alt modes, quite a few with other Decepticons clinging to them. I looked down, only seeing fire beneath us… For miles and miles.

"Skywarp!" I called out, my mate soon flying over. "We need to find survivors. Open a warp gate and get these grounders with us to Kolkular. We'll fly down and save whoever survived."

"On it, Scree!" He then opened a warp gate, and one by one we deposited the grounders into it.

We all flew down to the fiery abyss, the crater and fire so large it could be seen from space. And we did what we could. We grabbed the remains that we were able to find, and the few survivors, and got them through Skywarp's warp gate, the experience tiring my mate out greatly, but we saved as many as we could find. Emergency crews came and helped with what they could, but we couldn't stay. We needed to get back, I needed to see to my people, and everything left there… Was already gone.

* * *

It was all over the news, how the Decepticon leader caused the deaths of thousands of innocents, and just sentenced billions more to death without fuel. Every channel, every radio station, all over social media… Was just about this, and the Prime's public funeral and speech for those killed in this atrocious act. I was sickened by it.

Why? Why set it off? We needed the fuel, we could do so much if we had control of the refinery. Give fuel to everyone needing it, the poor, the ones cast away by the Functionists… All those lives lost, and now Cybertron was doomed.

And that's when Senator Dai Atlas spoke, taking over the news with his words.

"Cybertron is no longer safe, nor capable of sustaining all of us. I am assembling ships to transport all those who wish to leave this war, this madness, this death, and the mindless violence to colony worlds. We will establish ourselves on new planets, rich in resources and free of hatred, bigotry, and war. Come with me to freedom."

And they did. 20 million packed their belongings, pets, family, and went to the nearest spaceport. Quite a number of them left from my own spaceport, and ship sales skyrocketed all over Cybertron as armadas of them ascended, never to return. This would happen over the next decacycle. And over the vorns several million more would leave Cybertron for a better life.

Kolkular was not a place of good news, either. The bodies of those who died in the explosion had been laid out in the hall for identification. Some… were just an arm. I was horrified by it, trying to keep from crying, and also making sure Gearshift never went into that room.

Scorponok had us all summoned to that room, the bodies laid out before us, and he standing on the other end.

"The dead are not to be mourned. They are to be _scavenged_." The self proclaimed leader spat, his back to us. "Forget them. They are failures. Their stain must be eliminated from Cybertron. As you install their parts, be sure not to let the taint of defeat infect you."

"Scorponok!" A grounder missing an arm exclaimed, stepping forward. "How can you say that? They died fighting for _us_! It's only _chance_ that some of us lived and some of us _died_!"

Scorponok turned to him. "Not chance. Fate. The strong survive! The weak are crushed beneath them. To think otherwise is to think like an Autobot."

"No, that's not right!" The grounder pointed at him. "Even Megatron respected those who died in his service!"

"I respect only power!" Scorponok suddenly shouted as he grasped the grounder's helm and with one squeeze crushed it like a tin can. Shocked gasps, step backs, and gaping jaws came from everyone, horrified by what we just witnessed. "That is what it means to be a Decepticon. Anyone _else_ care to venture their own opinion?" He demanded, looking over all of us gathered there. "Leave this wretch." He grunted, tossing the poor sod down. "Do not scavenge his parts. They are tainted by weakness and fear. And mark my words, the next 'bot that so much as _mentions_ Megatron's designation will share this fate."

"Starscream, it's not safe for us to be here." Thundercracker whispered to me. "We need to leave."

I didn't say anything to him, nor did I speak to my mates or other Seekers for the next few orbital cycles. I had to think. I had to figure out what we were going to do. Cybertron had no more secure fuel resource, millions were fleeing, thousands were dead, violence was rising, my carrier called me constantly to just ask if I was alive, my creations doing the same…

Did I do the right thing by leading my Seekers to follow Megatron? If I hadn't would he still be here and controlling the Decepticons? Would he have become worse than Scorponok? Was all of this violence necessary? Why was this happening? Why did I have to become Alpha in this time? Why did I have to challenge my sire and cause this to happen? I didn't want to be Alpha! Not when all of _this_ was happening! I should be in Vos, helping solve Seeker problems, not world problems! I missed my home.. I hadn't been home in so long… I missed my creations, grandcreations, carrier, siblings… Skyfire…

I couldn't even make love with my mates without constant thoughts concerning where this world was heading. I just… I wanted this all to end.

* * *

I entered the control room of Kolkular, Scorponok there watching that Autobot Blaster talking about The Exodus that Dai Atlas was leading. More and more kept fleeing Cybertron from all cities.

"Cowards. Weaklings." Scorponok growled, glaring at the vidscreen before him. "See how quickly common 'bots scurry in the face of adversity. I _despise_ them."

I stopped beside him, wings perking. "You're surprised by this, Scorponok? You blew a _hole_ in the side of the planet and burned most of their remaining energon reserves. What did you _expect_ would happen? Even _I'm_ not sure what's left here for us. What possible use is there in conquering the world when all that's left are blacked out, lifeless cities?"

"Lifeless?" He looked down at me. "Heh, life ensures, Starscream. _Many_ shall remain. Those that stay will be forced to fight for their survival amongst the wreckage. Cybertron will be transformed into a vast savage arena. The pillars of society shall fall and the frail veneer of civility stripped away. The strong shall rise. The weak shall be culled."

I narrowed my optics. "Are you insane? Strength does not indicate superiority. You can be physically weak but mentally powerful. Why should-urk!" I yelped when he suddenly grasped by neck and effortlessly lifted me off the ground. I grabbed at his servo, trying to kick at him.

"You're not as strong as your counterparts, Starscream, but I still have use of you. Your kind are needed for-OUCH!" He dropped me when I sunk my sharp denta into his servo.

I landed, wings flaring, unsubspacing my swords and activating them, as I snarled and hissed. He studied the wound, now dripping of energon, then smirked.

"Down, beast." He said it like I was some cyberdog. "I am not going to harm you."

"You won't fight me because you know if you kill the Alpha the Seekers will swarm on you and tear you to pieces before you could contemplate another monologue about 'strength' and 'weakness.'" I snarled, my engine growling, not changing my fight stance.

"I won't fight you because you are a strong, capable warrior that I need." He smiled. "A true Decepticon." He paused. "Easy, little Seeker. I have work for you."

"Doing what?" I snapped.

"I have learned of something that the Autobots found. You're a scientist. You'd be interested in it."

"What is it?"

"Possible new energon source. It is buried deeply beneath where the Toraxxis Refinery once stood. We'll need to work fast, and your Seekers can help with that."

I straightened, still holding my swords. "How so?"

"If you drop bombs at the precise locations you can expedite excavation. Come, Starscream, don't you want to help your people?"

I glared at him, not trusting him at all. But, if his intel did have a solution for the energon crisis… Better I take the risk and ensure my people were fueled than go hungry.

"Very well, Scorponok. But I better not find out you're lying to me." I subspaced my swords.

"Or what?"

"Or the Seekers are out." I pivoted on a thruster heel and stomped out.

* * *

Scorponok sent some Decepticons to Iacon to distract the Autobots. He didn't say how, just that they were doing that. I would later learn from Soundwave that it was by attacking civilians. My Seekers and I went with Scorponok and others to the crater of Toraxxis. I had my bombers fly over the crater dropping bombs, a lot of them. I wasn't sure how much the explosions would help to excavate, but if it got us to the energy source sooner then I'd take that. The Constructicons were preparing for when we would be done to be more finesse in safely securing what lied below.

After a couple of joors of bombing, I transformed and landed beside Scorponok when I saw Astrotrain returning. Shockwave and Soundwave exited, approaching the tyrant leader.

"What is the meaning of this, Scorponok? We have suffered a very vexing defeat. What possible business could we have here?" Shockwave demanded.

"_Patience_, Shockwave. All will be revealed." Scorponok reassured him. "The attack on the space port was merely to fan the flames of panic throughout the populace. To show them that there is no escape from what I'm about to unleash."

I perked my wings at that.

"And what precisely might that be?"

"Something the erstwhile Autobots discovered for us. Something primal and uncontrollable. Something that will bring this hollow civilization crashing to its knees."

I was about to say something, but then the ground began to shake… And furiously.

"Violent seismic activity detected throughout regional sub-strata." Soundwave intoned. "Massive tectonic event imminent."

Shockwave faced Scorponok. "Scorponok… What have you done!?"

He smiled. "I have broken the locks. Released the chains. And roused a wrath so terrible that this world will never be the same. You are witnessing the dawning of a new age. Where the Decepticon ideal, survival of the fittest, will reign for a thousand generations! The purer world Megatron once envisioned could never have been won through political control or subversion! It could never have blossomed upon the desiccated husk of our bloated society!"

I almost fell over from how hard the ground was shaking now, my Seekers having ceased their bombing and flying away from the crater.

::Starscream! Something's happening!:: Thundercracker frantically yelled over the commlink.

"No, the future we forged will be born of fire and terror." Scorponok continued as the ground kept shaking. "It will rise from the trampled ashes of the world and none shall stand against it."

The sound of something… moving came from the crater. Something massive climbing the walls.

"And from the face of utter ruin…" Scorponok turned his back to us to face the crater. "The strong at last, shall rise."

::WHAT THE HELL?!::

::Primus, what have we done?!::

::Starscream, what do we do?!::

::Primus, protect us::

My Seekers were shouting and blabbering all over the commlinks, but I couldn't even speak.

Talons as large as towers tore into the edge of the crater as the head the size of a spaceport rose up. A monster, a beast from ancient times long presumed to be legends of the preposterous tore from the ashes, and stood before us. And with a deafening roar that reverberated through the ground for miles, that caused those near to fall screaming as they clutched their audio receptors, the beast made its presence known.

A monster the size of a city… Trypticon as we would later learn of its lost designation.

I couldn't move, so overcome with fear. I didn't even realized I released my waste tank…

"I-I-I-I-I-" I stuttered, watching this colossal creature simply strut off, the ground quaking from every step, the mere sound of its gears turning audible for over a mile away.

"Starscream, I need your Seekers." Scorponok said it so calmly.

I reset my optics a couple of times. "I-I-" I couldn't do it. I transformed and flew off. ::My Seekers, to me! We're getting the frag away from that monster!::

We fled back to Kolkular, and upon entering I ran down the hallway. Away from everyone. I won't lie, I was scared slagless. A monster the size of a city just mindlessly killing? No thank you. A Titan at least has morals and refuses to kill innocents. But… _That_! No. I needed to calm my nerves, clear my processor, and figure out how I will fortify Vos against this nightmare.

As I ran down the hall I turned a corner, only to have a powerful, ebony servo grasp my neck and slam me into the wall. I shrieked, terrified, but my Seeker programming kicked in. I clawed at the servo that held me, engine growling, wings flicking, denta barred as I hissed.

"Shut up, Starscream!" A familiar vocalizer snapped.

I immediately ceased my struggling, looking up into the damaged faceplates of one I assumed long dead. "M-Megatron..?" I stuttered. "But you-?"

"No, I am very much alive. No thanks to you." He growled.

"Megatron, I didn't want him to abandon you! I was scared! I-I had to protect my people! I-"

"Enough, Starscream." He growled, silent as he just looked at me. And he looked at me for far longer than I felt comfortable with. "I'm not going to kill you. I have use of you."

I swallowed. "Scorponok says the same thing."

"Yes, I've been apprised that he has taken charge of my Decepticons."

I then noticed the Terrorcons standing behind Megatron, their denta barred, optics glowing with the desire for energon.

"Where does your loyalty lie, Starscream?" He said my designation so menacingly.

"With the Decepticon cause." I answered quickly.

"Then your loyalty is with me for I am the Decepticon cause."

"I certainly prefer you over Scorponok." I swallowed. "Can you please put me down, now?"

"No." He grunted. "Where is Scorponok?"

"Probably on his way back here. He's released a monster. A Titan who seeks only to destroy."

"Has he now?" He paused, a smirk growing on his tattered visage, then he stroked my cheekplates with his free servo. "Be a good Seeker and fetch my Decepticons."

He then released me and I fell to the floor. "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

* * *

Scorponok arrived a few joors later and locked himself in his room. My Seekers and the other Decepticons gathered in the hall as instructed, then I left to bring Scorponok to where Megatron wished him to be.

"Yes, yes! Destroy!" Scorponok cheered as he watched newsfeed of the destruction Trypticon was causing. "Grind it all beneath your rage! Let the weak tremble and scurry like the techno-roaches they are."

I entered his quarters, wings perking. "Great Scorponok." I purred. "I know you're enjoying the carnage you've set in motion, but your warriors request your presence in the main hall."

"I told you I was not to be disturbed, Starscream." He growled.

"My apologies, but in light of recent events we wish to honor our true leader…" I smirked.

"This had better be good, Starscream." He grumbled as he walked out with me and into the hall. "I don't have time for foolish-WHA-?"

"It's good of you to welcome me home, Scorponok… In person." Megatron greeted in that fierce, terrifying vocalizer of his, standing at the end of the hall, all the Decepticons gathered, watching them both.

"Megatron? Is that you?" Scorponok shuttered his optics, shocked.

"Here's a _hint_." Megatron snapped, raising his cannon and firing.

Scorponok cried out as his leg was shot, obliterating it. He fell down, gasping from the pain, everyone backing away from him. Frantically, he began to drag himself, trying to get away, just as Megatron stomped over.

"Where do you think you can crawl to? There's no escape from this reckoning, Scorponok." Megatron snarled. "There'll be no trial, no inglorious _exile_ for you."

Suddenly, Scorponok lunged forward and grasped Megatron. "GRAAAAH!" He furiously roared. "This isn't possible! You were beaten. _BROKEN_!"

"Not where it counted." Megatron said just before punching Scorponok in the faceplates, so hard not only did he fall back but his cheekplates were torn off.

"M-mercy… Mercy…!" Scorponok begged.

Megatron only dryly chuckled before lifting his fusion cannon and firing once more. I bit my lip plate at the wretched cry of Scorponok.

"Hun-Garr, I promised you and your Terrorcons a share of the spoils when I retook what was rightfully mine." Megatron said as he stepped away, the Terrorcons approaching. "Well, now you may feed. But, leave enough of him intact so that his pain centers continue to function."

"With pleasure, Lord Megatron." Hun-Garr snarled, him and his submissives circling around.

"No, Please! NOOOOO! AHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AIEEEE!"

The shrieks he emitted as the Terrorcons tore into his metal, ripping, tearing, devouring him savagely, his energon splattering onto those who stood nearest.

"Well, then, where _were_ we?" Megatron inquired, his back to the barbaric scene.

I decided to speak, scared of what he might do to the rest of us. "We are so pleased to have you back, Mighty Megatro-"

"Do not speak unless spoken to, Starscream." He snapped, glaring daggers at me. "We'll discuss _your_ part in this coup later."

I swallowed, wincing at the screams still emitting from Scorponok and shuddering at the sounds of his metal being torn off his protoform.

"Shockwave, make preparations to repair me immediately. I've worn the wreckage of Junkion long enough." The true Decepticon leader ordered.

"As you will, Lord Megatron." Shockwave intoned.

"Now," Megatron turned to face us, smirking devilishly. "Somebody tell me what's been done to _my_ world."

* * *

**For those confused, read the _IDW G1 Transformers (2005)_ comics _Autocracy_ and _Monstrosity_ of the _Autocracy_ trilogy. All the events in this chapter happened in them. This is solely Starscream's point of view of those events.**

**Okay, remember my note for the previous chapter? If not, reread it. As you may recollect, the writers for the comics were several with different ideas and opinions on Starscream and everything. And they make him act at the beginning of the war the way he ends up acting near the end. Doesn't make sense. So, I am trying to keep the events but change as needed to show this is scared, baby Starscream and he's just being swept up with events but doesn't know what to do. **

**And one thing, in the comics Starscream is made to torture Autobots and he didn't like it. Megatron made him do it because he thought Starscream would enjoy it. But Starscream didn't. Later in his life Starscream would enjoy violence more (as you'll see as the story continues) but at this point in his life he hasn't become sadistic and cruel. He's still naive and a baby.**

**And, again, the time period for all these events were all on top of each other. It's like 2 months or so. All of this downfall of Cybertron happens very quickly.**

**So, basically, the note for this chapter is just Starscream is a baby being made to do things he's confused and scared by. And that the comics need a lot of fixing... That's what this fic will do!**

**Follow me on my Twitter page, GaMaleven! :D GO VEGAN! Human rights and animal rights are connected and we cannot have one without the other! Remember this time of pandemics, riots, and destruction of the planet for we only have 10 more years thanks to animal agriculture destroying everything! Starscream is beautiful...**

**Things will get way epic once I get through this damn trilogy! You all will cry when Vos falls! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
